Por siempre tú
by Azazel Black
Summary: Una guerra nunca es la mejor solución y menos aún si es entre los componentes de una pareja... esta guerra entre D y G no hará más que enfrentarlos hasta que se haga inevitable la rendición de uno de los dos. R&R ACABADO
1. Lucha por mí

CAPÍTULO 1: LUCHA POR MI.  
  
"Otra vez no, por favor. Qué no me vea". Demasiado tarde, al girar la esquina ella fue lo primero que el chico vio. Pasaban por un pasillo abarrotado de gente, y aún así chocaron.  
  
-¡Fíjate por donde vas! ¿quieres?, no me gusta tener que lavar todo mi uniforme y pasarme horas en la ducha solo porque una pobretona como tú me tocó- dijo él con desprecio. Todos los Slytherin que lo acompañaban rieron la gracia del rubio.  
  
-No, si se nota a distancia que no te gustan mucho las duchas. A mi parecer, mas vale pobre y limpia que rico y bañado en mierda- ahora fueron los Gryffindor compañeros de la pelirroja los que se rieron del comentario.  
  
-También vale mas vivir en mi mansión, que en pocilga a la que llamas casa- le dirigió una sonrisa despreciativa.  
  
-Cuida tu lengua Malfoy,- reemprendió la marcha y cuando ya estaba a unos cuantos pasos añadió sin mirar al rubio -no sería nada bueno que te la mordieras sin querer, las serpientes como tú acaban envenenadas si lo hacen.- sonrió para si misma. Había ganado esta vez.  
  
Tenían esas discusiones a cada cambio de clase, en sus ratos libres, los fines de semana,... En fin, cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos se lo encontraba, discutían, se insultaba, y después cada uno se iba por su lado como si no hubiese pasado nada.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Caminaba distraída hacia el aula de Transformaciones, cuando la puerta de un aula generalmente vacía, se abrió de golpe y un brazo proveniente de ella tiró de la pelirroja hacia dentro. Sintió que la abrazaban en la oscuridad del aula y la besaban con pasión desenfrenada. Reconoció enseguida los besos y el aroma. Se separó bruscamente dejando al chico desconcertado.  
  
-Esto no puede seguir así, no puedes comportarte como un energúmeno cada vez que me ves por los pasillos, no lo aguanto. ¿No serviría con ignorarme simplemente, hacer que no me ves?- le dijo indignada al chico rubio que últimamente ocupaba su mente.  
  
-No, no sirve, porque te veo, ¿como no ver tu cabellera pelirroja?, parece un reclamo a mis ojos- la miró fijamente -y cada vez que te veo estas rodeada de todos esos...- bufó.  
  
-¿Esos qué?, vamos Draco, dilo. ¿Esos asquerosos Gryffindor?, ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que yo soy una de ellos?- dijo con ira -tal vez alguno pudiera prestarte algo de su valor- murmuró para si misma, pero aún así él escuchó.  
  
-¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?- bramó- PARECE QUE NO TE HE OIDO MUY BIEN, ¿ACASO INSINÚAS QUE SOY UN COBARDE?-  
  
-¿ACASO NO LO ERES?- exclamó ella -PREFIERES DEJAR QUE TODO EL MUNDO SE ME INSINÚE E INSULTARME, ANTES QUE RECONOCER LO QUE TENEMOS ANTE LA GENTE-  
  
-¿Y QUE HAY DE TÍ?- la agarró por los brazos y la sostuvo contra la pared fuertemente, con el rostro a pocos centímetros del de la pelirroja -¿qué hay de ti?- repitió en un susurro temblando de ira y pasión -coqueteándole a todo el mundo, y más si yo estoy delante, no lo soporto, me hierve la sangre de saber que te miran y te desean y no poder decir que eres mía- sin poder contenerse más la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho. No era un beso delicado ni tierno, era un beso salvaje y lleno de pasión y lujuria. La pelirroja le respondió abriendo la boca para dejarle paso, él no desaprovechó la oportunidad. Sus lenguas mantenían una fiera lucha, liberando tensiones y diciéndose lo que se habían extrañado y deseado durante ese tiempo separadas. Ella se separó bruscamente sin previo aviso dejando desconcertado al Slytherin.  
  
-¿Sabes algo Draco?, todo está en tu mano, sólo tu puedes detenerlo. ¡Diles!, diles que soy tuya y no me obligues a fingir que te odio, demuestra que soy tuya y de nadie más. Demuéstramelo a mí, a mí que ya me haces creer que todo esto no es mas que otro de tus juegos.- ahora ella temblaba y tenía sus ojos encendidos de la ira que la poseía -¿Y sabes algo más? Yo no pienso dejarte el camino fácil hacia la diversión, si me quieres tendrás que luchar por mi- se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando la voz del chico la detuvo.  
  
-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo ahora?-  
  
-Te digo Malfoy,- Draco abrió los ojos al máximo, le había llamado Malfoy- que esto se acaba aquí, que ya estoy harta de esto, y que si de verdad me quieres tendrás que venir por mi, que a partir de este momento estoy completamente libre para irme con quien yo quiera- abrió la puerta y sin mirar hacia atrás añadió -no me gustan las escondidas, hace años que dejé de jugar a eso-. Se fue sin volver la mirada, dejando allí a un desconcertado rubio. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?. ¿Le había dejado?. ¿Ella?. ¿A Draco Malfoy?.  
  
-Virginia Weasley esto no quedará así. Volverás a mi.- murmuró él -¡Lo juro!-.  
  
Notas de la autora: bueno, está cortito, pero espero que les guste, y que me escriban, para darme algo de ánimos a continuar ^.^. Sólo escríbanme please!! Ya se que al principio es un poco como algunos fics de esta pareja, pero luego cambiará. Ya tengo algunas ideas para continuar. ESCRÍBANME PLEASE. 


	2. Si quieres guerra, tendrás guerra

Voy a decir esto antes de que empiecen a leer, porque se que si no, no lo van a leer. Este capítulo va dedicado a SAIKO KATSUKA, LIL SONIS, SARA MELISS y VALERY RYDDLE, por haberme mandado sus reviews, que me encanto que les gustara, y me animaron a seguir. Que a mí también me encanta esta pareja cuando discute ^.^ Pueden escribirme a andre_a_zazel@hotmail.com. Y a todos los enamorados ¡¡¡FELIZ DIA DE SAN VALENTIN!!!. Y ahora sí el segundo cap.  
  
CAPÍTULO 2: SI QUIERES GUERRA, TENDRÁS GUERRA.  
  
"Paciencia amigo, paciencia." en esas iba el rubio cuando chocó con un ente pecoso justo antes de entrar al G. Comedor. Le recordaba a ella. En realidad, todo le recordaba a ella. "¡Maldición!". Se había prometido dejar de pensar en la pelirroja, y eso era justamente lo que hacía todo el tiempo, pensar en ella. No lo entendía, después de todo, solo le había hecho caso por puro pasatiempo. "Y que ni pensara la Weasley que iba a ir arrastrándose por ella. ¡Antes muerto que humillándose!. Después de todo, el era y seguiría siendo un Malfoy, y como buen Malfoy, siempre conseguía lo que quería, y lo más importante, como lo quería. Y la pelirroja no sería una excepción. No, desde luego que no. Sería ella la que se suplicaría que volviesen juntos". Ingenuo. Mientras, estaría bien descargar su rabia con aquel pecoso que le había hecho pensar en ella, de nuevo.  
  
-¡Mira por donde vas enano!- oh si!, aquello serviría para descargar -deberías saber que con alguien como yo no se choca uno todos los días, y agradecer que no te hago besarme los zapatos- el niño, de apenas 11 años, comenzó a sollozar -¿y ahora lloras como una niñita?. Das pena.-  
  
-¡Bravo Malfoy!- se le heló la sangre -me encanta ver como los chicos de séptimo (N/A: se me olvidó mencionarlo, pero Ron, Harry, Herm y Draco están en el último año) asustan a los de primer año-  
  
"Mierda, ¿tenía que ser ella de entre todas las personas?"  
  
-Pero, ¿sabes lo que mas me gusta de ello?- continuó la pelirroja -¡20 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERING!- cierto, era prefecta, y el rubio lo había olvidado.  
  
-¿TE VOLVIESTE LOCA?- bramó él -¿20 PUNTOS SOLO POR GRITARLE A UN MOCOSO?-  
  
-Bien, que sean 40, por gritarle a un mocoso y a una prefecta- sonrió triunfante -y ahora puedes seguir gritando, no sabes como voy a disfrutarlo.-  
  
-Weasley, ¿tanto me echas de menos que tienes que desquitarte con mi casa?- tanteó el rubio.  
  
-Te explicaré algo Malfoy, si te echara de menos y quisiera desquitarme, desde luego no lo haría de esta forma. Tendría maneras mejores de hacerlo. Con esto solo me desquito del asco que me dan todos ustedes, los Slytherin.- respondió ella. Trataba de mantenerse fría, no convenía que notara que realmente SI lo echaba de menos.  
  
-Todos lo Slytherin, ¿estás segura de lo que dices, Weasley?- ya no hablaba con su tono despectivo. Había bajado varios tonos el timbre de su voz. Esa voz varonil y ronca que le hacía tan condenadamente sexy a ojos de la pelirroja. (N/A y sin esa voz también ^.^)  
  
-Si, Malfoy, todos- estuvo a punto de sucumbir, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía -tú a la cabeza -añadió.  
  
El rubio desde luego no esperaba esa respuesta, y eso se reflejó en su cara de estupefacción.  
  
-Tu lo has querido, Weasley- amenazó Malfoy -después de esto desearás no haberte mezclado con migo nunca. Suplicarás porque te haga caso de nuevo.- -Ja, ja, ja- rió sarcásticamente -Malfoy no me hagas reír, yo no te suplicaría ni suplicaré nada en mi vida, ¿entiendes?. Si quieres guerra, tendrás guerra. Te dejo comenzar.-  
  
-Esta bien, pero atente a las consecuencias- en ese momento Hannah Abbot pasaba por allí con dos de sus amigas, y una idea surcó la mente del rubio -tápate los ojos Weasley, tal vez no quieras ver esto.-  
  
Se atravesó en el camino de la chica haciéndola detenerse y luego se apoyo en la pared, en una pose casual y sonriendo seductoramente.  
  
-Abbot- la chica rió nerviosamente y les dijo a sus amigas que ya las alcanzaría -¿sabes?, has mejorado mucho este verano. Apuesto a que no solo has mejorado en tu físico- se acercó a su oreja y le susurró -si no también en tu cama- le besó el cuello haciendo que la chica se sonrojara levemente.  
  
-Tú tampoco estás nada mal, Malfoy- contestó ella mientras él seguía besando su cuello -tal vez tú y yo podríamos... hablar algún día.- Ginny seguía en la misma posición, a apenas unos metros de los chicos, observándolo todo "así que ¿esa es tu guerra Malfoy?, ¿intentas ponerme celosa?" pensó divertida -tú solo avísame y yo me encargo de que mi cuarto esté vacío.- La Hufflepuff le guiñó un ojo, y se fue.  
  
Ginny decidió seguirle el juego, y hacerse celosa. En realidad no le costaría mucho, pues si que lo estaba un poco, bueno bastante, ok, MUCHO.  
  
-¿Quién diablos te crees que eres?-  
  
-¿Celosa Weasley?- el rubio alzó una ceja.  
  
-En tus mejores sueños, solo no me gusta que jueguen con las personas, y menos con las mujeres- dijo ella.  
  
-Ya, y tengo que creer que no estás celosa ¿no?-  
  
-Cree lo que quieras-  
  
-Sólo dilo y ya está, sé que lo estás- le susurró acercándose peligrosamente a ella.  
  
-¿Tan buena soy?- el rubio alzó ahora las dos cejas preguntándose de que demonios hablaba -vamos Malfoy, no me digas que te lo creíste- sonrió -solo actuaba. La verdad, no tiene ningún mérito que te acerques a la chica mas fácil de todo Hogwarts y te le insinúes sabiendo que ella babea por cualquier tío, y mas por tí.-  
  
-¿De verdad?, bueno, ella no iba ser la excepción, toda babeáis por mí.- inquirió con aires de superioridad y pose orgullosa.  
  
-Bájate de las nubes. Si eso es lo que quieres lo tendrás. Te dejo escoger.- extendió el brazo señalando el comedor. -Vamos elige.-  
  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
  
-Eres lentito ¿Eh?- dijo mientras le golpeaba suavemente la nariz con el índice -tú seduces a quién tu quieres, yo te dejo que elijas a un chico de entre todos los del colegio, yo lo seduciré- sonrió -sigo dándote ventaja. La necesitas.-  
  
-YO NO NECESITO VENTAJA- chilló -está bien Weasley- miró hacia dentro del gran comedor y su vista se paró en la mesa Slytherin, desde luego no escogería a un Gryffindor, no si quería ponérselo dificil. Después de todo había que reconocer que la pelirroja estaba muy bien -Zabini-.  
  
"Vaya, si será difícil, el tipo es un conquistador nato" pensó la pelirroja, pero desde luego no iba a decírselo a él. Dirigió una mirada a la mesa Gryffindor buscando a su hermano. No lo encontró.  
  
-Está bien- iba a entrar al G. Comedor (N/A recuerden que todavía estaban en la puerta) cuando el brazo de Malfoy la detuvo.  
  
-¿Vas a hacerlo ahora?. ¿Estás segura de que quieres que te rechace delante de todos?-  
  
-Mira y aprende, Malfoy.- fue su única respuesta.  
  
Se dirigió hacia la mesa de las serpientes despacio, bajo la atenta mirada de casi todos los allí presentes. "Él es un tipo muy creído y codiciado. Será más fácil de lo que imaginé. Solo tendré que ser directa. Hablar claro y sin rodeos. " Llegó a su altura y pasó un dedo por el cuello del chico, que no se había percatado de su presencia. Zabini se giró para ver quién lo estaba molestando, pero su enfado se esfumó cuando levantó la vista y vio a Ginny con su sonrisa seductora mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras se mordía el labio inferior sensualmente. Se sentó de espaldas a la mesa, apoyando los codos en esta, y mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que continuaba de pie.  
  
-Vaya Weasley, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó.  
  
-Tú, claramente. No hay nada mas aquí que despierte mi interés.- le dijo mientras jugaba con un mechón pelirrojo.  
  
-Pues es una pena, porque a mi no me interesas tú, así que hiciste el viaje en vano.- iba a girarse para terminar su comida cuando Ginny lo agarró por la nuca atrayéndolo hacia ella e inclinándose para llegar a su altura, lo besó.  
  
El moreno parecía sorprendido de aquel ataque, siempre era él el que cazaba, nunca había sido cazado. La Weasley besaba bien, y él también, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo?, se dijo. Ginny separó sus labios y él aprovecho el momento para invadirla. La Gryffindor se separó de él unos centímetros, respirando entrecortadamente.  
  
-Yo creo que no, y me parece que tu tampoco- susurró. Se fue.  
  
Observaba a Malfoy, que entraba en el comedor hecho una furia, cuando sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.  
  
-Weasley acompáñame, vamos a... divertirnos- Zabini se había levantado tras ella, que se aseguró de que Malfoy los estaba escuchando, al igual que medio comedor.  
  
-Lo siento, pero a mi no me interesas, así que hiciste el viaje en vano.- se despegó los brazos del moreno de la cintura y tras dejarlo completamente embobado dio apenas cinco pasos hacia donde estaba Malfoy -¿viste?, apenas un beso y lo tengo a mis pies, y eso que era difícil.- Se acercó a su cara y cuando estaba a apenas dos centímetros de él, haciéndole creer que lo iba a besar añadió -y tú eres igual que él, estás a mis pies, pero tu orgullo no te permite demostrarlo.-  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Weasley?- replicó él, que había cerrado los ojos en espera de aquel ansiado beso.  
  
-Cerraste los ojos Malfoy,- ella ignoró la pregunta -¿no creerías que te iba a besar, verdad?- se separó de él y salió del gran comedor. Se dio la vuelta cuando estaba en la puerta y le dijo -recuerda Malfoy, tu guerra continúa y yo voy ganando.-  
  
Malfoy 0. Weasley 1.  
  
Notas de la autora: espero que les haya gustado, y que me manden muchos reviews, que me hacen mucha ilusión. La verdad no pensaba continuarlo tan pronto, pero los reviews que me mandaron me animaron mucho.  
  
Quiero advertirles que he escrito este cap. de una tirada. Me costó mucho comenzar, porque no tenía ni idea de como seguirlo, así que empecé a escribir tonterías, y seleccionar algunas, escribir y borrar (sobre todo borrar) y a dejar volar la imaginación y salió esto, espero que les guste igualmente. Ahora un SOS, no tengo ni idea de como continuar así que mándenme ideas en un review, o en un correo (andre_a_zazel@hotmail.com), pero en estos días de mi castigo podré pensar.  
  
Tengo que decirles que tardaré en actualizar, porque empiezo con mis exámenes, y tengo que aplicarme si quiero ir a Italia en Semana Santa (con la excursión del instituto). Además mi madre me ha castigado 15 días sin ordenador así que... pero actualizaré lo antes que pueda lo prometo, mientras pueden mandarme sus reviews ^.^ 


	3. El secreto de Sira

YA ME QUITARON EL CASTIGO!!!! (aunque no me vean estoy bailando la danza de la victoria ^.^) Y TODO POR BUENA CONDUCTA, aunque no sea del todo cierto.^.~  
  
Bueno, y aquí estoy de nuevo, solo decirles que me quedó un poco largo, pero, aunque quise hacerlo en dos partes, no sabía por donde cortarlo, y bueno, que al final contesto mis reviews. Que este cap. va dedicado a CAROLINE MCMANAMAN, PILIKA-LASTHOPE, y a VALERY RYDDLE y a LIL SONIS (que ya van dos que os dedico , GRACIAS por los RR ^.^), por enviarme sus reviews en el cap anterior. Y ahora si, ahi esta el cap.  
  
CAPÍTULO 3: SECRETOS REVELADOS.  
  
-¡Weasley!. ¡eh, Weasley!- alguien la llamaba desde el final del pasillo desierto, y no le hacía falta girarse para saber quien era. La había estado persiguiendo desde la noche del espectáculo en el comedor. -Weasley detente, ¿quieres?- el chico había llegado hacía donde ella estaba y la había agarrado por el hombro. Ella se detuvo -así está mejor. No me gusta que me ignoren ¿sabes?-  
  
Se paró delante de ella para impedirle que continuara el camino y se aflojó la corbata verde y plata. Ella suspiró con resignación, no la dejaría escabullirse. No otra vez.  
  
-¿Qué coño quieres?, llevas tres días persiguiéndome- se sentó en el alfeizar interior del ventanal.  
  
-¿Por qué me rehuyes?- preguntó él.  
  
-Creí que los Sly erais inteligentes , pero ya veo que no- se levantó y se puso frente a él, que permanecía de pié, apoyado contra la pared. -Bien, te lo explicaré. No quiero saber nada de ti.-  
  
-Ya, el otro día no parecías pensar lo mismo- arqueó una ceja en señal de triunfo.  
  
-Está bien, no quería decírtelo, pero no me dejas otra- tomó aire -Sólo era una apuesta, Zabini.- Se dejó caer apoyada en la pared.  
  
El moreno parecía sorprendido ante tal declaración.  
  
-¿Y por qué tendría que creerte?- una sonrisa lasciva apareció su cara -no negarás que disfrutaste del beso- La pelirroja se levantó de un salto.  
  
-¡Ay, por Dios!, ¿qué acaso todas las serpientes son igual de engreídas?.- Le dio la espalda para mirar por la ventana, de repente la nieve le parecía demasiado interesante para dejar de mirarla- Mira Zabini, solo era una apuesta entre Malfoy y yo.-  
  
-¿Qué clase de apuesta?-  
  
-Me retó a que no podría seducir a cualquier chico de Hogwarts, y perdió.-  
  
-Ya, ¿y por qué me elegiste a mí de entre todos?. Alguna razón tendrás.-  
  
-¡Él te escogió, no yo!. El sedujo a Abbot, y yo le dejé que escogiera a un chico para mí. Si te escogió a ti yo no tengo la culpa.- Se giró para mirarle a los ojos y una sonrisa de triunfo surcó su cara -De todas formas, le gané.-  
  
-Verás Weasley, no me importa que para ti sea solo una apuesta- su voz sonaba a amenaza -a mi me gustas, y no pararé hasta conseguirte- se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la pared mientras le aprisionaba con fuerza los brazos contra el muro, impidiéndole coger su varita.  
  
-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- querría haber sonado impotente, pero le asustaba demasiado la expresión del chico y la furia de sus ojos como para hacerlo -¡suéltame Zabini!-  
  
-¿Es qué no quieres seguir jugando?- ella intentaba liberarse pero la fuerza del Slytherin era mucho mayor -vamos, si es muy divertido- undió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica y empezó a besarla con pasión y furia contenida. Cada vez apretaba mas su cuerpo contra el de ella, en un intento desesperado de sentirla suya, mientras seguía besándole el cuello. Elevó los brazos pecosos de Ginny por encima de la cabeza de la pelirroja, y apretándolos con una sola mano contra la pared, impidiéndoles escapar, agarró el cuello de la camisa de la Gryffindor, con la mano que le quedaba libre, y tiró de él haciendo que todos los botones que estaban aún abrochados saltasen por el aire.  
  
Ginny no sabía que hacer. Gritaba, pero nadie la oiría, no en aquel pasillo. Nadie pasaba nunca por allí, ella solo iba por allí porque era un atajo hacia su sala común, pero dudaba que nadie mas, aparte de ella y su mejor amiga, Sira, lo supiese.  
  
-Silencio- (N/A no es solo que no se me ocurriera nada mas, si no que creo que hasta queda bien ^.^, no obstante, admito sugerencias) El chico harto de los gritos de la pelirroja, había sacado su varita, y la había hecho callar. Volvió a guardar la varita en la túnica, y dirigió de nuevo su mano hacia el pecho de la chica. Ginny ya no se movía, solo sollozaba silenciosamente intentando alejar su mente de aquel lugar, imaginar que la mano y a boca que exploraban sus pechos no existían, pero no podía. Los besaba y sobaba de una manera tan asquerosa que creyó que, entre el miedo y esa sensación, terminaría vomitando.  
  
El Slytherin pareció leerle los pensamientos, o tal vez se había cansado de besar esa zona de su cuerpo, porque se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cuello, para luego subir hasta su boca. La Gryffindor selló sus labios con fuerza, cuando sintió que la lengua del chico intentaba entrar en su boca. El moreno se dio cuenta de esto, porque le pellizcó un seno, con la mano que nunca había abandonado este lugar, haciendo que la chica abriese la boca para soltar un quejido, y aprovechando ese momento para invadirla. Entonces una idea surcó la mente de Ginny, mordió la lengua de Zabini tan fuerte, que pronto sintió el sabor de la sangre en su propia boca. El chico aulló y escupió al suelo.  
  
-¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES, PUTA?- fue entonces cuando Ginny sintió que el valor Gryffindor volvía a ella, y le escupió en la cara. Lo único que consiguió fue una bofetada por parte del chico. Pero haciendo acopio de las clases de defensa personal que le había dado Sira el año pasado, dobló la pierna dando un tremendo rodillazo al chico en su entrepierna, que hasta ese momento dejaba ver la excitación del moreno. El Slytherin se agachó, y en un acto reflejo se llevó las manos a la zona dolorida, soltando a Ginny. La pelirroja aprovechó este descuido para echar a correr hacia su sala común, con la esperanza de que no la siguiera.  
  
Lloraba como nunca antes lo había hecho. Murmuró la contraseña y cruzó la sala común Gryffindor corriendo, intentando que nadie la viera, pero no sirvió de nada, su hermano y Harry, que estaban sentados al lado de la chimenea, la vieron y se cruzaron en su camino.  
  
-¡POR DIOS GIN! ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO?- desde luego su aspecto iba a negar cualquier excusa que les diera. Llevaba la túnica caída, la camisa rota y abierta, pues con la preocupación por correr no se había dado cuenta de esto, y el sujetador estaba desgarrado en algunos lugares, dejando al descubierto parte de sus senos. -¿QUIÉN TE HA HECHO ESTO?, DIME, QUE LO MATO.-  
  
La pelirroja, incapaz de explicar nada, se calló de rodillas, mientras lloraba intensamente. Ron se agachó, e intentó abrazarla, para consolarla, pero ella se apartó bruscamente, dejando a su hermano sorprendido y asustado.  
  
-DÉJAME- sollozó.  
  
El retrato se abrió para dejar paso a Hermione y Sira, que venían juntas de la biblioteca.  
  
-Gin- Harry se había acercado hacia ella y la agarró por los hombros para tranquilizarla, pero esto solo hizo que Ginny saltara, lo que provocó que se cayera sentada en el suelo.  
  
-DEJÁDME EN PAZ, NO ME TOQUÉIS- respiraba agitadamente, como si le faltase el aire. Los chicos se separaron asustados, ya toda la sala los miraba para ver que era lo que les pasaba.  
  
Sira se acercó a ella, que aún continuaba en el suelo.  
  
-¿Gin?- dijo despacio, como temiendo la reacción de ésta. Sus ojos se fijaron en su ropa, y rápidamente comprendió. Ella había pasado por lo mismo hacía unos dos años, por eso había aprendido lucha, y defensa personal. -¡Oh Dios! ¡Gin!- se agachó y la abrazó fuerte. La pelirroja respondió a su abrazo ante la sorpresa de Harry y Ron, que se habían esperado que se asustase, igual que había sucedido con ellos, e intensificó aun mas su llanto.  
  
-Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería- miró a los chicos mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo -las preguntas luego, no creo que quiera saber nada de ustedes ahora.-  
  
El trayecto hacía la enfermería lo hicieron en silencio, solo roto por los constantes sollozos de Ginny, que iba abrazada a Hermione. Cuando llegaron Sira le dijo algo a la Sra. Pomfrey, que ninguno de los demás alcanzaron a oír. Ésta puso cara de asombro y se llevó las manos a la boca, pero la atendió rápidamente. Tumbó a la chica en una camilla y los hizo salir de la sala mientras la examinaba. Sira se acercó al pelirrojo.  
  
-No te preocupes Ron, se pondrá bien- le dijo al ver la cara de preocupación del chico.  
  
-Hay algo que no entiendo, ¿por qué se abrazó a ti, y a nosotros no nos dejó acercarnos?-  
  
-Porque son hombres, Ron.-  
  
-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- inquirió Harry.  
  
-Desde luego Harry, no fue una mujer la que intentó forzarla esta tarde-. En ese instante se abrió la puerta de la enfermería, y la Sra. Pomfrey les dijo que ya podían pasar -Prometedme algo- añadió la morena antes de entrar, los chicos asintieron -no le preguntéis nada, e intentad manteneros a una distancia prudente, no creo que esté muy cómoda con cualquiera que tenga un cromosoma Y.-  
  
Pasaron la tarde con Ginny en la enfermería, hablando de cosas rutinarias, sin tocar el asunto por el que estaban allí en ningún momento. Aunque la pelirroja permanecía ausente en sus propios pensamientos, todos sabían que agradecía que no le preguntasen.  
  
-Bien, es hora de irse- la voz de la enfermera los interrumpió -no se preocupen por la señorita Weasley, mañana podrá salir de aquí. Ahora váyanse a cenar.-  
  
Los chicos obedecieron, se despidieron de Ginny y salieron hacia el comedor, no habían dado diez paso cuando la voz de la enfermera se volvió a escuchar detrás suyo.  
  
-!Señorita Lorens¡- Sira asintió con la cabeza para que continuara -venga un momento, la señorita Weasley quiere decirle algo-  
  
-Está bien- se dirigió a sus compañeros de casa -seguid vosotros, en seguida os alcanzo- volvió sobre sus pasos, entró a la enfermería, y se acercó a la cama de su mejor amiga -¿Gin?-  
  
-Ahora sé que es lo que te pasó aquella tarde en que volviste tan mal- susurró. Sira miró para otro lado, no le gustaba tocar ese tema -también te pasó a ti ¿no?- hablaba en voz baja, como si no quisiera que las paredes escucharan -solo que con tigo llegaron hasta el final. Te violaron.- Sira abrió los ojos completamente. Nunca había hablado de eso con nadie, ni si quiera con Ginny... un momento, "¿hasta el final?". ¿Eso quería decir que a ella no... -pude escapar- leyó sus pensamientos -gracias a tus clases de defensa personal- intentó sonreír, pero no lo consiguió.  
  
-Señorita Weasley tómese esta poción para dormir sin soñar- la enfermera se había acercado con un vaso lleno de un líquido violeta en la mano. La pelirroja obedeció. Cuando madame Pomfrey se hubo ido, continuó.  
  
-¡Pasé tanto miedo!- Sira se abalanzó sobre ella y la atrapó en un abrazo, contagiándose de las lágrimas de Ginny -creí que de verdad no podría escapar, todavía no se como lo conseguí- Sira se separó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. La poción empezaba a hacer efecto en la pelirroja.  
  
-Dime quien fue Gin- imploró.  
  
-Zabini- estaba dormitando pero aún así puedo ver como los ojos de la morena se abrían de golpe, y como su respiración se agitaba -un momento... ¿él?, ¿fue él?, ¿el capullo que te hizo eso?, entonces esa niña... - Ginny también estaba sorprendida, pero la poción no le dejaba demostrarlo, cayó tumbada, y se le cerraron los ojos. La morena ya se iba -mmm... ¿Sira?-  
  
-¿Si?-  
  
-No le hagas nada, sabes que podrías meterte en muchos problemas, yo le diré a Dumbledore-  
  
-No puedo dejar que se quede tan campante, no otra vez- pero la pelirroja ya no escuchaba, había caído profundamente dormida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
-Como me entere de quien fue el cabrón ¡LO MATO!-  
  
-Ron cálmate, así no arreglarás nada- como siempre Hermione intentaba calmar a su amigo -y no hables con la boca llena.-  
  
-Pero es que lo digo en serio, lo voy a matar- replicó este sin hacer caso del comentario e Hermione.  
  
-Herm tiene razón Ron- aconsejó Harry -mejor dejémosle eso a Dumbledore.  
  
El pelirrojo iba a replicar algo, pero en ese momento vio que Sira entraba en el gran comedor, y Hermione le hacía señas de que se sentara con ellos. Querían saber que le había dicho Ginny. Pero Sira los ignoró y se fue directamente hacia la mesa Slytherin ante el asombro de los tres.  
  
La morena llegó a donde estaba Zabini, y sin mediar ni una palabra, lo agarró por la nuca y le undió la cara en el plato del que estaba comiendo. El chico se levantó de la mesa enfadado y miró a la Gryffindor desafiante.  
  
-¿Qué demonios haces?- Sira no le contestó, le pegó un puñetazo en la cara, tan fuerte, que tiró al chico al suelo. Éste se llevó las manos a la nariz -me has...-  
  
-...roto la nariz,- interrumpió ella -lo sé.  
  
-¿PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES?- bramó él levantándose del suelo.  
  
-La pregunta aquí es ¿QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES TU?- contestó -¿TE CREES EL REY DEL MUNDO O ALGO ASÍ?- continuó -PORQUE ADIVINA QUE, ¡¡NO LO ERES!!, NO ERES MAS QUE UN MIERDA-  
  
El chico levantó la mano para darle una bofetada, pero ella fue mas rápida. Le cogió el brazo, y retorciéndoselo lo levantó en el aire, pasándolo por encima de ella, y dejándolo caer de golpe en el frío y duro suelo de piedra del comedor, (N/A no se si saben lo que quiero decir, es ese movimiento de lucha en el que cuando te quieres dar cuenta tienes la espalda pegada al suelo y te duele horriblemente) , ante el asombro de todos los allí presentes. Le pisó el cuello, y se agachó para quedar a su altura, con el pie todavía aprisionándole la garganta.  
  
-Como ves,- le dijo -he aprendido algunas cosas desde nuestro último encuentro, así que no te atrevas a tocarme nunca mas, ni a mi, ni a nadie que yo conozca, por que esto te parecerán cosquillitas en comparación con lo que te voy a hacer- le amenazó.  
  
-Señorita Lorens, ¿qué es todo este espectáculo?- Sira levantó la mirada para dirigirla hacia la profesora McGonagall, pero continuó en la misma posición -¿quiere soltar al señor Zabini de una vez?- La chica lo miró una última vez, y le dio una fuerte bofetada antes de levantarse. -¿A qué se debe todo esto?- Sira desvió la mirada, no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero algún día tendría que decirlo, y parecía que sería hoy. Pues si tenía que decírselo entonces aprovecharía para darle a Zabini donde mas le doliera. Su reputación.  
  
-Solo que creí que sería bueno enseñarle a este cabrón que no puede hacer lo que le dé la gana con las chicas de Hogwarts-  
  
-Señorita Lorens, le advierto, no vuelva a utilizar esa palabra, y ¿se puede saber de que está hablando?-  
  
-Pues que este capullo...-  
  
-¡SEÑORITA LORENS!-  
  
-¡Pero si no he utilizado esa palabra!- contestó -bueno, esta bien, ESTE, intentó aprovecharse de una de mis amigas, y no voy a dejar que les haga lo mismo que a mí- Hermione, Harry y Ron se acercaron a la chica.  
  
-¿FUE ESTE CABRON EL QUE LE HIZO ESO A MI HERMANA?- bramó el pelirrojo intentando pegarle al Slytherin, que ya estaba de pié -SERAS HIJO DE...-  
  
-¡¡¡¡SEÑOR WEASLEY!!!!- regañó la profesora. (N/A tenía que interrumpir, como odio ese insulto . ¡que culpa tendrá la pobre madre!) -Señorita Lorens, ¿intenta decirnos que el señor Zabini abusó de usted, y que ha intentado hacer lo mismo con la señorita Weasley?-  
  
-¡Mientes!, lo que te pasa es que andas por ahí frotándote contra todos como una perra en celo y no soportas que yo te rechazara- protestó el Slyherin.  
  
-TÚ CALLATE LA BOCA SI NO QUIERES BESAR EL SUELO, POR QUE TE JURO QUE COMO TE COJA TE MATO- chilló Sira, intentando escapar de los brazos de Harry y Ron que la tenían sujeta para que no le volviese a pegar -y si tanto miento, probemos con el Veritaserum, o mejor aún, HAGANLES UN CHEQUEO DE SANGRE- el Slytherin palideció notablemente ante la mención del suero de la verdad. El comedor estaba sumergido en susurros, y las quejas de Sira que seguía intentando escapar de los brazos que la sujetaban, pero sin éxito.  
  
-¿Qué tonterías dice, señorita Lorens?- dijo por fin la profesora -no se por qué les tendríamos que hacer un chequeo de sangre, aunque sea verdad lo que dice, no aparecerá en su sangre, ni en la del señor Zabini-  
  
-Yo no he dicho que me hagan a mi nada, claro que no aparecerá nada en mi sangre,- dejó de forcejear para liberarse y sonrió mirando fijamente a Zabini- pero sin duda alguna habrá un gran parecido entre la sangre tuya- le dijo- y... la de mi hija.-  
  
El comedor se quedó en silencio, mientras Zabini abría los ojos con asombro, ¿Lorens tenía una hija suya?, ¿de algo tan repugnante como lo que él le había hecho, había nacido una criatura?.  
  
-SUÉLTENME- gritó la Gryffindor a sus captores. Estos obedecieron, aún atontados por la noticia, y ella se fue del gran comedor ante la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos y profesores del colegio.  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Bueno, ya se que en este cap. no hay nada de Dr-G (sorry .), pero tenía que meterlo para algunas cosas que pasaran en el futuro. De todas formas espero que les guste, que está hecho con mucho cariño y mucho esfuerzo, pues llevo horas escribiéndolo y tengo mucho frio. Además fue muy duro para mi escribir esto, pues a mi me pasó algo parecido a lo que le ocurrió a Ginny, pero peor, porque yo nunca había hecho nada con él chico, ni siquiera un beso, y además se suponía que él era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero bueno, ya lo superé.  
  
Espero que les guste y que me manden mucho RR par animarme a continuar, tb sugerencias de como hacerlo, howlers, tomates,.... etc. que se que no está bien el cap. pero ya les dije que es algo doloroso para mi recordar.¡_¡  
  
Un aviso: tengo pensados algunos caps. mas, pero la mayoría van a lleva canciones, (vamos, estilo songfic) y les agradecería que me dijeran si les molesta o les gusta, para poner o no las canciones, supongo que la historia será mas o menos la misma, pero puedo incluir o no la canción. Así que díganme please. Gracias.  
  
Ahora contestaré a los RR. GRACIAS POR MANDARMELOS!!!  
  
CAROLINE MACMANAMAN: que bueno que te gusta mi fic, tengo en cuenta la idea que me diste, y creo que me va a servir mas adelante. Muchas gracias, leí tu fic, y me encantó, continúalo pronto.  
  
PILIKA-LASTHOPE: tranquila que alguna ganará, que despues de todo a mi me encanta ese chico ^.^  
  
VALERY RIDDLE: gracias por tu nuevo review, espero que me sigas escribiendo ^.~ y gracias por los animos con el castigo, pero ya me lo quitaron jeje, mas por no soportarme que por otra cosa, porque di mucho la lata, para que me dejaran coger el ordenador. Espero que te guste la dedicatoria.^.^ Que este cap. ya es mas largo que los anteriores.  
  
LIL SONIS: gracias de nuevo por tu review, bueno, aunque no fue exactamente como dijiste, ahí está la amiga de Ginny, y aunque Malfoy no apuntó ningún tanto, los hará, LO PROMETO. Espero que te guste la dedicatoria.  
  
Quien quiera hacerlo puede escribirme a andre_a_zazel@hotmail.com  
  
Bye, y feliz carnaval. 


	4. Yo si te extraño

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!!!! Lo se, lo se, no me maten, me tardé siglos en actualizar, pero es que primero fueron mis exámenes, luego me fui a Italia de viaje de estudios, que por si a alguien le interesa fue la bomba, y luego las vacaciones. Espero que ustedes también hayan pasado felices vacaciones.  
  
De todos modos tengo que decirles que no me olvidé del fic por aquellos parajes, y que este capítulo esta escrito a medias en la habitación de un hotel de Venecia, y otras medias en el asiento del autobús, de camino a Florencia, a las 7 de la mañana (era incapaz de dormir en el bus y todo el mundo iba planchando la oreja) espero que les guste el detalle, (que cuentista soy ^.^ )  
  
Quien quiera puede escribir a andre_a_zazel@hotmail.com.  
  
Bueno, al final del fic les contesto los reviews, que me sigan escribiendo, que me hace mucha ilusión, y en serio que siento haber tardado tanto, pero es que también estaba un poco estancada, una crisis de inspiración, que les llaman por ahí. jeje.  
  
También dedicarles el cap. 4 a: SARA MELISS, ARWEN CHAN y SOUL HUNTRESS. Gracias por sus reviews.  
  
Ahora si, espero que les guste.  
  
CAPÍTULO 4: YO SI TE EXTRAÑO.  
  
-Debe ser horrible- dijo Hermione cuando pasaron delante de otro grupo de chismosos que cuchicheaban, sin duda alguna, del cotilleo de los últimos 15 días: Sira, Zabini, y la niña de la que nadie sabía nada.  
  
Hacía una semana que Ginny había abandonado la enfermería, y desde entonces se esforzaba por levantar el ánimo de su amiga, pero sin mucho éxito. Sira, por su parte, no se mostraba diferente, tan misteriosa y callada como lo había sido siempre, fingía que no le molestaban los constantes murmullos que la acompañaban a todas partes, pero sus amigos sabían que no estaba bien. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola, ni si quiera quería la compañía de Ginny, y cuando no estaba con ellos tampoco sabían donde estaba pero, desde luego, no estaba en el castillo; algunas veces la habían buscado y nunca la encontraban por ningún lado, nadie la había visto.  
  
-Supongo que muy agradable no debe de ser, pero si le molesta, desde luego no lo está demostrando- apuntó Ron.  
  
-No quiere darles el gusto de que sepan que le afecta lo que digan- contestó Ginny -y mucho menos a los Sly-.  
  
Se dirigían hacia el G. Comedor para la cena. Por fin era viernes, para gusto de la mayoría. Al llegar se sentaron en la mesa Gryffindor, Harry y Ginny en frente de Ron y Hermione. Sira no bajó a cenar, pero eso ya era una costumbre. Desde que había pegado a Zabini en el comedor, solo iba allí para almorzar, el desayuno y la cena no los hacía, a no ser que la pelirroja le llevase unas tostadas o algo de fruta al dormitorio que compartían.  
  
-¿Quieren saber lo que opino yo?- dijo Herm -creo que realmente Sira no es tan pacífica como aparente, y simplemente se desaparece para no pegarle a nadie y ganarse un buen castigo.-  
  
Su discurso se vio interrumpido por un súbito silencio en el comedor. Dumblendore se había levantado con obvias intenciones de comunicar algo a sus alumnos.  
  
-Queridos estudiantes, aunque muchos aquí todavía son muy jóvenes, creo que todos tienen la suficiente capacidad como para asimilar y comprender la magnitud de lo que les voy a contar.- El director hizo una pausa para esperar a que desaparecieran los murmullos que se habían levantado tras sus palabras. -Al instante comprenderán, si les nombro a Voldermort, que nada bueno es lo que les tengo que contar, y de seguro es así. Aunque llevamos un largo período de paz y tranquilidad aquí en Inglaterra, con lo que respecta a Voldermort y sus vasallos, eso no quiere decir que éstos estén inactivos, si no que están atacando otras comunidades mágicas.  
  
Tal es así, que la comunidad mágica española de Urz (N/A un pueblito, algo así como Hogsmeade), en la que se encuentra el colegio Libermore, (N/A llevo horas pensando en el nombre, así que no me apaleen ^.^) ha sido atacada por mortífagos. Tengo la desgracia de comunicarles que los muertos se cuentan por centenares, y que el colegio ha quedado totalmente destruido, así que Hogwarts alojará a algunos de los alumnos que han sobrevivido a este ataque, para que puedan así terminar sus estudios. Mañana será la selección de los nuevos alumnos, aunque no vendrán todos, pues son, si no recuerdo mal, unos 8 estudiantes los que llegarán unos días mas tarde. Debo decirles que sería para mí un honor que todos ustedes, alumnos, recibieran a éstos compañeros de la mejor manera posible, por eso les ruego la asistencia a todos mañana a la cena, cuando se realizará la selección- hizo una pausa en la que dejó a los estudiantes hacerse a la idea de lo que había dicho -señorita Weasley, dígale a su amiga, la señorita Lorens, que la espero a ella también, y como sé que negará, dígale que para ella es una orden.-  
  
-Muy bien profesor- contestó la pelirroja.  
  
-Y ahora pueden continuar con la cena. Que les aproveche-.  
  
El comedor rápidamente se sumió en murmullos de estudiantes curiosos, que se preguntaban por los nuevos alumnos, o comentaban preocupados el hecho de que los mortífagos hubieran atacado un colegio.  
  
-Al menos esto alejará los cotilleos de Sira- comentó Harry esbozando una triste sonrisa.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-¡Weasley!- otra vez la llamaba; hizo caso omiso y siguió su camino -espera un momento, por favor- esta vez se detuvo al escuchar el ruego del chico.  
  
-¿Qué coño quieres ahora?- soltó.  
  
-Cuida tu lenguaje Weasley, no es el más apropiado para una señorita-  
  
-No me vaciles, Malfoy, que no tengo todo el día para perderlo viéndote la cara, ¿qué quieres?-  
  
-Solo decirte que van a venir alumnos nuevos-  
  
-Ya lo sé-  
  
-Y que vienen de España, vamos, que son extranjeros-  
  
-Malfoy, eres un avispa- espetó la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Un qué?- se extrañó él.  
  
-Un avispa. Avispado, vamos, que menos mal que me lo dices tú, porque si no nunca hubiese llegado a esa conclusión yo sola-  
  
-Déjame terminar, ¿quieres?-  
  
-Adelante, pero acaba de una vez-  
  
-Solo espero que no te arrastres detrás de ninguno de ellos- resumió.  
  
-Perdona, ¿cómo dices?- Ginny no sabía que le irritaba más, si que le dijera eso, o que se quedara tan campante, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a exigirle, a decirle... aquello, porque no tenía derecho ni si quiera a insinuárselo, y encima se quedaba tan fresco, como si estuviera comentando el tiempo. -¿Cómo dices?- repitió.  
  
-Bueno, las chicas tenéis cierta predilección por lo que es nuevo, y si encima es diferente, más-  
  
-Me estás tomando el pelo- afirmó ella -¿verdad?-  
  
-No- contestó tranquilamente.  
  
-¿PERO TU DE QUE VAS?- gritó -¡¡DEJAME EN PAZ!!. Primero me ocultas de todo el mundo, luego pasas de mi, y ahora, para poner la guinda, vienes a reclamarme por algo que no tienes ningún derecho, porque lo perdiste hace tiempo, y que encima ni si quiera sabes si va a ocurrir- estalló -porque, ¿sabes algo?- dijo bajando la voz y acercándose a él- yo si te extraño- le acarició el pelo, bajando la mano por la nuca, rozándole el cuello, para acabar tocando sus labios entreabiertos. Contacto que lo hizo estremecer. -Te extraño mucho- acercó su cara a la de él, dejando sus labios a escasos centímetros, mientras él solo cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de aquel contacto tan ansiado.  
  
¡Merlín!, ¡cómo echaba de menos a la pelirroja!.  
  
-Si tan solo no fueses tan cabezota y orgulloso- y le besó. No era un beso pasional y profundo, más bien un tierno y leve roce de labios, que les sirvió para recordarles por qué habían salido juntos; sólo un roce y la electricidad les recorría. Se complementaban: el uno era parte del otro y viceversa. Ginny se separó de él y emprendió la marcha.  
  
Quería decirle que él también la extrañaba, que quería que volviese con él, que la quería, sin embargo, la estaba dejando marchar. Corrió tras ella y la agarró por un brazo, haciendo que la chica se volviera hacia él.  
  
-Weasley- dijo -te dije que volverías a mí arrastrándote- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan imbécil? ¿Tan difícil era?.  
  
¡PLAF!  
  
-Yo no me estoy arrastrando por ti, ¡cretino!- se fue dejándolo en el pasillo, sobándose la mejilla abofeteada. La había vuelto a cagar. ¡Joder!, pero... se había anotado un tanto.  
  
Malfoy 1. Weasley 1.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-¡Estúpido! ¡Cerdo! ¡Imbécil! ¡Cretino! ¡Jilipollas!...  
  
-Idiota-  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-Que se te olvida idiota, creo, bueno además de cabeza hueca, troglodita,...  
  
-Hola, Harry-  
  
-Hola, ¿puedo saber a quién estás piropeando tan fervientemente?-  
  
-Da igual- de repente su cara se ensombreció con una repentina tristeza, y las lágrimas que asomaban a sus ojos amenazaban con salir de un momento a otro. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan orgulloso?, ¿no había dado ella el primer paso?, ¿no podía aceptarlo y ya, sin restregárselo?  
  
-¿Gin?- tanteó el ojiverde. Ya no había defensa. La barrera de la pelirroja se había derrumbado y ella había empezado a llorar amargamente. La sala común se estaba llenando, había terminado la cena. Harry se acercó y la abrazó. -Oye, en mi cuarto tengo chocolate de mi última visita a Hogsmeade, si me acompañas te doy un pedazo, que dicen que levanta el ánimo, y a lo mejor también te animas a contarme lo que te pasa, que siempre ayuda, ¿te parece?-  
  
-Está bien- sollozó la chica.  
  
Los dos chicos subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de los varones de séptimo.  
  
-Toca antes de entrar, Harry, no quiero encontrarme a ninguno de tus compañeros en alguna situación... digamos, no presentable-  
  
-No te preocupes, a esta hora nunca hay nadie, todos están acabando de cenar-  
  
-OK-  
  
Harry abrió la puerta y se encontró con un extraño aroma en el ambiente y todas las cortinas del cuarto echadas, estaban completamente a oscuras, inhalando lo que parecía ser algún tipo de esencia o incienso.  
  
Descorrió las cortinas y les asombró descubrir una cama ocupada. En el lecho yacían dos figuras desnudad, a las que la sábana solo cubría de cintura para abajo, durmiendo inocentemente. Que extraño, era la cama de Ron.  
  
-Gin, ¿con quien está durmiendo tu hermano?, no sabía que tuviera novia-  
  
-Ni yo- la chica a la que pertenecía la melena morena, estaba tumbada boca abajo, dejando su rostro cubierto, mientras que Ron la aprisionaba contra sí con un solo brazo. -Espera un momento-  
  
La pelirroja cogió una pluma del escritorio de Harry y le hizo cosquillas a la chica en la espalda descubierta, lo que la hizo volverse y abrazarse a su amante mientras susurraba su nombre en un quejido casi mudo, dejando su rostro al descubierto.  
  
La sorpresa invadía las voces de los chicos cuando se preguntaron al unísono:  
  
............  
  
............  
  
-¿Hermione?-  
  
Notas de autora: Bueno, antes que nada disculparme otra vez por el retraso (lo se, encima soy pesada)  
  
-Sara Meliss: Bueno, ya ves que Draco al fin si hizo algo que molestó mucho a Ginny, pero se pasó, diría yo ( ya se que yo escribo pero...). Espero que este cap. te guste, y que lo disfrutaras, si quieres puedes darme algunas ideas mas jeje. Por cierto me gustaría que me dijeses si escribes fics para leerlos. Bye.  
  
Arwen Chan: ¡¡¡QUE ILUSION ME HIZO TU RR!!! se que soy muy efusiva, pero es cierto, me encantó que me escribieses, quiero que sepas que tu y Deniko son mis escritoras favoritas (de fics, me entiendes), estoy enganchada a practicamente todos tus fics, y Déjate querer se lleva la palma, es genial, asi que que tú me digas que te gusta mi fic es todo un halago para mí. NO QUIERO MENOSPRECIAR A LOS DEMAS, ENTIENDANME, TODOS LOS RR ME HACEN ILUSIÓN. Lo de aceptar reviews anónimos, pues no se como hacerlo, pero me encantaría, todo lo que sean RR son bienvenidos. Me gustaría que me siguieras escribiendo para saber que te parece mi fic, y te querría pedir un favor, ¿podrías leer mis caps. antes de subirlos si te los envio por mail?, para corregir algunos errores, y que me des tu opinion. Contestame en un review o a mi dire andre_a_zazel@hotmail.com. ¡Qué extensa soy!. Por cierto tb para mi Ginny es la mejor.  
  
Soul huntress: Gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic, y bueno, aunque en este cap. no, no te preocupes que juegos de seducción entre estos dos habrá, y muchos. Lo de los songfics, lo pensé, y me parece que no los pondré, simplemente pondré la canción que da título al fic (por siempre tu, de Christina Aguilera) y a lo mejor una o dos mas, pero no mas. Gracias por tus ánimos con lo de mi historia. Lo de la intriga, pues creo que no se puede.  
  
Espero que no se me olvide nadie. Gracias a todos y sigan enviándome reviews, si hay alguien que no está registrado puede enviarme un mail a  
  
andre_a_zazel@hotmail.com  
  
GRACIAS.  
  
Azazel Black 


	5. Tienes que pagar por ello

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!!!, bueno, como ven esta vez no me tardé tanto en actualizar como la pasada, ahora intentaré actualizar mas seguido, aunque en seguida empezaré con mis exámenes, así que no se ilusionen ^.^¡. Quiero decirles que les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, y que éste cap va dedicado a quienes me dejaron uno el cap. anterior . gracias. y ahora sin mas el cap. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE.  
  
CAPÍTULO 5: TIENES QUE PAGAR POR ELLO.  
  
Por fin había llegado la noche del sábado. Día tan ansiado por muchos, que esperaban con impaciencia conocer a los nuevos alumnos, y que tenían la esperanza de que ellos les contarían todos los detalles del ataque. Ya todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos esperando la llegada de 'los nuevos', como les llamaban entre ellos. Hermione y Ron se lanzaban miradas furtivas demasiado avergonzados por los acontecimientos, mientras su dos amigos, Harry y Ginny, los vigilaban de cerca sin evitar que las sonrisas escaparan de sus labios, pues aunque ellos no querían confesar, sabían demasiado bien porque estaban así.  
  
* Flash Back *  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
-¿Hermione?-  
  
Los dos chicos se miraron confundidos y con sonrisas cómplices dibujando sus caras. Harry se acercó a Ginny.  
  
-Ve abajo y pídele a Colin su cámara,- la pelirroja lo miró confundida -si no tenemos pruebas lo negarán hasta la muerte- le guiñó un ojo, a lo que Ginny respondió con una malévola sonrisa, y salió por la puerta para cumplir con su cometido.  
  
No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando la chica regresó al cuarto con la cámara en sus manos como si de un trofeo se tratase.  
  
-¡Vaya, que prisa te has dado!- opinó el moreno.  
  
-Si,- sonrió ella -Colin no puso ninguna objeción, dijo algo así como que si era para mí, estaba bien- confesó.  
  
-Ya lo suponía- murmuró él por toda respuesta.  
  
La pelirroja pasó la cámara a Harry, que con mucho cuidado presionó dos veces seguidas el botón. Automáticamente dos fotos se materializaron en la mano de Ginny, que se las guardó en el bolsillo sin pensárselo. Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano para que saliesen de la habitación y ella se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras él les cerraba las cortinas de la cama. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Ginny se apresuró a sacar las fotos de su túnica.  
  
-¿Para qué quieres dos?- preguntó al chico, que llegaba en ese momento.  
  
-No les diremos que los hemos visto, por el momento, pero cuando llegue ese momento... con ésta- añadió mientras le arrebataba una de entre las manos -yo podré chantajear a Ron, y con esa- señaló a su mano -tú chantajearás a Hermione- la pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa.  
  
-Eres malo- contestó.  
  
-Lo sé, es uno de mis encantos ocultos- le guiñó un ojo y sonrió pícaramente.  
  
-Pues espero que no sean todos como éste- bromeó. * Fin Flash Back *  
  
-Estos dos todavía no se atreven a contarnos nada- predicó Harry al oído de la pelirroja.  
  
-¿Qué quieres?- espetó ella sonriendo -¡si todavía no se atreven a hablar entre ellos!- los dos estallaron en una carcajada que resonó en el salón, dando paso a un súbito silencio.  
  
La puerta se estaba abriendo.  
  
Por ella aparecieron una treintena de jóvenes, todos mayores de los catorce, por lo que se podía apreciar. La profesora McGonagall dio comienzo a la selección y poco a poco todos fueron repartidos entre las diferentes casas, curiosamente, ninguno de ellos cayó en la casa Slytherin, y éstos parecían haberlo notado, por que rápidamente Zabinni y Malfoy, prefectos de su casa, se levantaron ante sus expectantes compañeros .  
  
-No se preocupen, los Sly les daremos una bienvenida como la que se merecen- y sonrieron maléficamente para volver a sentarse.  
  
La selección estaba hecha y todos comían felices, sin embargo en una esquina una chica morena miraba tristemente hacía un punto indefinido en la mesa de profesores. Sira esperaba que no fuera esa la sorpresa que Dumblerdore le había prometido, sería una desilusión.  
  
* * * * * Ya había pasado casi una semana desde que habían llegado los nuevos alumnos, que ya estaban completamente integrados en la sociedad de Hogwarts, incluso les había dado tiempo a formar nuevas parejas. La noche de la selección, Dumblerdore les había anunciado que, como bienvenida a sus nuevos compañeros, harían un baile el último sábado del mes, en dos semanas, y ya estaban a jueves. El sábado era la primera salida a Hogsmeade y ya todo el mundo, sobre todo las chicas, estaban planeando lo que se iban a comprar. Como novedad, al baile acudirían vestidos con ropa muggle. Sobra decir que esto no agradaba a todo el mundo.  
  
Hermione y Ginny se encontraban en la sala común charlando, sentadas en el suelo cercano a la chimenea. Eran las únicas personas en la sala; ya pasaba de la medianoche y Harry y Ron todavía no regresaban de su supuesta práctica de Quidditch.  
  
-En serio Herm, ¡no puedo cree que haya hecho eso!- decía la pelirroja -¿cómo pudo ocultarme algo así?-  
  
-No sé- respondió ella preocupada -a lo mejor es que quería aclararse un poco antes de decírselo a nadie-  
  
-No, no y no Herm, ella sabe que no me gusta que mis amigas tengan secretos conmigo- las indirectas de la pelirroja eran muy claras.  
  
-Pero... entiéndela- intentaba excusarse la morena al sentirse identificada con el caso, por supuesto inventado por Ginny para sacarle información; claro que ella eso... no lo sabía.  
  
-No, no intentes justificarla, imagina que es al contrario, imagina que soy yo la que se acuesta pues no sé... con su hermano, por ejemplo, ¿cómo le sentaría que no se lo contase?. Yo te lo digo, ¡le sentaría fatal!-  
  
-Gin, Padma no tiene hermanos- intentó desviar el tema.  
  
-Da igual, es solo un ejemplo- tendría que ser mas perspicaz o Hermione se daría cuenta, no por nada era considerada tan inteligente,- algo tan importante no se le oculta a una amiga, ¿verdad Herm?- la morena miró hacia el fuego intentando huir de la presión.  
  
-Verás Gin, yo...- la puerta se abrió dando paso a Harry y Ron, y cortando la confesión de Hermione, que tanto trabajo había costado a Ginny.  
  
-Hola- saludaron los chicos al unísono.  
  
Ron se sentó al lado del fuego y extendió hacia él sus manos para calentarse, mientras el moreno se acercaba a Hermione y la besaba en la mejilla a modo de saludo.  
  
-¡Oye!, ¡que yo también estoy aquí!- se quejó la pelirroja al ver que el chico no la besaba a ella también (N/A no piensen mal, beso de amigos). El chico se acercó y la besó muy cerca del oído.  
  
-Ya lo he conseguido, confesó- murmuró para que solo ella escuchase -bueno, me voy a la cama, fíjense que tarde es-.  
  
-Está bien, nosotras nos quedamos un poco más- respondió la morena. Él asintió con la cabeza y se fue.  
  
-Oye Herm,- llamó Ron -¿podría hablar con tigo un momento?-.  
  
-Uy, creo que salgo sobrando aquí- rezó la pelirroja ganándose una mirada recriminatoria por parte de su amiga. Le contestó con una sonrisa y continuó como si nada -¡espérame Harry!- se levantó y se dirigió hacia él, que apenas había empezado a subir las escaleras -no tengo sueño y así me darás conversación-.  
  
-Está bien, pero vamos a mi cuarto, no quiero que ese dichoso tobogán me machaque las rodillas (N/A ya saben, las escaleras del cuarto de chicas).  
  
-Vale, como quieras, pero primero voy a ponerme el pijama, éste uniforme me tiene harta-.  
  
Subió a su habitación y rápidamente volvió a bajar. Harry ya no estaba, así que subió a su cuarto resistiendo la tentación de quedarse a escuchar la conversación de su hermano con Hermione. Entró cerrando la puerta sigilosamente tras de sí.  
  
-Shhh, no hagas ruido, ya están todos durmiendo- la pelirroja asintió y corrió a sentarse en la cama del chico- y bien, ¿de qué estabais hablando antes de que llegásemos?... ¡espera!- extendió una mano hacia ella -no me lo digas, ¡del baile!- exclamó sarcásticamente. La pelirroja rodó los ojos.  
  
-¡Pues no, listo!, estaba intentando que Hermione me contara lo que había pasado con mi hermano, y lo estaba haciendo cuando llegasteis a interrumpir, y se cayó-.  
  
-Vaya, que pena- se sentó en la cama apoyando la espalda en la pared, mientras ella lo miraba sentada a sus pies -pues yo he logrado que Ron me lo cuente, ¡pero hay que ver lo cabezota que es!, al final tuve que preguntarle directamente, ¡no veas la cara que se le quedó!- sonrió mientras ella se sentaba a su lado en la misma posición que él.  
  
-¿Y bien?-.  
  
-Y bien ¿qué?-.  
  
-¿No piensas contármelo?-  
  
-Lo siento, es secreto de confesión- declaró poniendo una mano sobre su pecho en pose teatral.  
  
-¡Oh, vamos Harry!- le golpeó el brazo -¿no pensarás dejarme con la intriga?-  
  
-Pues la verdad es que... sí- sonrió.  
  
Ella se puso de rodillas y le mordió suavemente el hombro que tenía a su alcance.  
  
-¡Ah no!, ¡eso si que no!-  
  
Se incorporó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. La chica se deshacía en sonoras carcajadas mientras se retorcía intentando librarse de la tortura.  
  
-¡No Harry, cosquillas no!- imploró.  
  
-Has sido mala, y ahora tienes que pagar por ello-.  
  
De repente ella cesó su risa.  
  
-¿Harry?- murmuró.  
  
Al moverse para intentar librarse de él, y al él perseguirla, habían quedado en una postura de la que recién ahora eran conscientes. Él había quedado tumbado sobre ella, aprisionándola con el peso de su cuerpo.  
  
-¿Si, Gin?- contestó en un susurro ronco, mirando fijamente sus ojos, luego su nariz, y finalmente sus labios.  
  
La chica levantó ligeramente su mentón y él no se hizo de rogar.  
  
La besó.  
  
Notas de la autora: ¡¡¡No me maten!!! Bueno, ya sé que en éste cap no hay nada de Draco-Ginny, pero es necesario. Quería hacerlo más largo, pero me llevaría mucho mas tiempo actualizar, así que simplemente lo haré en dos. Lo de Ginny y Harry, pues algunas me dijeron que a Draco le estaría bien empleado que Ginny se juntase con algún extranjero, solo por fastidiarle, y yo digo ¿con quién va a fastidiarlo más que con Harry?, lo siento, no me apaleen, pero es necesario para el resto de la historia. En el próximo cap. prometo que saldrá Draco y si puedo tb la conversación entre Ron y Herm.  
  
Simplemente agradecer a todos los que me enviaron RR y decirles que sigan haciéndolo. A todos los que no lo hicieron, sólo dénle al botoncito, con que pongan 'me gusta', o 'no me gusta', me conformo, solo eso, pero por favor, ¡¡¡escríbanme algo!!!.  
  
Gracias a SaraMeliss por su ayuda con mi historia Clavos y Sangre, al final la presentaré, me halaga que te haya gustado.  
  
Dudas, consejos, ruegos y críticas en un RR o en un mail a andre_a_zazel@hotmail.com  
  
Todo aquel que quiera darme algo de conversación, comentar fics, Harry Potter, o cualquier otra cosa, también puede escribirme a esa dirección, estaré encantada de hablar con todo el mundo, y una vez mas... ¡¡¡DÉJENME UN REVIEW!!!  
  
GRACIAS  
  
Azazel Black 


	6. ¿Qué nos pasó?

HOLA!!! en estos momento tenía que estar estudiando filosofía para un examen de mañana, pero... no tengo ganas.

De nuevo siento el retraso, pero se murió un tío muy preciado para mí, y no tenía ni el tiempo ni el ánimo necesarios para escribir. Sorry.

Espero que les guste y DÉJENME REVIEWS!!!!!

****

CAPÍTULO 6: ¿QUÉ NOS PASÓ?.

La chica levantó ligeramente su mentón y él no se hizo de rogar.

La besó.

La besó frenéticamente, como si hubiera estado esperado ese momento durante años, y ella respondía de igual manera. Pronto sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una violenta lucha por dominar al otro, y el calor de la habitación iba en aumento. Las manos del chico pasaron por debajo de la blusa de la pelirroja, provocando que ésta se estremeciera con el contacto. Al saberse acertado, él continuó deslizando su mano sobre su vientre, acariciando su ombligo, repasando el contorno de su femenina figura con sus dedos, y subiendo peligrosamente.

Ella no se quedaba atrás, pronto la camiseta del chico estaba arrojada en el suelo, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso. La pelirroja apoyó sus manos en el pecho del chico, acariciando suavemente sus pectorales, mientras profundizaban mas el beso.

-Espera- murmuraron a un tiempo, recelosos a interrumpirse.

Ambos se miraron fijamente comprendiendo. Fue Harry quien rompió el silencio.

-Gin, yo... -

-Harry..., no hace falta que me digas nada- se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo -yo también creo que no deberíamos continuar-

-No, yo quiero que entiendas, quiero explicarte- apuntó mientras se incorporaba y sentaba apoyando la espalda en la pared. Ella, al ver la acción del chico se acomodó recostando la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

-Está bien entonces- aceptó.

-Yo no quiero que pienses que te utilizo ni nada por el estilo, me atraes Ginny, me atraes mucho más de lo que te imaginas, incluso me atrevería a aventurar que me gustas, pero eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo- argumentó.

Ella le miró ofendida, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-Pues fíjate que yo a estas alturas pensé que ya era algo más que eso, que curioso ¿no?- le recriminó con sarcasmo. Se levantó ofendida con obvias intenciones de no continuar con la charla. Al ver esto, él la asió por un brazo impidiendo su huída

-Espera Gin, déjame terminar, por favor...- la pelirroja lo miró recelosa pero volvió a su posición sin nada que objetar- obviamente eres algo más que la hermana de Ron, y eso es precisamente lo que quiero que entiendas. Para mi eres también como una hermana, y una de mis mejores amigas, y no quiero que todo eso se estropeé por un simple arrebato, porque no es mas que eso, ¿verdad?- la miró expectante. Desde luego solo necesitaba que ella lo pidiera para abalanzarse nuevamente sobre sus labios, le estaba costando un esfuerzo sobrehumano negarse ese placer.

-Verdad, Harry- ella sonrió levemente, también había disfrutado del beso -y si me guardas el secreto te contaré que... estoy enamorada de otra persona, claro que no te pienso decir quien- sonrió de nuevo.

El chico se encogió de hombros aceptando lo inevitable: no iba a contárselo.

-Ok, pero eso es inhumano, sabes que para mi la curiosidad es una tortura- protestó a la vez que fruncía el entrecejo en un gesto cómico e infantil.

-¿Ah si?, pues sepa usted, señor Potter, que fue la curiosidad quien mató al gato- guiñó un ojo pícaramente.

Se incorporó sentándose en el colchón, sobre las sábanas que ellos mismos habían revuelto minutos antes, y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Por segunda vez en la noche, Harry la cogió por el brazo impidiendo su avance y la miró suplicante.

-No te vayas, por favor-

-¿Qué?- se extrañó ella.

-Quédate aquí, conmigo, solo ésta noche- de nuevo esa mirada de súplica.

Hizo a un lado las sábanas dejándole sitio a su lado.

-Está bien, también a mí me apetece compañía ésta noche- contestó después de unos segundos de reflexión.

El chico tiró de su brazo recostándola en el lecho de espaldas a él, y haciendo lo mismo a su lado. Ella se giró para mirarlo fijamente y, ante la sorpresa del chico, lo besó. Un simple roce de labios antes de volver a darle la espalda dejándolo demasiado sorprendido.

-¿Y eso?- preguntó.

-Tómalo como una despedida-

Él sonrió, le encantaba aquella pelirroja. De repente, recordó lo que ella le había confesado hacía unos minutos.

-Por cierto Gin,...

-¿Mmm?- la pelirroja estaba ya adormilada, y ni si quiera se molestó en abrir los ojos para emitir un extraño sonido como respuesta. Harry también cerró los ojos y se acomodó acurrucándose mas cerca de ella, todavía sonriendo.

-No me preguntes como, y puedes estar tranquila, no le he dicho nada a Ron, pero...- sonrió mas ampliamente al prever la reacción de la pelirroja -estoy enterado de tu situación con Malfoy-.

Ella abrió sus ojos al máximo al procesar lo que el moreno le acababa de decir.

------

-Ron, ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?- preguntó la chica acercándose y sentándose cerca del pelirrojo.

-Yo... bueno... yo...- empezó a tartamudear. Desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal que tenía en frente con intención de aminorar la presión.

-Ron- ella sonrió tímidamente -si dejas de balbucear a lo mejor te entiendo- ya era patente, el sonrojo del chico superaba el color de su cabello.

-Yo... verás Hermione, yo solo quería saber...- resopló intentando coger el valor suficiente -yo solo quiero saber que demonios se supone que somos tú y yo después de lo que pasó el otro día-.

-¿Qué?- ella no había entendido nada. ¡Genial! ahora tendría que repetirlo.

-Que qué se supone que somos- ahora ya no se atrevía ni a mirar hacia la ventana, su mirada se había clavado en el suelo, admirando los dibujos que formaban la moqueta sobre la que estaban sentados. Sintió que si se ponía mas colorado llegaría a irradiar calor.

-¿Qué quieres que seamos?- preguntó ella tan confundida y avergonzada como él.

-Yo..., no sé Hermione, me gustas mucho, ya lo sabes... ya te lo dije, pero no quiero que juegues conmigo- ella lo miraba estupefacta, y él no sabía de donde sacaba valor -yo sé que te sigues escribiendo con Krum, y que te gusta, y sabes lo celoso que soy, y yo no quiero sufrir-

-Ron, no me gusta Krum, de hecho, nunca me gustó, es simplemente un amigo- confesó.

-Sabes que no es cierto- la miró implorándole. Era una pregunta, él estaba esperando que se lo confirmara... de nuevo. Ella simplemente se acercó, y haciendo acopio de su valor Gryffindor, lo besó tiernamente -no me hagas daño, por favor- murmuró él suplicante, casi pegado a sus labios, sin abrir los ojos.

-Nunca- prometió antes de volverlo a besar, ahora mas profundamente.

------

Despertó con los primeros rayos de sol, aquella mañana las clases empezaban con pociones y no era cosa de llegar tarde. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la cama de su amigo para despertarlo, tampoco era la mejor idea que él llegara tarde. Descorrió con despreocupación las cortinas de su cama.

-Harry, ¡arriba!, tenemos.... ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- bramó despertando a todos sus compañeros, que observaron la escena y se fueron del cuarto con la ropa en brazos, en vista del inminente pleito.

El moreno, completamente desconcertado, abrió bruscamente los ojos e, incorporándose a medias en la cama, palpó la mesilla en busca de sus gafas, que se colocó rápidamente. Tendida junto a él, en su misma cama, estaba la causa del reproche del pelirrojo.

-¡Ya, Ron!, de verdad que tienes un despertar...- se quejó la pelirroja, antes de dirigirse al moreno -¿siempre te despierta tan dulcemente?- preguntó sarcástica -de verdad, así da gusto- siguió de igual manera.

-Pues no Virginia Weasley, no siempre lo despierto así, ¡SOLO CUANDO ME ENCUENTRO CON QUE HA PASADO LA NOCHE CON MI HERMANA!- terminó exasperado -y ya me están explicando esto o si no... ¡¡LO MATO!!- señaló al moreno sin mirarlo, como si con solo hacerlo ya corriera el riesgo de no poder evitar estrangularlo.

-Verás Ron, yo... -

-Me quedé dormida- espetó la pelirroja cortando su confesión -ayer cuando ustedes se quedaron abajo, nosotros subimos aquí para hablar, y me quedé dormida- sonrió poniendo cara inocente. Le era tremendamente fácil engañar a sus hermanos, por eso era la consentida en la familia, bueno, por eso y por ser la única mujer, aparte de su madre, claro.

El pelirrojo aceptó a regañadientes y gruñendo algo por lo bajo. De repente Ginny pareció recordar.

-Por cierto, ¿qué tal les fue anoche?. Aunque debo suponer que no les quedaba mucho por hablar después de conocerse taaan íntimamente,- alargó las palabras para acentuar el efecto en su hermano. Justamente el que esperaba. El colorín se quedó lívido y dirigió una mirada de reproche a su amigo de lentes.

-Yo no he sido- declaró levantando las manos.

-Oh vamos Ron, yo los vi- confesó a la vez que hacía un gesto con la mano con la intención de quitarle importancia.

-¿Nos... viste?, no sé de que me hablas- intentó recuperar la compostura. La pelirroja rodó sus ojos.

-Venga Ron, tenemos fotos- el moreno emitió un sonido que le indicó que se acababa de delatar, e intentó escabullirse sin éxito.

-¿QUÉ TIENEN FOTOS?- rugió.

-Si bueno, Ron, verás... nosotros... bueno... sabíamos que lo negaríais, así que necesitábamos pruebas- confesó Harry. Sonrió quitándole importancia al asunto. Le tenía que enseñar a Ginny a mantener ese piquito de oro cerrado.

------

Aparecieron en el comedor los tres juntos, y, para sorpresa de muchos, ya enterados del suceso, Harry venía completamente entero... y sano. Se sentaron a la vera de Hermione, que llevaba rato esperándolos. Ron se acercó a ella y la besó mientras Harry y Ginny, que todavía no estaban enterados de la situación se miraban y se lanzaba sonrisas cómplices. La pelirroja se sentó al lado de Harry. De momento todo iba bien, solo faltaba que nadie se fuese de la lengua.

-¡Eh, Ginny!- los compañeros de cuarto de su hermano se aparecieron en la puerta del comedor dando gritos.

-¿Si, Dean?- gritó a modo de respuesta. El chico sonrió de forma pícara.

-Cuéntanos,- levantó las cejas para hacerse el interesante -¿qué tal se duerme en la cama del famoso Potter?- ¡Mierda! Si antes lo decía... Primero la discusión, mejor dicho bronca, que había tenido con su hermano y ahora esto. No podía ir peor.

-No se de que me hablas, Dean- intentó disimular.

-Venga, no te hagas la tonta, nosotros estábamos allí- insistió.

-Pues bien Dean, aunque no sé por que no me preguntas a mí, te lo podría decir mejor, ya que yo soy quien duerme en ella- intervino Harry rápidamente.

-Oh, vamos, deja que le pregunte a ella, Potter. Todo le parece lo mejor al lado de lo que tiene- una voz que arrastraba notablemente las palabras se oyó desde atrás... ¡Merlín!, sí que podía ir peor -venga, Weasley, ¿nos vas a dejar con la duda?- aunque su mirada no podía ser mas fría, ni trasmitir más sarcasmo y odio, y su sonrisa no podía ser más gélida y maligna, por dentro, los celos estaban comiendo vivo al rubio.

-Pues... realmente, no se que tal se duerme- se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él -ya sabes, estuve demasiado... mmm... ¿cómo decirlo?, ¡a sí!, ajetreada, como para dormir lo suficiente para saberlo- predicó casi en su oído -¿me acompañas Harry?- sorprendió al moreno, que volvía a su desayuno como si nada pasase.

-Ve tú, yo todavía no termino con esto- levantó la mano en la que tenía la tostada que estaba comiendo para que ella la viese.

-Está bien pero no tardes- se acercó al moreno, que, aunque sorprendido, le seguía el juego, y le besó en la comisura de los labios -siento utilizarte así- murmuró solo para él -te estaré esperando- se fue.

Caminaba aprisa por los pasillos, no quería toparse con nadie y que le preguntasen o tener que dar ningún tipo de explicación. Cada vez lo ponía peor. Le rugían las tripas, con todo el alboroto que había armado para con Malfoy, no se había dado ni cuenta, de que se había ido del comedor sin desayunar. Sonrió al recordarlo, había estado bien, una cucharada de su propia medicina no le venía mal a nadie, y respecto al hambre... en la comida lo recuperaría, seguro.

Se dirigió hacia los jardines, tenía Herbología en media hora. Miró a lo lejos y su vista se posó en un punto fijo que parecía reclamo a sus ojos, su sentido de la orientación siempre la llevaba a terminar allí. Le sobraba algo de tiempo, así que se sentaría en el sauce llorón cercano al lago y leería para matar el aburrimiento. Le encantaba sentarse allí, sobre todo en los días en que, como hoy, corría una suave brisa, agitando las miles de hojas del árbol y provocando que la acariciasen la faz haciéndole cosquillas. Al llegar al lugar, miles de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente. Aquel sitio era su preferido, aquel árbol...

__

'-Malfoy, ¿de verdad piensas que te voy a creer?-

-Piensa lo que quieras Weasley, pero es cierto, cambié-

-Demuéstralo-

-No te estoy insultando ¿no?, ¿no es eso suficiente?-

-Tienes razón..., entonces..., también yo quiero cambiar-

-¿Cómo?-

-Seré más impulsiva-

-¿A sí?, ¿y cuándo vas a empezar?-

-Ahora-'

Se llevó la mano a los labios en un gesto inconsciente. Todavía recordaba el sabor de sus labios en aquel primer beso, y, sobre todo, la cara de sorpresa que él había puesto cuando ella lo había besado después de decirle aquella palabra, un simple _'ahora' _que lo cambió todo.Sonrió al recordarlo mientras se sentaba al pie del árbol, observando sus miles de finas y afiladas hojas. Desde el comienzo, su relación, siempre se había regido a base de eso... impulsos.

__

'-¿Qué te crees que haces?-

-¿No lo ves?-

-Malfoy no tengo tiempo para perder con tigo, ¿qué pasa?-

-Nada que debas saber, al menos, nada importante-

-De verdad que a ti no hay quien te entienda-

-Weasley, no seas impaciente y espera-

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-

-Ésta es la situación Weasley, estamos encerrados en ésta habitación, te informo de que el aula está en desuso y casi nadie sabe de ella. Los pocos que la conocen son Slys, así que, no te pongas a gritar ni montes un escándalo o algo por el estilo, no te servirá de nada, ahora me vas a escuchar.-

-¿Y si no quiero?-

-¿De verdad crees que me importa?-

-brrfffffff, ¿qué es lo que quieres?-

-A ti-'

Esa vez había sido él el impulsivo. Parecía que aun podía sentir su aroma embriagándola, y sus hormonas adolescentes, revolucionadas al tenerlo tan cerca y sentir su lengua extraña invadiendo su propia boca. Volvió a sonreír.

-¿Recuerdos agradables, Weasley?- se sorprendió al escucharlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- espetó.

-Matar el tiempo-

-Mátalo en otro lado ¿quieres?-

-No- contestó simplemente. Se sentó a su lado.

-Pues vete a la mierda, guapo-

-Gracias- ella lo interrogó con la mirada -por lo de guapo, me lo dicen mucho, a todas horas, pero uno nunca se cansa de oírlo- sonrió. Merlín, ¡esa sonrisa! la volvía loca, y lo peor era que él lo sabía.

-Ahora entiendo como es que te lo tienes tan creído- él no dejó de sonreír.

-Te recuerdo que antes no te cansabas de decírmelo a todas horas del día- pronunció mas su sonrisa y acortó la distancia entre su cuerpo y el de la pelirroja. Ella se separó bruscamente.

-Y no sabes como me arrepiento, se te subió demasiado a la cabeza. Como te lo creas más, en cualquier momento, echarás a volar- espetó sarcástica. El chico pareció entristecerse de repente.

-¿Qué nos pasó?- inquirió en un murmullo triste, apenas audible, arrancando inconsciente hierbas y brotes diminutos del árbol en el que se apoyaba, y mirando inconscientemente el horizonte mientras el calamar gigante asomaba sus tentáculos por la orilla del lago, tendiéndolos al sol.

-¿Melancólico, Malfoy?- sonrió escéptica.

-Intento hablar con tigo, ¿qué no puedes dejar los sarcasmos a un lado durante un segundo?, ¡¡¡MALDICIÓN!!!- la exasperación le hizo arrancar varios brotes de la hierba sobre la que estaban sentados.

-Entonces voy a aclararte algo, fuiste tú el que lo echaste todo a perder, tú el que me escondía, tú el que se avergonzaba, tú el que me rechazó cuando fui a hacer las paces, tú el que intentó darme celos y tú el que comenzó esta absurda guerrilla entre los dos- a lo lejos resonó el timbre que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases, ella se levantó -así que no te quejes ahora, y si sufres, permíteme que te diga, que NO lo siento por ti. Perdiste tu oportunidad, Malfoy. Por cierto, voy ganando- él pareció sorprendido por el discurso de la pelirroja.

-Todavía no contestaste a mi primera pregunta- a ella le costó unos segundo comprender de lo que estaba hablando, pero finalmente recordó.

-¿Recuerdos agradables?- meditó unos instantes -antes lo eran Malfoy... antes sí.

Sus ojos amenazaron con aguarse mientras la veían alejarse por los terrenos delante de él, rumbo al invernadero 3 donde daba la clase de Herbología. Quizá la pelirroja tenía razón y había perdido su oportunidad. Aquello era... lamentable, él era un Malfoy, no podía verse así por una mujer y menos, por una Weasley.

-Para mí si lo son- murmuró para sí mismo.

A unos metros de distancia, todavía avanzando hacia el invernadero, una pelirroja se detuvo al escuchar el susurro proveniente del lugar que acababa de abandonar. Se secó con la palma de la mano una lágrima que se derramó rebelde cayendo por su mejilla. Quizá todavía había esperanza con él y para ella. Sonrió, aun así, le haría sufrir.

Malfoy 1. Weasley 2.

****

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, ésta vez no se quejarán de la extensión, ¡¡9 páginas de Works!! hasta yo estoy sin creérmelo .

Gracias a todos los que me mandaron sus reviews, me hicieron mucha ilusión, y que sepan que he recibido más que en ningún otro cap. aunque también he de confesar que lo sabía ya cuando escribí el final . (lo sé, soy mala)

Por cierto, las que protestaron ¿COMO PIENSAN QUE YO IBA A DEJAR A GINNY CON HARRY?, no no no, Ginny con Draco, que aunque sea mío se lo presto un rato .

Sepan que había escrito una historia -Clavos y Sangre- (gracias a Sara Meliss por su apoyo) para el concurso literario de mi instituto pero me estuve haciendo remolona, y cuando fui a entregarlo resultó que llegaba dos días tarde, el plazo ya había acabado. ¡¡ aun así, si hay alguien que quiera sufrir un rato leyéndolo, me deja su mail en un review o me escribe a mi dire (¯

Bueno, ya les dejo, y espero que les haya gustado.

Amenazas, preguntas, sugerencias.... déjenme un review o escríbanme a andreazazelhotmail.com. GRACIAS.

Azazel Black


	7. Prefiero que me llames Ginny

Bueno, antes de que me maten, LO SIENTO, siento el retraso, de nuevo, es que he estado en Canadá, y ahora mismo son las fiestas donde yo vivo, y estoy saliendo todos los días, aún así, para que vean, he estado escribiendo esto, aun que no prometo nada...

Hay cambios, y personajes nuevos, es mas largo que los demás, 11 páginas de works!!!

Estoy pensando en escribir un ONE-SHOT (creo que es así) D-G, de una historia que he leido en un libro, aunq no estoy segura. Se llama CERCANÍAS, del libro ''Los seres heridos''. Si alguien lo conoce, que me deje un rr diciéndome lo que le parece la idea, please.

Gracias por los rr, he tenido mas que nunca, a todos los que me habéis escrito, OS DEDICO ESTE CAP., al final los contesto, y ahora ya no doy mas la vara, aquí tienen el cap. espero que les guste y me dejen muchos RR

****

CAPÍTULO 7: PERIFERO QUE ME LLAMES GINNY.

Corría por los pasillos. Ya llegaba diez minutos tarde. Había quedado con Harry en la puerta del G. Comedor para seguir con la farsa que habían montado dos días atrás: habían decidido hacer que salían juntos, un favor que Harry le hacía a Ginny para darle celos a Malfoy. Claro que, antes, había tenido que explicarle todo a su hermano para que no matase a Harry. Así que, incluyendo una par de mentiras para no desvelar sus verdaderos propósitos, le contaron algo así como que, el sábado era el baile y a Ginny la acosaban pidiéndole para ir, así que lo hacían para librarse de eso. Y Ron, como todo buen hermano celoso que se precie, aceptó encantado.

Por fin llegó.

-Hola- dijo agitada -siento el retraso, pero aún no terminaba con mis tareas y no me gusta hacerlas tras la cena.

-Está bien Gin, yo acabo de llegar también- ella sonrió y él le tendió una mano que ella agarró firmemente -entremos.

Esta vez nadie se sorprendió al verlos de la mano, pero los cuchicheos seguían en circulación, rumores y rumores que cada vez se alejaban mas de la realidad. Según tenía entendido ella, algunos decían que ellos habían estado prometidos desde su nacimiento y que, ahora que ella estaba embarazada, no les quedaba mas remedio que hacerlo público. Hay que ver la cantidad de tonterías que puede llegar a decir la gente solo por incordiar, pensó la pelirroja mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa Gryffindor.

El techo era esa noche nublado y oscuro, demasiado oscuro para su gusto. Las llamas de las velas temblaban dando un aspecto macabro a todas las caras presentes en la sala, y eso no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada.

Dirigió una o dos miradas furtivas hacia la mesa Slytherin durante toda la comida. Nada. Seguía tan impasible como siempre. Ya no sabía que hacer para que volviese a fijarse en ella, desde el último encuentro cerca de los invernaderos no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra. A él se le veía realmente preocupado por algo, y Ginny estaba casi segura de que sabía de que se trataba. Lo habían hablado tantas veces... y aunque la pelirroja quería hacerle sufrir un poco, todavía lo quería demasiado como para ignorar ese hecho. Tenía que asegurarse de que era lo que le pasaba.

Mañana era el baile y estaba completamente convencido de que iría con Potter, pero, aunque la simple idea le hiciese hervir la sangre, no daría ni el mínimo indicio de que eso le importase. ¡No señor!. Él era un Malfoy y no debía flaquear nunca, y menos por una mujer. Al menos eso decía su padre siempre. Es más, iría con McGuinty. Sonrió solo con pensarlo. Así ella sabría lo que se siente al ser sustituido por alguien a quien odias con todas tus fuerzas.

-¡Eh, Malfoy!- ¡Merlín!, ya hasta la escuchaba dentro de su cabeza -¡Malfoy!- otra vez. Sacudió la cabeza para desvanecer ese pensamiento, pero entonces empeoró. Ahora también podía olerla, su, siempre penetrante y dulzón, aroma a algo entre las grosellas y las frambuesas. -Malfoy párate por favor- y ahora tenía contacto con él. Ya no podía ser su imaginación, entonces giró y la vio. Está bien, ya no podía ser una alucinación. Se la quedó mirando.

-¿Y bien, Weasley?, ¿por qué me estás molestando?- su mirada fría hizo recordar a la pelirroja aquellos días en los que aún se odiaban y que ahora parecían tan lejanos, aunque quizá estuviesen regresando, quizá si.

-Yo... ¿podemos hablar en otro sitio?- su hermano podía pasar por allí en cualquier momento.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de que tu querido novio, el cara-rajada, te vea en mi compañía?- inquirió él.

-No, pero quizá tu no quieras que te vean conversando con migo- contraatacó. Él solo asintió cediendo y se dirigió camino al séptimo piso, a la Sala de los Menesteres que tanto habían visitado mientras estaban juntos.

-Tú dirás- cerró la puerta mientras ella admiraba la decoración de la sala. No creía que fuesen a necesitar eso. Del techo colgaban numerosos y extraños artilugios, había algo parecido al tronco de un hombre de goma-espuma balanceándose de un lado a otro apoyado sobre una base de metal y ella, con el padre que tenía, reconoció lo muggle que había en ellos al instante, pero ¿cómo le llamaban los muggles?... ¡ah, sí!... algunos los había utilizado ella para aprender defensa personal. Como ese hombre de plástico al que se le encendían los ojos cuando le golpeaban.

Entonces la habitación comenzó a girar rápidamente, haciendo que gritase levemente y se marease.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?. Gin dime algo, ¿estás bien?- escuchó la voz lejana de Draco.

Entonces paró y ella sintió como le fallaban las rodillas, pero antes de llegar al suelo, algo, o alguien, la detuvo. Ahora estaba recostada. Abrió los ojos poco a poco y se fijó en su al rededor. Todo había desaparecido, en su lugar, se encontraba el enorme y mullido sofá beige, donde ella estaba tumbada, enfrentado con una pequeña mesa. Las paredes carecían de ventanas y la luz provenía íntegramente de las decenas de velas que se encontraban esparcidas por el suelo. Y frente a ella, aquellos ojos grises que parecían hipnotizarla.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el propietario.

-Mmm... supongo- intentó incorporarse y volvió a sentirse mal -solo un poco mareada.

-Entonces no intentes levantarte- la sujetó por un hombro y la empujó suavemente hasta que estaba otra vez tumbada del todo.

-Vaya... ¿te preocupas por mi?- preguntó. Él sonrió escéptico.

-No te hagas ilusiones, Weasley, solo es que no quiero tener que cargar con tigo hasta la enfermería si te desmayas.

-Ginny- apuntó ella.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió el rubio.

-Que prefiero que me llames Ginny- sonrió -aunque ya no estemos juntos no tenemos porque tratarnos a matar, ¿no?.

-No hables tonterías Weas...

-¡Malfoy¡,- se incorporó de golpe haciendo que el mareo regresara, pero aún así, permaneció sentada -te escuché como lo decías hace un rato.

-¿Qué se supone que pasó antes?- cambió de tema, y ella sonrió. Sabía que nunca le daría la razón, así que con eso le llegaba.

-Supongo que a la sala no le dio tiempo suficiente a cambiar entre que llegamos nosotros y se fue la persona que estaba antes. Aunque no sé que estaría haciendo con todo eso...

-¡Vaya tontería!, al final resultó que esta sala no es tan espectacular como parece- la miró interrogante mientras se sentaba encima de la pequeña mesa, enfrentándola, y continuó -y bien, ¿qué era eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?.

-No era nada importante, simplemente quería interesarme por que es lo que te tiene tan preocupado- confesó.

-¡Nada me tiene preocupado!- exclamó. Una sonrisa libidinosa cruzó su cara -si quieres estar con migo no inventes cosas, solo tienes que decirlo.

-Eres tu el que habla tonterías ahora, Malfoy- hizo un gesto con la mano, dándolo por imposible -aunque supongo que nunca me lo dirás, no lo hacías cuando estábamos juntos, ¿por qué tendrías que hacerlo ahora?- susurró para ella misma bajando la vista.

-Por una vez en la vida piensas algo coherente, comadreja,- le sujetó el mentón para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos -¿por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-Porque aún me quieres- espetó ella.

Él se sorprendió extremadamente, pero en seguida, utilizando sus años de práctica, ocultó la sorpresa tras una cínica sonrisa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?.

-Tú. Simplemente tú, y tu estúpida y celosa actitud- sonrió -Admítelo, Malfoy- pronunció segura -te mueres por mis huesos.

-Créeme Weasley, ésta es una de las diez estupideces mas absurdas que me han...

Pero no pudo continuar.

Ella se había incorporado completamente y, sorprendiéndolo, se acercó a él rápidamente, amarrándolo por la nuca, y lo besó.

No era un beso calmado y sencillo como el que le había dado semanas atrás, ni si quiera era dulce, pero transmitía todos sus sentimientos en él. Era un beso lujurioso y pasional, salvaje y casi enfermizo, que les hizo acabar con el oxígeno de sus pulmones. El rubio, aunque realmente sorprendido, no mostró resistencia alguna, y pronto estaba tumbado encima de ella, ambos recostados en el amplio sofá, acariciando su cuerpo y contorno, intentando sentirla suya, como antes la sentía. Ella, sin perder el dominio en ningún momento, giró hasta encontrarse sobre él. Entonces, cuando el Slytherin comenzaba a sentir que todo era como antes, comenzaba a sentirse feliz de nuevo, libre de preocupaciones, ella interrumpió el beso lentamente. Recelosos a separarse demasiado, permanecieron a escasos centímetros, ambos agitados por la pasión y la electricidad que les había recorrido con ese beso.

-Ahora dime que ya no me quieres- susurró la pelirroja aún agitada.

Se levantó despacio, sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual con él, que todavía estaba conmocionado, lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, y, con una terrible sensación de dèja vú, Draco la escuchó decir, sin girarse para mirarlo y apoyada en el marco:

-Estaré esperando que confíes, Malfoy.

El rubio no entendía a que se refería.

-Draco- atinó a decir -yo también lo prefiero.

Aún de espaldas a él, la pelirroja sonrió antes de irse y dejarlo allí sentado. Seguía ganando puntos.

Entonces él descubrió algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Abandonado sobre la mesa, había un solitario pergamino, manchado de tinta y cenizas, machacado y amarilleado por el paso de los años, en el que, aún así, se podía leer:

· · · · · · · ·

__

"Escucha lo que siente tu mente,

siente lo que piensa tu corazón.

Mezclando pensamientos y amor,

sabrás la verdadera razón.

¿Crees acaso, pobre inepto,

obcecado en la absurda idea,

que diría algo que no sea cierto?

Aún tienes la esperanza

de que vuelva a ti de nuevo,

y esa esperanza es, para ti,

un auténtico consuelo.

Dime que sientes,

dime que escuchas,

y dime... ¿a qué temes?.

Dile, demuestra;

'Te amo, esa es la única verdad',

o puedes estar seguro

de que al final la perderás."

****

Si no vas a volver,

convéncela de que nunca estuviste.

Te contaré algo con triste final. _Ocurrió hace un tiempo atrás, varios meses, años, siglos quizás y comienza así:_

Eran dos enamorados,

que salían a pasear

y él no le quería hablar

a pesar de tener que confesar.

Ella, temerosa, le dijo a él:

-Si ya no me quieres, dímelo.

-No, lo siento, no te quiero;

mis ojos han visto a otra,

más bella que tú.

Al día siguiente ella cayó enferma

y le dijo a su madre:

-Si viene, no le dejes ver mi pena.

Apenas una semana más, murió.

En su entierro se oyeron varios tiros

y una voz que, entre lágrimas, gritó:

-Amor, espera, voy contigo.

__

¿Comprendes ahora, amigo,

el daño que le haces

con tu simple sigilo?

Créeme, duele perderla.

Confía.

****

· · · · · · · ·

_Confía_

Eso mismo había dicho ella antes de irse. Pero...

-¿Porqué demonios tengo yo que hacer caso de esta absurda papeleta malgastada?- se sorprendió a si mismo, y de repente algo regresó a su mente.

__

'Te amo, esa es la única verdad' 

Y en realidad era así, por mucho que hiriera su orgullo eso, todavía la quería, demasiado para su gusto, y ella lo sabía. Entonces, ¿cual era el problema?, ¿porqué no volvía a él?, ¿qué demonios era lo que quería que hiciese?. Volvió a la hoja.

Entonces comprendió.

_¿Comprendes ahora, amigo,_

el daño que le haces,

con tu simple sigilo?.

Créeme, duele perderla.

Confía. 

Confía. Tenía que confiar. Era eso, eso y su silencio. Simplemente, la pelirroja necesitaba que él se lo dijese a todo el mundo para poder creer que de verdad la amaba, pero, ¿no servía con que se lo dijese a ella?.

No.

_Dile, demuestra;_

'Te amo, esa es la única verdad', 

_..., demuestra _

Necesitaba que se lo demostrase, y esa era la prueba que le imponía, que renunciase a su orgullo, que le demostrase que, aún por encima de sus ideales, la amaba. Y él la amaba por encima de todo, incluso de su orgullo, y más aun, por encima de su propio padre y el reciente propósito de éste de pasarlo a las filas oscuras.

¿Ella quería que se lo demostrase?... Se lo demostraría.

¿Quería que confiase?... Confiaría.

De algo estaba seguro... La recuperaría.

Malfoy 1. Weasley 3.

-Te dije que llegaríamos tarde, y llegamos tarde- se exasperó -¡¡Harry!!¡¡Apúrate!!

-¿Qué?- respondió él con naturalidad, acelerando el paso casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Cómo que qué?- exclamó la pelirroja casi corriendo -¡¡llegamos tarde y todo por tu culpa!!. ¡Merlín!, nunca he conocido a nadie tan vanidoso como tú.

-Mentira- contestó él apurándose a entrar en el comedor -y lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Ella solo le sacó la lengua mientras se sentaba a la mesa: lo que menos quería era que le recordaran a Draco.

Tan sólo hacia 24 horas que había hecho el tonto como una cría. Ella, una vez más, había dado un paso hacia delante en su reconciliación, y, una vez más, no había recibido respuesta de ningún tipo por parte de él.

El cielo seguía igual de oscuro que el día anterior, y la lluvia torrencial les había impedido salir del castillo en ningún momento. Las velas volvía a titilar dando un aspecto macabro a la penumbra del comedor. Llevaban un rato sentados cenando, con Ron y Hermione frente a ellos, demasiado ocupados en observarse el uno al otro como para prestarles atención. Harry le hablaba de una chica de las nuevas a la que luego quería invitar a bailar, y de si no le importaba que la dejara sola un ratito, una tal Jessica Hanugger de 6º. ¡Claro que no le importaba!, mas tiempo para amargarse que tenía.

Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de viento que apagó las velas. ¡Genial!, ¡con lo que a ella le gustaba la oscuridad!

El salón fue inundado por los murmullos y gritos macabros de algún listo que intentaba asustar a los demás, entonces, tan rápido como se había ido, la luz volvió y... había algo diferente.

En la entrada, como si estuviesen posando para algún tipo de foto publicitaria, se encontraban 6 figuras masculinas vestidas de ropa muggle y empapados. El profesor Dumblerdore pronunció un hechizo y la humedad desapareció, permitiendo apreciar mejor su aspecto desaliñado. Todos llevaban pantalones demasiado anchos para ellos, caídos y los que no eran por debajo de la rodilla, eran demasiado largos también. Camisetas deportivas demasiado grandes y el pelo, en algunos largo, en otros menos, pero siempre despeinado. Todos se asemejaban en algo, pero sobre todo en su forma de vestir. Entonces, por encima del silencio que se había creado en el G. Comedor, resonó un grito femenino.

-¡¡LEROY!!.- Uno de ellos cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Ese debía ser el tal Leroy -¡Voy a matarte como no aparezcan ya mismo!- entonces entró en el comedor una chica, no mucho mas baja que ellos, cuya belleza y vestimenta, causó estragos en la población masculina del colegio.

Llevaba una camiseta blanca, transparente a causa de la humedad, que apenas llegaba al ombligo, y unos pantalones negros mucho mas anchos y largos de los que llevaban ninguno de ellos, que se le caían hasta la cadera dejando ver su ropa interior. La larga melena negra, la llevaba recogida en dos coletas que caían por encima de su pecho impidiendo ver más de la cuenta y que llegaban mas abajo que la camiseta. El flequillo mojado se le pegaba a las sienes y le impedía ver claramente.

Ginny se fijó en su amiga Sira, que últimamente frecuentaba más el comedor, y que estaba como en shock, murmurando algo como no puede ser 

-Tranquila- susurró sonriendo -es bonita, pero no es para tanto.

Con las mismas palabras que hacía un momento, el director la secó completamente, haciéndola ver mas bella aún y levantando, ahora, murmullos de envidia de las chicas.

-Como no me los devuelvas en este instante, sé de alguien que se enterará de la existencia de la chica del tren, así que tú mismo- amenazó al chico que se había encogido antes.

Los demás le murmuraron cosas como " lo sentimos tío, pero te ha pillado" y él, después de susurrar algo contestó:

-Ya están en tu baúl.

-No me han dado tiempo de anunciarles- dijo el director levantándose -bienvenidos. Profesora McGonagall, ya puede traer el Sombrero Seleccionador.- Se adelantó a la mesa y les hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercasen- vayan sentándose uno a uno en el taburete para ser seleccionados. Empezaremos por usted, señor Leroy, ya que todos conocen su nombre ya.- sonrió y guiñó un ojo a la chica -como es una situación extraordinaria, será también el sombrero quien diga sus cursos.

-Leroy Sena- gritó el sombrero -séptimo año. ¡¡Gryffindor!!

Y así lo hicieron...hasta que solo quedó la chica. Resultó que todos eran hermanos, muchos de ellos estaban en el mismo curso, así que, aparte de gemelos, también había trillizos. Todos quedaron en Gryffindor. (Leroy, Garikoitz e Isaias en 7º; Jonás y Caleb en 6º y Gorka en 5º)

-Aidé Sena- nombró el Sombrero cuando ella se sentó -sexto año.

-¿Está seguro?, a ella le corresponde 5º con su hermano- apuntó la profesora McGonagall.

-Lo estoy- afirmó. Llevaba al menos 10 minutos con el sombrero puesto y éste aún no le asignaba una casa.

-Esto es una tontería- se levantó, quitándose el sombrero, y se dirigió hacia las puertas del comedor ignorando las miradas de sorpresa que la acechaban: nunca nadie había hecho algo así -realmente todo esto no merece la pena, yo no debería estar...

-¡¡¡Slytherin!!!- gritó el Sombrero. Todos quedaron en silencio, era la primera y única que acababa en la casa de las serpientes de todos los alumnos nuevos que habían venido -ha sido realmente difícil, créeme, pero tu orgullo y tu astucia predominan sobre todas tus aptitudes, así que esa será tu casa.

La chica miró al director con... ¿pena?. Agachó la cabeza, y, aún en completo silencio, la mesa Slytherin la recibió.

-¿Zena?- susurró alguien desde la mesa de los leones. Ginny se sorprendió al ver que era Sira. Todos los hermanos de la chica la miraron y empezaron a gritar, y a saludarla efusivamente, como si la conociesen, pero ella no les prestaba atención, seguía mirando a la chica, que le devolvió una dura mirada y comenzó a comer en silencio.

Después de los gritos de júbilo de los nuevos Gryffindor, todo el comedor volvió a sus conversaciones, acabando con el silencio.

-¿Koitz?- parecía que después de todo Sira sí que los conocía, pues ya tenía un diminutivo para Garikoitz.

-¿Si?, ¡Joder, no me imaginaba que fueras a estar aquí!, como nunca dijiste nada de que eras bruja...

-Bueno, tampoco vosotros, y los sois todos, ¿¿Nathan y Jere también lo son??- preguntó ella.

-Si, pero, ya sabes que ellos son un año mayores, ya han terminado.

-Si, bueno, lo suponía- Ginny los miraba sorprendida.

-Gin, mi madre es española- informó la morena -así que, cuando voy con ella a España, vivo cerca del colegio de la Urz, de donde vienen ellos, los conozco desde hace mucho.

-Nathaniel y Jeremias son nuestros hermanos mayores,- explicó el que se llamaba Leroy -son gemelos. Somos nueve en total.

-Alguien hizo un conjuro a mi madre hace años y salió mal,- era el turno ahora de Jonás -las consecuencias... Siempre somos mas de uno de cada vez y siempre chicos.- Ginny puso cara rara.

-Por ejemplo,- explicó el primero, Koitz, ahora -mis dos hermanos mayores son gemelos; yo, Isaías y Leroy somos trillizos, estos dos- señaló a dos de ellos -Jonás y Caleb, son gemelos también, y, por último, Gorka y nuestra hermana, Aidé, son mellizos, deberían estar en el mismo curso...

-En mi familia se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando nacimos Aidé y yo, se suponía que el conjuro de mi madre le impedía tener hijas- explicó Gorka - Pero con ella fue diferente, hubo una excepción, y, en ese conjuro en especial, no hay reversión ni excepción, mi madre buscó mucho sobre ello.

-Aidé siempre ha sido diferente. Nosotros somos diferentes, pero ella es...- empezó Isaías.

-Es especial- terminaron todos a la vez.

-Todos lo sabemos- sonrió Leroy -pero nunca se lo diríamos abiertamente.

-Koitz, ¿qué le pasa?. Siempre hemos sido como hermanas y ahora no me ha saludado si quiera. La chica que está ahí sentada no es vuestra hermana, no la que yo conozco- dijo Sira.

-No Sir, no lo es, ni lo volverá a ser nunca- una mezcla de tristeza y rabia invadió su cara -supongo que os hablaron de un ataque a nuestro colegio- ella asintió -nunca existió, los mortífagos vinieron a nuestra casa y mataron a nuestros padres. Así de simple, a nadie más, pero nuestro director nos quería enviar lejos para asegurarse de que estábamos bien, por eso mandó también a mas gente e inventó esa historia.

-Merlín, Zena...-

-¿Todavía la llamas Zena?- Koitz sonrió tristemente.

****

Notas de la autora: bien, hasta aquí el 7º cap. llevo 11 páginas de works...

SIENTO EL RETRASO!!!!! Lo siento de veras, pero entre las fiestas, las vacaciones, el mes en Canadá,... no he encontrado tiempo.... LO SIENTO, INTENTARÉ IR MAS DEPRISA AHORA.

Espero que no se hayan hecho mucho lío con los nuevos personajes, pero los tenia que introducir para el resto de la historia.

Bien, el poema y la historia que cuenta es de mi invención, así que no se extrañen de lo penoso que es :( ¡no tengo alma de poeta!)

Bueno, no me apaleen por el cap. pero esta es la semana de S. Roque, fiestas patronales donde yo vivo, y llevo cinco días saliendo de fiesta, acostándome a las 4-5 de la mañana y no tengo con migo todas mis facultades. Todo mi tiempo libre lo he dedicado a este fic.

A las que querían un acercamiento entre Draco y Ginny.... ¡¡Ahí está!!, aunque no se hagan muchas ilusiones... bueno, no cuento mas .

Gracias por sus rr, he tenido mas que en ningun otro cap. incluido en el que Harry besa a Ginny. Ahora contestaré:

****

SaraMeliss: que bueno que te gustara el cap. aunque lo de que Ginny es mala... algo tendrá que sufrir Draco, no siempre va a ser él el que haga sufrir, ¿¿no??. En fin, lo de la historia de Clavos y Sangre ya no tiene mas... mejor me olvido ¡¡ ¿Como que no deje a Ginny con Draco?? Bueno, eso aun no lo sé, y respecto a lo de actualizar antes... no coment. .

Gracias por tu rr, ya hablamos por msn.

****

Ophelia dakker: gracias por lo que dijiste, me halaga que te haya gustado, lo de actualizar antes.... puff lo intentaré a partir de ahora. Gracias por el rr, espero que me sigas escribiendo y que te guste este cap. tb.

****

Fabisa: es justo que lo haga sufrir, porque el aun no le dice que la quiere... ese es el problema, espero que te haya gustado este cap. y que me sigas escribiendo, gracias por tu rr.

****

Ann Potter: gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, de verdad; leeré tu fic cuando se acaben las fiestas, lo prometo, y tb te dejaré review. Gracias por confiar en mi para enviarme la historia que escribiste, me gusto mucho. Espero que este cap. tb te guste, que me sigas escribiendo, y que me envíes mas historias. Gracias.

****

Perla Mery: me halaga que te guste, ya has visto que he seguido tu fic aun desde canada. Tranquila que se arreglarán, pero no se cuando y lo demás, bueno, pues Draco no hace nada a Zabinni, porque se descubriría lo que tiene o tuvo con Ginny, y no demuestra sus celos por la misma razón. Gracias por tu rr, espero que te siga gustando y me sigas escribiendo.

****

Pilika-LastHope: ¿que te da pena de Draco?, bueno, un poco si, pero poco!! lo de Harry, pues ya lo viste, no va a pasar nada y lo de continuar... lo intento . Gracias por tu rr, espero que te siga gustando mi fic, y que me sigas escribiendo. Gracias.

****

Lucía: gracias por escribir y decir que te gusta, aqui esta el cap. nuevo, espero que te guste también y me sigas escribiendo. Gracias.

****

Mara: tranquila por lo de no escribir, yo tambien se lo que son los examenes, y lo de terminar pronto, pues creo que estoy mas o menos a la mitad. Espero que te guste este cap., gracias por escribir y espero sigas haciendolo, aunqeu sea de vez en cuando. Gracias

****

Saiko Katsuka: bueno, en este cap. ya hay mas D-G, espero que te guste el cap. y que sigas escribiéndome, gracias por tu rr.

****

LadyVega: tranquila por lo de darme el coñazo, ya se que he tardado mucho y lo siento, espero que te guste el cap. Yo nunca dejaría a Ginny con Harry, no me gusta demasiado esa pareja. Gracias por tu rr y sigue escribiendo.

****

Cami: gracias por decir eso del cap. espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior, gracias por tu rr y espero que me sigas escribiendo.

****

inesz: gracias por decir que te gusta mi fic. yo he leído casi todos los tuyos. Lo de que tengo pocos fics, pues estoy pensando en escribir otro, pero será un ONE-SHOT, tb D-G, y luego, cuando termine los que tengo, empezaré otro largo, que ya estoy pensando. Espero que te haya gustado este cap. y que sigas escribiendo. Gracias por tu rr.

Gracias a todos y espero que les haya gustado, y que me dejen muchos REVIEWS!!!

Si alguien quiere escribirme, o hablar con migo por msn, lo haré 

GRACIAS Y DÉJENME REVIEW!!!!1

Azazel Black

Andrea Álvarez


	8. Lástima, Malfoy Siento lástima

Wejeeeeeeee!!! Weno, antes de que me maten pido disculpas por... no sé, he perdido la cuenta. Ya se que soy muy irresponsable en cuanto a la actualización, pero es que primero se me fue la inspiración, luego llegaron las clases y ahora los exámenes, y es mi último año de instituto, y tengo que aplicarme!!! (Eso sonó demasiado como mi madre --)

Aquí solo decir que espero que os guste el cap. que lo dedico a todas las que me dejasteis rr, que espero que lo sigáis haciendo . y que intentaré subir otro cap. pronto (Navidades mas o menos, jeje)

Al final, en las notas de autora voy a poner el esquema que tuve que hacer yo para aclararme con los hermanos (sip, hasta yo lo necesito de vez en cuando, soy pésima, lo sé --) xq muxa gente me a dixo q no s aclaraba!! asíq allí lo dejo para quien quiera leerlo.

Ya acabo, solo decir (repetir) que lo siento y q espero q os guste.

****

CAPÍTULO 8: LÁSTIMA, MALFOY. SIENTO LÁSTIMA.

Llevaban tan sólo unas semanas en el colegio y ya se habían adaptado perfectamente. Todo el mundo los conocía, y ellos conocían a todo el mundo.

Los gemelos. La gente los comparaba con ellos, pero eran mucho peores... ¡eran seis!. El único tiempo que podían tener la seguridad de que no estuviesen haciendo nada malo era cuando los estaban viendo, y, aún así... debían estar completamente alerta.

Hacía rato que no se les escuchaba y eso, a Hermione, como prefecta que era, la tenía preocupada.

-Ron, ¿de verdad que no los has visto?, no sé, esto me huele muy mal.

-De verdad Herm, eres tú, ¡¡que eres muy desconfiada!! Seguro que no están haciendo nada malo.

-Que no, Ron. Tú sabes como son tan bien como yo.

En ese momento todos los hermanos atravesaron el retrato y entraron en la sala común

-¿Ves?. Chicos, decirle a Hermione que no habéis hecho nada malo, porque no habéis hecho nada malo... ¿verdad?.

-¡Ron!- Leroy le dio una palmada en la espalda -¿cómo piensas eso?. Parece mentira que nos conozcas.

-Precisamente por que los conozco...

¡¡¡PUMM!!

Una explosión atronadora perforó los tímpanos de todo el colegio, que todavía seguía escuchando el ruido. Bueno, todos menos los presentes en la sala común de Gryffindor, pues los seis hermanos se reían tan sonoramente que impedían escuchar nada más.

-¡¡SENA!!- parecía que McGonnagal se hubiese teletransportado, pues apenas habían pasado unos segundos cuando se oyó el grito.

-¿Si?.

-Diga.

-Escucho.

-Decía...

-Yo.

-¿Qué?

-Verá profesora, si quiere hablar con uno en especial tendrá que especificar, como ve somos mas de uno.

-¡¡¡SEÑORES SENA!!!- su cara estaba tan contorsionada por la ira que apenas podía pronunciar -ahora mismo... en el despacho... del director- terminó.

-Como usted...

El retrato se abrió de repente y por el entró una agitada Ginny que, sin duda, venía corriendo.

-¡¡Chicos!!- dijo cuando los vio -rápido, McGonnagal viene hacia...- un sonoro carraspeó la interrumpió y la hizo voltearse -jeje- rió tontamente -hola profesora... jeje, esto... yo ya me iba.

-Señorita Weasley... desaparezca de mi vista.

-Si, como diga, total, yo solo... bueno, que ya me iba- terminó al ver la severa mirada de la profesora.

Ginny salió por el retrato tan rápidamente como había entrado y nadie se dio cuenta de que uno de los hermanos salía tras ella.

La pelirroja corría para escapar de la profesora cuando escuchó su nombre.

-¡Ginny!, ¡Gin, espera!- la chica volteó.

-¡Ah, Isa!. Oye, siento haber llegado tarde, corrí tanto como pude, pero parece que McGonnagal se hubiese aparecido... si no fuese por la de veces que he oído a Hermione decir que eso es imposible...

-Si, bueno, gracias de todas formas, no hacía falta. Pero yo no te venía a decir nada de eso.

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó -¿qué querías entonces?

-Bueno yo solo venía a decirte que me gustas, y que me gustaría que tuviésemos algo. Yo sé que tu andas en algo con el tipejo ese, pero aún así...

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió.

-Yo... bueno, siento si he sido muy directo, pero yo soy así Gin, no me gustan los rodeos y...

-No no, eso no, ¿cómo sabes que yo ando en algo con Malfoy?.

-Jeje, bueno... la verdad no sabía con quién, supuse que andarías en algo con alguien, después de todo eres muy guapa. Yo solo lo dije por probar, pero... tú me has dicho más de lo que yo te he dicho a ti.

-Pero... ¿para qué quieres tú saber quién es el chico que me gusta?.

-Vaya... así que solo te gusta. ¿Ves?. Lo dices tú todo- bromeó.

-Pero tú... Yo...- estaba tan sorprendida que no le salían las palabras -¡¡Aah!! ¿Te ha mandado mi hermano Ron verdad?- gritó finalmente -¡No me lo puedo creer, Isaías! Son todos iguales, ¡yo intento ayudaros y tú y tus hermanos no hacéis más que meteros con migo!- acusó.

-¡Eh! Ginny piensa antes de hablar. Voy a dejarte en claro algo sobre nosotros- la agarró por los hombros -punto uno, nunca, y digo NUNCA, supongas nada sobre nuestra persona, si lo haces, puedes estar segura de que te equivocas. Punto dos, NUNCA pongas en nuestra boca palabras que no hayamos dicho, y punto tres, NUNCA mentimos. Me gustas.

Acto seguido se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Un simple y firme roce de labios que la descolocó. El nuevo Gry se dio la vuelta sin ningún tipo de reacción y se dirigió hacia el despacho de Dumblendore, donde le esperaban sus hermanos.

Unos metros por detrás, una anonadada pelirroja seguía con la mirada al chico, que no volvió la vista atrás en ningún momento.

----

-El partido del sábado, sí.- En Slytherin podían ser más mezquinos que en el resto de las casas, pero eran muchachos adolescentes igual que en las demás -250 a 90. Los Cannons no lo tenían perdido antes de empezar -y, al igual que en las demás, solo hablaban de Quidditch.

-Aún así hicieron un buen partido, pero la técnica del...

-¡Eh!,- lo interrumpió su compañero -mira quien viene por ahí- y chicas. Aidé Sena entraba en ese instante al comedor. Bouria la miró con lujuria.- Por Merlín que voy a llevármela a la cama. ¿No crees que sería una buena captura, Draco?.

Draco, que no había estado prestando atención a la conversación, miró a su amigo interrogante.

-La nueva- la señaló con la cabeza.

-Ps, no me digas que aspiras a tan poco Bouria.- Miró a su amigo. Bruce Bouria era un muchacho moreno, alto, fornido y conquistador por naturaleza. No tenía nada extraordinario, ni si quiera era especialmente guapo, pero resultaba atractivo a la mayoría de las chicas. En ningún caso tanto como el grandísimo Draco Malfoy, por supuesto, pero... se le daba bien. Sonrió.

-Mírala. Ese misterio que la envuelve que... no lo puedo resistir- sonrió lascivamente.

La chica era, en realidad, verdaderamente misteriosa. No tenía amigos, al menos no conocidos. No hablaba con nadie. No salía de su cuarto más que para las clases, y no soportaba a sus hermanos. Bastaba un solo vistazo para saberlo. No era que no se llevaran bien, o que no se llevasen, era que se llevaban mal. No los aguantaba, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Cualquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

-Vamos Bruce, aquí son todas así- reclamó el rubio meneando la cabeza.

-Ya sé cualquier Sly es misteriosa pero... no sé. Ella es diferente. Míralas, mira a tu alrededor- obedeció. Una mirada general a su al rededor que no le sirvió de nada. Volvió la vista hacia su amigo con las cejas alzadas en señal de duda. Su amigo suspiró resignado -vuelve a mirar, ¿en serio no ves nada diferente?- ordenó.

Lo hizo de nuevo y, esta vez, terminó en ella, la nueva. Una sonrisa surcó su cara cuando comprendió lo que quería decirle su amigo.

-Actúan- susurró.

-Exacto. Ella no, ella es así. Y tengo la impresión de que esconde algo y eso la hace irresistible para mí.

-¡Oye niña!- le gritó el rubio provocando el silencio de todos -átate los zapatos, no queremos que ningún Slytherin protagonice la patética escena de caerse delante de todo el colegio porque se pisó los cordones- la chica miró hacia sus zapatos y vio que estaban perfectamente atados. Una oleada de risas se levantó en el comedor. La chica solo se limitó a mirarlo y encogerse de hombros antes de sentarse a la mesa. -¿Ves? Nada especial.- Le dijo a su amigo -no consigo explicarme como es que ha acabado en nuestra casa, no es como nosotros.

-No es como tú, Draco;- Bruce sonrió -pero a mí me sirve. Además es guapa.

Bouria tenía razón. La chica era misteriosa y guapa, eso nadie lo podía negar. Era la más guapa de las Slys con diferencia y pocas en el colegio le hacían competencia. Sonrió mezquinamente. Aún así no evitaría meterse con ella. Le faltaban orgullo y personalidad para estar a la altura de las serpientes.

----

-Nena, en serio, no sabemos nada.

-Sabéis que necesito preguntarle muchas cosas. No puedo creer que no tengáis ni idea, una suposición aunque sea, no sé... ¡algo!. - se levantó del sofá desesperada y se sentó encima de la mesa para enfrentar a los chicos.

Allí delante tenía sentados a los mismos seis chicos con los que había pasado la mayoría de los veranos desde que tenía memoria. Koitz se levantó y la cogió por los hombros.

-De verdad, Sira. Si te hemos dicho que no sabemos nada es que no sabemos nada, no insistas más. Me voy. ¡Oye, chavales!- se dirigió a sus hermanos -portaos bien mientras yo duermo, ¡eh!- les guiñó un ojo, besó a la chica y se desapareció por las escaleras.

-¡Por Merlín!. ¿Cómo es que ha cambiado tanto la relación entre vosotros?. Quiero decir, antes estabais unidos entre vosotros, sí, pero mucho más con ella, y ahora parece como si no os conocieseis. No logro entender como podéis pasar de ella de esa forma, ni como ella puede hacer lo mismo con vosotros.

-Bueno, yo creo que también me voy a dormir- Gorka, siguiendo a su hermano mayor, se levantó y se dirigió hasta Sira. Si había uno de ellos al que le dolía más que a ninguno ese cambio y lo que ello había provocado, ese era, sin duda, Gorka. Los chicos estaban unidos a su hermana, sí, pero su mellizo lo estaba mucho más que ninguno, eran inseparables. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurró -lo siento mi niño- el chico solo asintió con la cabeza y, dando las buenas noches, se perdió por las escaleras.

Miró a los chicos que aún quedaban en frente suyo. Los mismos chicos con los que había pasado tantísimo tiempo y a los que recordaba desde que tenía memoria. Los chicos a los que creía conocer tan bien, y que, sin embargo, habían cambiado tanto; un cambio que, sin duda, tenía una razón de peso. Esos mismos chicos que... ya no eran ellos.

Se levantó y se dejó caer en el sofá, entre los muchachos que aún no se habían ido.

-La verdad, no sé ni para que os pregunto, ya sabía yo que no me ibais a decir nada. ¡En fin!, por probar no perdía nada,- se resignó -pero... ¿qué es lo que os ha pasado?. Algo realmente grave os ha tenido que pasar para que haya cambiado tanto la relación que teníais y que os haya cambiado de esta manera. A ver, si no me lo queréis contar, yo no os obligo pero...

-Sir... no es algo de lo que nos guste mucho hablar. ¿Entiendes, enana?.

Sonrió para sí misma. A Isaías siempre le había encantado llamarles enana, tanto a Aidé como a ella, y a ellas, les encantaba que lo hiciese.

-No, si yo lo entiendo pero entenderm...

-Es complicado, Sir- la interrumpió Leroy -no sabemos exactamente cuando empezó ni cuando terminó; quizá el momento crítico fue el asesinato de mis padres, o quizá había empezado antes pero no lo habíamos notado, no sé. Pero Aidé cambió... y mucho.

-Yo...- empezó.

-Bueno, nena. Que nos vamos a dormir,- la volvió a interrumpir -mañana hay que madrugar y si no a ver quién nos levanta.- Le dio un beso y se levantó -¿os venis?- preguntó a sus hermanos.

-Si, claro- Jonás le revolvió el pelo y le besó la frente antes de seguir a su hermano.

Los demás siguieron el ejemplo y, después de darle el correspondiente beso y las buenas noches desaparecieron.

La morena se quedó mirando fijamente hacia el punto por donde habían desaparecido. Sonrió tristemente al recordar que al día siguiente sería sábado. Estaba segura de que ellos lo sabían. Se preguntó una vez más que demonios era eso que los había cambiado tanto y por qué, y, una vez más, la tristeza le amargó la garganta. Un sentimiento de tierno y eterno afecto hacia ellos la recorrió. En el fondo eran como niños, estaba segura de que se encontraban muy perdidos sin el apoyo de su hermana.

Subió hacía su propia habitación pensando todavía en lo que le había dicho Leroy. No creía que fuese la muerte de sus padres lo que la había hecho cambiar así, es decir, ella quería a sus padres como la que más, pero... ¿por qué alejarse del amor de sus hermanos si lo que le duele es la falta del amor de sus padres?. No, algo no encajaba en esa historia. Apagó la vela que constituía la única luz de la habitación.

Aidé no era así.

----

-¡¡Arriba, Sira!!- la voz de su amiga le perforó los tímpanos -¡¡¡QUE FELIZ ESTOY!!!.

-¡¡Aagg Gin, déjame en paz!!- se cubrió la cabeza con las mantas -¡es sábado!- reclamó.

-¡Vamos, hace un día espléndido!- la morena asomó la cabeza solo para comprobar que estaba lloviendo -¡Por favor!. Ya sé que las COSAS como tú no, pero las personas normales necesitamos dormir- todavía no le había dado tiempo a taparse de nuevo cuando sintió el primer golpe. -¡Ginny, vas a arrepentirte de esto!.

Cogió su propia almohada y atacó con ella a su amiga. Pronto estaban las dos riendo como chiquillas y armando escándalo. (N/A gracias que Sira era muy dormilona, y sus compañeras ya se habían levantado hacía tiempo .) La almohada de Ginny no tardó en romper creando una opaca nube de plumas, de las cuales, muchas fueron a parar a la boca de Sira. Cuando la nube desapareció, la pelirroja había desaparecido con ella. Descubrió la puerta abierta y salió por ella corriendo. Su amiga la esperaba al fondo de las escaleras.

-¡¡VIRGINIA JULIANNE WEASLEY!!- gritó sin importarle que pudiese haber gente durmiendo. -¡¡huye, escóndete, porque como te alcance voy a darte tantos almohadazos y tan seguidos que te van a parecer uno solo!!.

La pelirroja salió por el retrato y, ella la siguió justo un segundo antes de que se cerrase.

-¡Eso será si me coges, Lorens!- rió a carcajadas. Sira odiaba que la llamasen por su apellido y ella lo sabía, por eso lo había hecho.

-¡¡Aag!!. ¡Merlín te libre de que te alcance!- amenazó.

Corrían como locas por los pasillos llamando la atención de todos los alumnos que se cruzaban. No sólo no era común que dos alumnas anduviesen corriendo despavoridas por el colegio, si no que era menos común aún, que, esas dos alumnas, corriesen como ellas lo hacían. Y es que, con la emoción de la carrera, no se habían percatado de que habían salido de la sala común tal y como se habían levantado.

El camisón, casi diminuto, se les pegaba al cuerpo al correr, marcando su anatomía. Corrían descalzas como si de verdad fuesen a ganar algo en ese juego, y, no sólo que una de ellas fuese cargando una almohada, si no que ambas estaban todavía cubiertas de plumas.

Un giro en una esquina y Sira había perdido a la pelirroja. No le era realmente difícil seguirla, pues iba dejando un rastro de plumas. Sonrió al recordar el cuento muggle de _Hansel y Gretel_ y al imaginarse a su amiga siguiendo las plumas para regresar a la sala común. Iba tan concentrada pensando las mil y una formas de torturar a su amiga por haberla despertado, que no se percató de por donde iba hasta que chocó con algo, o más bien alguien, que le hizo tope impidiéndole continuar.

Alzó la vista y tardó en reaccionar.

-¡Tú!- dijo al fin -llevo semanas buscándote, necesito hablar con tigo.

----

Hacía un rato que no escuchaba ninguna amenaza, y creía que la había despistado, pero con Sira nunca se sabía. Era mejor estar alerta en todo momento, en cualquier instante podía salir de una esquina y darle un susto de infarto.

Miró a ambos lados y una sonrisa surcó su cara. La biblioteca. Se escondería allí y, aunque su amiga la encontrase, no le podría hacer nada pues, en el hipotético e irreal caso de que Madame Pince no la viese entrar o le permitiese entrar con una almohada a cuestas, si le pegaba con ella la bibliotecaria le echaría la bronca y, si entraba y no la encontraba (a Ginny), ella se encargaría de darle tal susto que la haría gritar, y, entonces, la bibliotecaria le echaría la bronca. Era el plan perfecto. Ganaba o ganaba.

Entró sigilosa y se ocultó tras la estantería más alta y escondida que encontró. Estaba segura de que no podía ser vista, pues ella no podía ver.

-Jeje, ven a por mii...- canturreó.

Cada vez que escuchaba pasos, o a alguien que entraba, tenía que asomarse para comprobar que no fuese su amiga, pues, desde su posición, no veía más que libros por todos lados.

Un estruendo la alertó y se asomó. Solo era Yerai, uno de los chicos nuevos. El chico mas despistado que conocía. Volvió a esconderse.

Estuvo al menos cinco minutos sin escuchar nada, y eso le pareció sospechoso, pues era sábado y todo el mundo aprovechaba para hacer sus tareas en fin de semana. Se asomó una vez más solo para comprobar que su amiga no se acercaba. Ya se estaba aburriendo, pero no iba a dejarse ganar. Regresó a su posición original retrocediendo sin perder de vista la entrada en ningún momento. De repente, algo le hizo tope y le impidió seguir retrocediendo.

Ahogó un grito.

-Cállate Weasley,- le tapó la boca con la mano, permitiéndole olerle una vez más (N/A eso a sonao' un poco guarro jeje) -¿qué quieres que nos echen de aquí?.

Volteó y lo enfrentó. Los ojos grises y el cabello platino. No podía ser otro. No había otra persona a la que pudiese pertenecer aquella voz despótica.

-¡Merlín, Malfoy!. Casi me da un infarto.

-¡Qué pena!- comentó irónico.

Ella le golpeó el pecho en señal de reprobación.

-Creía que ya habíamos pasado la etapa de los apellidos- cambió de tema.

-Pues te equivocas. Tranquila, a veces pasa. Mírame a mí. Creía que ya habías pasado tu etapa de andar coqueteando con todo el mundo y sin embargo no es así.

-¡Yo no hago eso!. ¿En qué te basas para culparme de algo así?.

-¿Quieres decir aparte del hecho de que andes corriendo medio desnuda delante de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts?. Tienes razón, ¡no sé de donde saco yo esas ideas taaan locas!- rodó sus ojos.

En ese mismo instante la pelirroja tomó conciencia por primera vez del estado en el que se encontraba y se quedó anonadada.

-¡Bueno!- atinó a decir -yo.. tampoco tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de explicación, Malfoy. Tú y yo no tenemos nada, y yo puedo andar por ahí como me dé la santa y real gana. No tengo que pedirte permiso.

-Yo nunca he dicho que tuvieras que pedirme permiso- comentó indiferente.

-Pues por si se te ocurre pensarlo alguna vez.

-Vamos, que me estás intentando decir que lo del otro día... ¿era?. Porque me arrastras, secuestras y casi me violas para arrastrarte ante mí diciéndome que todavía estás locamente enamorada de mí, que te estabas poco menos que muriendo de amor y todo eso ¿porque entre tú y yo...

-¿COMO?- le interrumpió.

-SSHH- había alzado demasiado la voz.

-¿Cómo dices?- repitió en un susurro alterado -¿qué yo te arrastré, te secuestré y casi te violo y después me arrastré ante ti diciéndote que estaba locamente enamorada de ti?. Me parece que tú y yo no estábamos en el mismo lugar. Tu versión se aleja mucho, pero mucho de la realidad.

El solo sonrió maliciosamente, lo que la alteró aún más.

-Yo sólo me interesaba por ti. Era a ti a quien no interesaba que le viesen charlando con migo, yo no te arrastré ni te retorcí el brazo para que me acompañases y mucho menos intenté violarte. Tan sólo te besé para que te callaras la boca porque estabas diciendo demasiadas estupideces y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, tú te habías tirado encima mío e intentabas sobarme por todos lados. Y lo que siento por ti ahora mismo no es amor ni mucho menos. Yo diría que se aleja bastante del amor.

-¿Y qué sientes por mí entonces?

Ella dudó antes de contestar -lástima, Malfoy. Siento lástima.

El chico encolerizó y aprisionó el cuello de la pelirroja contra la estantería apretando con tu mano.

-Yo no necesito que nadie sienta nada por mí, y mucho menos lástima- susurró cegado por la ira.

-Pues lo siento por ti, Draco. Aunque no sea tu caso, las personas normales tenemos sentimientos que, generalmente, son inspirados por otras personas, y eso es lo que me inspiras tú-. El rubio aumentaba la fuerza sobre su cuello a cada palabra que ella decía, dificultándole la respiración. -Lo siento si te duele, pero es así. Siento lástima de que nunca tendrás el valor suficiente para...

-¡Cállate!

-... superar las opiniones de los demás, para enfrentar sus sentimientos, ni los tuyo propios. Siento lástima de que nunca tendrás el valor de...

-¡¡Cállate!!- volvió a ordenarle.

-... ser tú mismo.- Estaba segura de que aquello le dejaría marcas, casi no podía respirar y él seguía apretando. -Siento lástima de que nunca tendrás el valor de enfrentar a tu padre y decirle que tú no eres como él. Que nunca serás como él. Que nunca serás un maldito mortífago.

Casi escupió las últimas palabras. Como siguiese haciendo fuerza iba a ahogarla de verdad. Estaba segura de que el muchacho estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no golpearla, y de que, en ese mismo instante, tenía casi la misma dificultad que ella para respirar. Había tentado mucho su suerte al decirle todo aquello. Había tocado el punto flaco, y, no sólo eso, si no que además había clavado el dedo en él. Le había sacado de sus casillas... y ella sabía lo que eso significaba.

Pero entonces, para asombro de ella tanto como de él. La besó.

****

Notas de la autora: que sepan que es casi un milagro que suba oy este cap. porque, primero, tardé siglos en escribirlo porq cuando tenía inspiración no tenía tiempo y cuando tenía tiempo mi inspiración se iba de vacaciones, y luego, porque desde que lo tenía terminado, el dichoso ordenador se negó a leer el disco donde lo había guardado, ¡¡¡pero solo este cap.!! todo lo demás lo leía. En fin, creo q lo tengo q tirar pronto --¡

Bueno, aquí está el esquema:2 mellizos -- Nathaniel y Jeremías -ya terminaron-(q suerte--¡)

3 trillizos -- Isaías (Isa), Garikoitz (Koitz) y Leroy -7º-

2 gemelos -- Jonás y Caleb -6º-

2 mellizos -- Aidé -6º- y Gorka -5º-

Y ya por último agradecer otra vez todos los rr y decir que me sigan dejando. Sorry por no contestar pero son casi las cuatro de la madrugada y quiero subir hoy el cap. Les agradezco mucho a todas SaraMeliss, abin, luciana, Perla Mery, Andy-Wm, Pilika-LastHope, Lauralhantalasa y yalimie gracias a todas y que sepan (q ya lo dije al ppo) que les dedico el cap. Gracias por la paciencia, jeje.

Azazel Black

REVIEEEEWWW

V

V


	9. Limpiar tu imagen

Esta vez no me he tardado tanto no?? jeje, en fin, solo felicitar de nuevo a SaraMeliss, que hoy es su cumple, y decirte que, como no puedo hacer otra cosa, este es mi regalo. Espero que te guste.

Sin más... aki el cap. 9------ espero q les guste y me dejen rr.

CAPÍTULO 9: LIMPIAR TU IMAGEN

La besó de manera furiosa y salvaje. Y la Gryffindor respondió al beso con igual fiereza. El chico la agarró por los muslos y la elevó en un pequeño empujón, durante el cual Ginny aprovechó para rodear el cuerpo del Sly con sus piernas. Pronto las manos del chico agarraban las piernas de la muchacha y se elevaban peligrosamente por debajo del pequeño camisón. Las uñas de la chica se le clavaban salvajemente en la espalda, haciendo incursiones en la carne.

El tiempo, la gente, los libros, las estanterías..., todo, todo había desaparecido. Ahora solo estaban él y ella. Y no importaba nada más que lo que estaban sintiendo en ese instante.

El aire les faltaba y el ambiente se iba caldeando cada vez más. El chico pasó al cuello de Ginny y ella gimió. Él sabía perfectamente que el cuello era su punto débil. Ya no podía atender a nada más que no fueran los besos en su cuello.

-No entiendo que es lo que quiere que mir... ¿PERO QUE SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁN HACIENDO?- la voz atronadora de la bibliotecaria se hizo eco en la enorme sala -¿¿ACASO CREEN QUÉ ESTO ES UN BURDEL??.

Se pararon de golpe y se separaron como si lo hubiese atravesado un rayo. Ginny se arregló un poco las ropas y Draco se ajustó la corbata que, en un arrebato de lujuria, la pelirroja había aflojado sin contemplaciones.

-Perdone Madame Pince, lo sentimos- intentó disculparse la Gryffindor -es sólo, nos han debido de hacer algún hechizo o algo,- la chica lo miraba pidiéndole colaboración, pero él la ignoraba, no iba con los Sly pedir disculpas, y mucho menos ante una vulgar bibliotecaria -no sé que nos pasó.- Todos los que estaban en la biblioteca (que no eran pocos) habían hecho un corro y los miraban con interés. La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada y él solo la volvió a ignorar sonriendo. A ver como salía de aquella. -Si ni si quiera soporto a este estúpido. Entre nosotras... mucho fardar, pero a la hora de la verdad... es patético.- Le envió una significativa mirada de victoria.

-¡¡SEÑORITA WEASLEY!!- bramó indignada -¡¡¡¡SALGAN AHORA MISMO DE LA BIBLITECA SI NO QUIEREN QUE INFORME A SUS PADRES!!!!

-Claro, claro... ya me voy.- Y salió como una exhalación.

Pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo y supo al instante de quien se trataba.

-¿A qué ha venido eso?- la agarró por un brazo y la hizo girar con tanta fuerza que la pelirroja creyó que le iba a sacar el brazo del sitio.

-¿A qué a venido qué?- contestó -sólo estaba intentando sacarnos de ese embrollo, además... no he dicho nada que no fuese verdad.

-¡¡Weasley!!

-¡¡Malfoy!!- le sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil -supongo que eres consciente de que medio colegio nos ha visto en la biblioteca, y el otro medio se enterará pronto, así que, mejor, anda y ve a limpiar tu imagen. A ver lo que te inventas esta vez.

La vio alejarse dejándolo otra vez tirado en el medio del pasillo. Entonces algo le vino a la mente y supo lo que la pelirroja había querido decir.

· · ·

__

-¡Eh, Draco!- Bouria casi no lo había dejado sentarse cuando ya lo estaba acosando -¿qué tal la noche?... ¿movidita, no?

-¿Qué quieres decir, Bruce?.

-Venga... no te hagas el tonto con migo que sabes que no te pega. Te han visto.

-¿Ah, si?- preguntó sin interés, era verdad que había salido, pero también estaba seguro de que nadie los podía haber visto -¿Dónde?.

-En el aula de transformaciones.

-Si, claro, en el aula de trans.... ¿dónde dijiste?- cierto que había estado en aquel aula. Era uno de los pocos que los profesores cerraban con hechizos, pero Ginny había descubierto como deshacerlos y todas las noches quedaban en aquel aula. No tenían otro sitio ni otro momento del día si no querían que nadie los viese.

-En el aula de transformaciones -sonrió su amigo.

-¿No te habrán dicho con quien?.

-Bueeno... tal vez si, tal vez no, como seguro que me dirás que no eras tú, ¿qué mas da con quien te hayan visto?.

-¡¡BOURIA!!- su amigo sabía que no era demasiado inteligente provocarlo cuando gritaba de aquella forma.

-Está bien, no chilles, ¿quieres?. Solo me dijeron que era una chica muy guapa bastante parecida a... Tuviste suerte de que haya sido un Sly quien te vio, ¿sabes?.

-Bouria no me pongas a prueba... ¿parecida a quien?

-A la Weasley, bueno, era pelirroja y todo eso, así que creímos que sería ella, aunque no entiendo como te has podido juntar con una Gry, y menos aún con una Weasley.

-¿Yo con una Weasley?- dijo lo bastante alto para que todo el mundo lo escuchase. Rió estruendosamente y miró hacia la mesa Gryffindor -¿Yo, Draco Malfoy, con una Weasley?- volvió a reír más exageradamente aún -solo era Pansy, ella está tan desesperada por que le haga caso, que se cambia de aspecto cada día para mi, para que no me aburra y esas cosas, ya sabes. ¿Verdad, Pansy?.

Ella lo miró sin entender ni una palabra -¿Qué?, ¿tú y yo anoche?, ¿tú y yo... alguna vez?

__

-Que bromista eres, por eso me encantas- la besó bruscamente, como para hacer ver que era cierto. Esa era la prueba que le faltaba al colegio para creérselo y esa era, también, la prueba que le faltaba a Pansy para chillar a los cuatro vientos que anoche habían estado juntos. Salvado por poco.

En una mesa, algo alejada, intentando no mostrar sus sentimientos en ese mismo instante, Ginny se debatía entre el amor y el odio hacia el obstinado chico que acababa de montar ese numerito. Esa era la prueba que le faltaba a la Gry para decidirse.

· · ·

Ese fue el último día que estuvieron juntos.

----

-Me da igual lo que sea eso tan importante que quieres decirme, no me interesa.

-Pero tienes que escucharme, ¡tienes que hacerlo!- protestó ella.

-¿Dónde está escrito?. Mira Cira, no pienso hablar con tigo, ni con mis hermanos, ni con nadie de vuestra estúpida casa de leones... ¿lo he dejado lo bastante claro?. No quiero saber nada de ninguno de vosotros.

-Zena, por favor, ¿se puede saber qué coño es lo que te ha pasado?- se exasperó la chica -Ellos siempre te han tratado como a una reina, y te han mimado como a la que más, y, de la noche a la mañana, todo eso desaparece...- hizo un gesto con las manos -¿en qué narices estás pensando para actuar así?. No eres la misma.

-¿Qué sabes tú de eso?- exclamó entrecortadamente- ¿por qué te atreves a afirmar que he cambiado? ¿cómo sabes que la versión que te dieron ellos es la verdadera?.

-Precisamente por eso quiero hablar con tigo, para que me cuentes tu visión, me expliques el porqué de tanta hostilidad, no solo hacia ellos, hacia todo el mundo. Te conozco Zena, se que has cambiado, y tú también lo sabes- la mirada de la morena demostraba la tristeza que sentía al no poder actuar como siempre lo había hecho con su amiga.

-¿Ah, si? ¿y me puedes explicar en que te basas?.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?- se sorprendió la Gry -solo hace falta echarte un vistazo para comprobarlo. Simplemente tu forma de actuar y de vestir. Tu forma de comportarte... ¿desde cuándo Aidé Sena deja que la pisoteen por simple diversión de un niñato malcriado? Hace tan solo unos meses lo habrías machacado sin piedad... en todos los sentidos. Tus hermanos me han dicho que has dejado el baile. Y tu forma de vestir... Tú siempre vestías diferente, grunge, a tu estilo, y tú, yo, y toda la gente que te conociese lo más mínimo sabría que nunca habrías aceptado un uniforme. Sin embargo ahora, no solo lo aceptas, si no que no te molestas lo más mínimo en hacer que te quede medianamente bien, ¡ni si quiera es tu talla!. No te atrevas a negarme también eso.

La chica se giró para que su amiga no la pudiese ver. No demostraría ahora ningún signo de debilidad, no ahora que estaba a punto de conseguirlo. Tenía que cumplir la promesa que se había hecho a sí misma hacía apenas dos meses. No podía dejar que nada malo les pasase.

-¿Quién te dice que no me han obligado a ser así?. No me conoces tan bien como crees.- La volvió a encarar. -En tan solo unos meses pueden suceder muchas cosas- murmuró finalmente.

-Tienes que escucharme. Hazlo por todo aquello que pasamos juntas. Se que no lo has olvidado... lo sé.

La nueva Sly dio varios pasos, con la obvia intención de marcharse.

-¿Por qué crees que no lo he olvidado, igual que he hecho con todo lo demás?

-Yo sé que, por mucho que lo intentes, no has olvidado nada de lo que has vivido, de otra manera... nunca me hubieses llamado Cira- las lágrimas pujaban por salir, pero no las dejaría. Sabía que con Aidé esas cosas no funcionaban. Si querías conseguir algo de ella, tenías que ganarlo a su manera: firme y con determinación. De cualquier otro modo... estabas perdido.

No, no iba a dejarse ganar. Se iría de allí. Acabaría con esa estúpida conversación. Aunque estuviese muriéndose de ganas por abrazar a su amiga y desahogarse con ella. Llorar todo lo que no había podido llorar durante todos aquellos dos meses... no caería ahora. Era demasiado lo que estaba en juego.

Ya caminando, murmuró -Yo ya no puedo ser yo. Por cierto, Adrienne ya habla.

La tristeza la invadió, igual que la invadía al ver a sus hermanos. Todos estaban demasiado perdidos, pero no se dejaban ayudar. Y la Gry ya no sabía que más hacer. Una triste sonrisa apareció en su cara al asimilar las últimas palabras de la que, un tiempo atrás, había sido casi su hermana. Hablaba.

----

No sabía como iba a hacer esta vez para desmentir lo que decenas de alumnos habían visto con sus propios ojos. Porque el tema de Pansy ya estaba más que utilizado, y, como le dijo su amigo Bruce cuando intentó contárselo, ya nadie se lo creía. Así que ahora tenía que inventarse otra excusa. Quizá lo del hechizo sería útil...

Además estaba aquella odiosa chiquilla.

Su actitud lo perturbaba de sobre manera. Como si la envidiara por ser capaz de soportar la presión mejor de lo que él lo hacía. Y no era eso, claro que no. Draco Malfoy no le tenía envidia a nadie, y menos aún a una españolita recién llegada. Era que no creía que fuese digna de estar en Slytherin... eso era, sí. No era digna de portar el escudo de las serpientes. Todo le daba igual y no reaccionaba ante nada. Y eso le indignaba.

-Niña, todo buen Slytherin, ¡¡qué digo Slytherin!!... toda persona, debería saber que es de mala educación comer con los codos apoyados en la mesa. (N/A yo no lo sabía ') ¿Qué será lo siguiente?... ¿Comer con las manos?.

El sonido de las carcajadas retumbó en sus oídos mientras veía a muchos a su alrededor retirar los codos de encima de la mesa. Llevaban todo un mes así. Utilizándola como blanco de sus chistes más estúpidos. Ya no soportaba más a ese maldito rubio petulante con aires de grandeza. Y, aunque significase que la verdadera Aidé saliera a relucir, le iba a enseñar a ese creído con quien podía meterse y con quien no.

Lo miró desafiante y, sin apartar la mirada de la del rubio en ningún momento, subió los dos pies a la mesa, los cruzó uno por encima del otro, y se recostó contra la pared.

-Vaya, ¿a eso es a lo que llaman en tu país educación?. Es bueno saberlo... así evitaré pisarlo en lo que me queda de vida.

La chica solo siguió mirándolo y sonrió. Una sonrisa ladina que no le gustó nada, pues era la misma sonrisa que utilizaba él cuando estaba maquinando algo. Prefería que la chica le insultase o algo así, que perdiese los estribos. Volvió a su plato ignorándola y siguió comiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada, pasando por alto los susurros que se estaban levantando a su alrededor.

De repente, una bota apareció de la nada y se materializó en su sopa. (Camarero, camarero... hay una bota en mi sopa! XD; en fin... la falta de sueño �) Con una expresión de asco absoluto levantó la mirada para descubrir una melena negra rozándole la cara.

Miró interrogante a la chica que, agachada para alcanzar su altura, no dejaba de mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento. Casi podía sentir en la piel el frío que irradiaba aquella mirada. Una mirada parecida a la de él mismo.

-Ten cuidado, Malfoy- dijo mientras le pellizcaba la mejilla y le sacudía la cara -a los reyes del mundo les duele más que a los mortales que les pateen el culo, y puedes estar seguro de que yo- le dio una leve pero firme bofetada -patearé el tuyo.- Y, sacando la bota del plato del rubio, se bajó de la mesa saltando por encima de la cabeza de dos Slys y salió del comedor ignorando los cientos de miradas que se clavaban en ella -no juegues con migo- dijo antes de perderse en el pasillo.

El comedor estalló en carcajadas, silbidos y aplausos. Nadie nunca le había hablado así a un Malfoy. Al menos, no delante de tanta gente, y, mucho menos, una fémina.

El rubio aún no salía de su asombro. Así que, después de todo, la gatita si que tenía alma de serpiente. Bien, no sabía con quien se estaba metiendo.

En la mesa Gryffindor, una muchacha morena sonreía sin motivo aparente. Ahora si que reconocía a la Aidé de toda la vida. Sonrió más ampliamente. Había vuelto.

----

Por fin era sábado. Había pasado toda la mañana en Hogsmeade con su hermano, Harry, Hermione, Sira y los Sena. Hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba así de bien, hasta, claro está, que apareció Draco con sus amigotes burlándose de ella. En ese momento comprendió que el muchacho ya había encontrado un cuento con el que engañar de nuevo a sus amigos para justificar lo de la biblioteca, y eso ensombreció su alegría. Aunque no duró mucho, pues un nuevo chiste y varias ranas de chocolate le habían vuelto a levantar el ánimo, al menos, en parte.

Escuchó de fondo la voz de su amiga que la reclamaba.

-Gin. ¡Gin!- la chica se exasperó -ya no pienses más en él. ¿Quieres? No se merece que estés así por él.

-Lo sé, Sir, pero no lo puedo evitar- se recostó sobre las piernas de su amiga, que le acariciaba el pelo. -Creo que debo de ir haciéndome a la idea de que nunca volveremos a estar juntos, y eso me duele.

-No sabe lo que se pierde, mi niña. Nunca va a volver a encontrar a nadie como tú.

-Lo peor de todo es que me siento culpable de ello.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio. Ambas sabían que Ginny tenía tanta culpa como el rubio en aquella situación.

-¡Eh, chicas!. Nos vamos a comer, ¿venís?- preguntó la voz de Harry por encima de las suyas propias.

-Id tirando, ya os alcanzamos- contestó la morena mirándolos por encima del respaldo del sofá. -Lo que creo es que esta situación os está haciendo daño a los dos... si Gin, no me mires así, es evidente que el tampoco lo está pasando muy bien.

-Vamos, que soy yo la que tiene la culpa, ¿no?- se incorporó rápidamente encarando a su amiga.

-Gin... no te pongas a la defensiva con migo. Sólo intento darte mi opinión, y es esa.

-¡Pero se supone que eres mi amiga!- exclamó la pelirroja.

-Lo sé, Ginny, pero no por eso tengo que darte siempre la razón ni, mucho menos, estar de acuerdo contigo- sonrió y la pelirroja supo que tenía razón -¡Venga!, vamos a cenar que si no nos vamos a quedar sin nada.

-¿Estás de broma?- se sorprendió -hoy todo el mundo ha merendado en Hogsmeade, casi nadie cena, ya deberías saberlo.

La morena soltó una carcajada.

-Cómo se nota que nunca has visto éstos comer.

Bajaron rápidamente hacia el Comedor. Con un poco de suerte podrían alcanzarlos. Al llegar a las puertas de roble, se encontraron a una multitud congregada, esperando. Las puertas estaban cerradas. Era la primera vez que las veían cerradas cuando se acercaba la hora de las comidas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga, pero ésta ya se había colado entre la gente y había alcanzado las puertas.

Vio como uno de los hermanos Sena, siempre tan curiosos, demasiado, en ocasiones, abría la puerta con descaro, no sin esfuerzo. Él, sus hermanos y su amiga se colaron dentro sin contemplaciones, y la puerta se abrió aún más dejando ver lo que sucedía dentro.

Se acercó más a la entrada para conseguir ver mejor aún. Y, ante el asombro de lo que descubrió, no dudó en entrar.

La chica parecía ignorar completamente su presencia allí. Los alumnos, que ya llegaban del pueblo, se iban agolpando en las puertas curiosos, con el mismo asombro que había provocado en Ginny ver aquello.

Una Aidé completamente descontrolada, vestida únicamente con un diminuto short y un ajustado y casi inexistente top deportivo, golpeaba furiosa las mesas y sillas del comedor. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por algo parecido a unas vendas que había pasado por entre sus dedos y tenía unas ligeras deportivas, que más se asemejaban a calcetines. Todo aquello, completamente negro, le daba un aspecto realmente extraño, pero las decenas de curiosos varones que la contemplaban, no pudieron dejar de admirar su bien formado cuerpo. Que se hacía ver más impresionante vestida de esa forma que, incluso, el día que había llegado. De verdad parecía que no era consciente de las miradas que se clavaban en ella.

Una intrigante melodía resonó en todo el comedor. Y ella bailaba sin ningún tipo de reparo, y la verdad era que no lo hacía nada mal. Seguía el ritmo de la música de una manera muy ruda, pero que, pensó Ginny, la hacía ver muy sugerente, y, si eso era lo que ella pensaba... ¡qué no pensarían los chicos!.

La pelirroja miró la cara de sus hermanos y en seguida se dio cuenta de que eran igual de celosos que los suyos propios. Rodó los ojos ante este pensamiento. Los vio adelantarse, con la obvia intención de interferir en lo que ella estaba haciendo, pero entonces sucedió algo inesperado y ella se detuvo.

****

After all you put me through  
You'd think I despise you  
But in the end, I wanna thank you  
'Cause you make me that much stronger

Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, dos figuras masculinas se habían materializado al lado de la chica.

Entonces la música se hizo mas fuerte y sonora.

-¡Es imposible!- oyó exclamar a Hermione a su lado, susurrando. Sin duda, curiosa donde las haya, tampoco había resistido el acercarse más para echar un vistazo.

****

When I, thought I knew you

Thinking that you were true  
I guess I, I couldn't trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side  
Always down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
'Cause your greed sold me out of shame

-Pensé que nunca llegaríais- susurró la morena a los recién aparecidos. De repente pareció darse cuenta de que los observaban y sonrió -vaya... parece que tenemos público, en fin, eso lo hará más emocionante.

-Nosotros también nos alegramos de verte- le contestó uno de ellos.

-Yo no- espetó cortante.

-¿Todavía bailas?... Creí que ya te habíamos quitado esa estúpida costumbre- fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

Ella simplemente se acercó a él y le propinó un puñetazo.

****

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

-No tengo tiempo para perder.

En un segundo el otro chico, bastante parecido al primero, se había unido a la pelea, y ambos la enfrentaban furiosos.

-¿QUÉ HACEIS?- gritó Sira histérica, intentando llegar hasta ellos para separarlos. Unas manos la detuvieron incluso antes de que se hubiese movido -¡KOITZ, SUÉLTAME!

-Déjalos Sira, no te metas- contestó éste.

****

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

-SON TUS HERMANOS Y SE ESTÁN DANDO DE HOSTIAS... ¡NO PODEIS QUEDAROS DE BRAZOS CRUZADOS!.

****

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

-¡¡Sira, tranquilízate!! Solo entrenan.

La morena volvió su mirada a su amiga sin creerse aún lo que estaba pasando. Los había reconocido al instante. Eran los mayores de los Sena: Nathaniel y Jeremías. Y estaban pegándose con su hermana sin ningún tipo de consideración. Y, lo más extraño de todo, era que ella era quien les provocaba y quien más golpeaba. Nunca habría imaginado algo así. Aidé, la tierna Aidé, les estaba dando de lo lindo a sus hermanos mayores.

Never saw it coming  
All of your backstabbing  
Just so you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard you're going round  
Playing the victim now  
But don't even begin  
Feeling I'm the one to blame  
'Cause you dug your own grave

Sus movimiento gráciles y estudiados, la hacían asemejarse a un felino. Aunque sus hermanos tampoco se quedaban atrás, era evidente que no eran precisamente inexpertos en la lucha. Ambos se enfrentaban a su hermana con movimientos bastante profesionales y muy calculados, y ella respondía de igual manera.

****

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me

but that won't work anymore  
No more, oh no, it's over  
'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture  
I wouldn't know how to be this way now  
And never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

-¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer?- la chica estaba siendo acorralada contra la mesa de los profesores, pero aún así no dejaba de provocarlos.

****

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

-Te sorprendería saber todo lo que sabemos hacer- contestó uno de ellos.

****

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

-Pues tranquilo... no es necesario que me tengáis la más mínima consideración.

-Te veo un poco... atrapada- su otro hermano sonrió maliciosamente.

****

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust, so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in denial

Ella miró hacia atrás y le devolvió la sonrisa -te sorprendería saber todo lo que se hacer- escupió.

****

But in the end you'll see,...

Entonces, dándose la vuelta, ante la sorpresa de los dos, corrió los pasos que le quedaban hasta alcanzar la mesa de los profesores, y, subiendo un pie al borde de ésta, se dio impulso en una voltereta por encima de sus hermanos que la hizo aterrizar tras ellos, quienes se giraron realmente sorprendidos.

****

you won´t stop me.

-¿Quién está atrapado ahora?- dio una de esas patadas con giro que muchos de los presentes sólo habían visto en las películas, y estampó su pie en la cara de los dos muchachos.

Uno de sus hermanos hizo un gesto y Aidé salió disparada varios metros para aterrizar en el suelo resbalando por éste. Ella se apoyó sobre una mano, y, en una espectacular voltereta, se incorporó sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Rápido todos sus demás hermanos rodearon a éstos tres.

-¡NATHAN!- chilló uno de ellos.

-Lo siento, nunca debí de usar la magia, perdí los estribos.

-No te disculpes, esto me hace más fáciles las cosas...- susurró ella.

****

I am a fighter and I  
I ain't goin' stop  
There is no turning back  
I've had enough

Y entonces, estirando el brazo al frente, sus dos hermanos salieron disparados, haciendo separarse al corro, y se estamparon contra la pared.

-¡¡¡SEÑORES SENA!!! ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ?- la voz del director atronó sobre el comedor. Ellos la ignoraron.

****

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

La chica volvió a hacer otro movimiento con el brazo y todos sus hermanos, que aún continuaban de pie, salieron disparados, cada uno en una dirección, desintegrando el corro que estaba rodeándola.

****

Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

La música se detuvo, era evidente que la chica la controlaba, aunque nadie lograra saber como. Pero entonces pasó algo que nadie se esperaba y que dejó realmente atónitos a todos los presentes. Todo y cada uno de los varones Sena desaparecieron. Se volatilizaron. Simplemente dejaron de estar allí. La multitud miró a la chica, que parecía tan sorprendida como ellos, y ésta, sin moverse ni un milímetro, miró inquisitorialmente al director.

-¿QUÉ HA HECHO SEÑORITA SENA?- gritó éste totalmente descontrolado. Nadie nunca lo había visto así.

****

Thought I would forget  
But I remember, I remember  
I'll remember

-¡¡YO NO HE HECHO NADA!!- gritó ella de vuelta... ¿cómo se atrevía a gritar al director? -USTED Y SU ESTÚPIDO PLAN DE PROTECCIÓN... YA VE PARA LO QUE SIRVE.

Un grito furioso de impotencia le reventó la garganta mientras lanzaba una silla al aire y la dirigía contra la multitud****

-¡¡SE LOS HA LLEVADO!!- volvió a gritar -UN SIMPLE CHASQUEO DE DEDOS Y SE LOS HA LLEVADO. TODO MI ESFUERZO A LA BASURA PORQUE USTED ESTABA TOMANDO EL TÉ EN EL MOMENTO MENOS INDICADO- lo miró furiosa -DÍGAME ALGO, TAN SABIO COMO LO CONSIDERAN... ¡¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NUNCA PUDO PREVEER ESTO?!!

****

Thought I would forget  
But I remember, I remember  
I'll remember

-CÁLMESE SEÑORITA- aconsejó éste -no sabe si ha sido él. Yo sé que esto es duro pero...

-USTED QUÉ VA A SABER, ¡¡¡NO SABE NADA!!.- Y la música volvió a sonar. Más alta y mas fuerte que nunca. -PERO YA ME CANSÉ DE SEGUIR SUS INSTRUCCIONES Y LAS DE RANVEL (N/A el director de su escuela), AHORA HARÉ ESTO A MI MODO.

Extendió un brazo bruscamente y, tan bruscamente como lo había extendido, lo recogió haciendo que Draco Malfoy, que había estado completamente absorto observando la discusión, saliese por el aire y se estrellase contra una pared. Se acercó a él corriendo y, agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica, lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo y le dijo algo que nadie más pudo escuchar.

****

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter

-Supongo que tu asqueroso Lord estará ahora realmente orgulloso- el chico solo la miró desafiante.

-Bien, ahora tienes un mensaje para él, y no me importa la manera en que se lo hagas llegar como si tienes que lamer el suelo que pisa tu mugriento padre para que éste lo haga por ti...

****

Made me learn a little bit faster

-... pero vas a decirle algo de mi parte: dile que ya sabe donde encontrarme que le estoy esperando, y dile también que como se le ocurra ponerles un dedo encima, tocarles tan solo un pelo...

Made my skin a litter bit thicker

-... voy a hacer que se coma su propio hígado mientras se desangra.

****

Makes me than much wiser

Soltó al muchacho, que estaba más que impresionado, y, poniéndose la túnica que estaba tirada en el suelo, salió de la sala. Su antes amiga, Sira, la agarró por un brazo dispuesta a decirle algo, pero ella se le adelantó.

-Ni se te ocurra decirme que no haga ninguna locura- y desapareció.

****

So, thanks for making me a fighter.

Notas: bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el cap. 13 en Navidad. No tengo mucho que decir aquí, la verdad, que sé que han salido mucho los nuevos personajes, peor que es porque ellos le van a dar un giro a la historia y xq van a empujar mucho la relación de Draco y Ginny.

¿Qué más?... ¡Ah, si! que la canción es **fighter**, de X-ina Aguilera, y que no he puesto la traducción porque ya es muy tarde y quería subir este cap. hoy, que si alguien la quiere puede agregarme a msn y yo se la paso, y que tenéis que traducirla como si fuese dirigida a mas de uno, a ver si me explico. La canción, más o menos, es lo que le dice una chica a un chico que la ha engañado y todo eso, pos que la teneis que traducir como si fuese dirigida a mas de un chico, xq, en este caso, es lo que siente Aidé hacia sus hermanos... que mal me explico .'

No sé que más, bueno, que agradezco infinitamente sus reviews y que espero que este cap. les guste y vuelvan a dejarlos (q pelota soy no?), en fin... A Favila, que estoy pensando en lo de continuar **Cercanías** y puede que lo haga, pero no prometo nada. A ls demás, pos muxas gracias de nuevo y a Mely pues que.... FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE MI REGALO! (más no puedo hacer )

Bueno, menos mal q no tenia nada q decir �. En fin, q espero q les guste, les deseo un muy feliz año y... QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW!!!!!!!!

Ciao... Azazel Black


	10. Sólo eso

CAPÍTULO 10: SÓLO ESO.

.-.No puedo.

.-.¿Qué no puedes qué?.

.-.No puedo hacerle esto- se exasperó.

.-.¿Hacerle qué a quién?

.-.¡Esto!. Dejar sola a Aidé. ¿Es qué no lo veis!- insistió. -En serio, la conozco y sé que esto la supera. Está desesperada y no seríais si quiera capaces de imaginar lo que puede llegar a hacer cuando está desesperada.

.-.¡No saquemos las cosas de quicio!- propuso Hermione.

.-.Es de verdad. Mirad, ella puede ser realmente fría y calculadora pero según en qué situaciones. Cuando se trata de sentimentalismos Aidé no tiene término medio, no sabe si quiera por donde empezar, se ve desbordada de tal manera que pierde los estribos.

.-.¿Quieres decir... qué puede llegar a hacer una locura?- preguntó el colorín, asustado.

.-.¡Por supuesto que hará una locura, Ron!- exclamó ella -pero nunca seríamos capaces de adivinar cuál. Con Aidé nada es previsible, nunca imaginaríamos cómo reaccionaría, pero no se mataría, ni nada por el estilo- sonrió al pelirrojo, -si es lo que estás pensando.

Hermione miró al pelirrojo en señal reprobatoria por haber planteado aquello.

.-.¿Qué?- intentó defenderse él -¡seguro que todos estabais pensando en algo así!.

.-.No, Ron. Mira, Aidé no es la típica persona que se sienta tranquilamente a esperar que a alguien se le ocurra una brillante idea que le solucione todos sus problemas. No. Aidé es incapaz de quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Se levantó del sofá para pasear; pasear siempre le había ayudado a encontrar las palabras necesarias.

Lo soluciona todo ella misma, por sus propios medios, a su manera, y, aunque generalmente siempre funciona, no siempre es la mejor.- Los miró fijamente, aún sentados en el sofá -estoy segura de que esta situación la desborda. No sé, pero tengo la impresión de que hay algo oscuro en toda esta historia y de que tiene mucho que ver con el asesinato de sus padres.

.-.¿Crees que puede tener algo con...- Hermione cerró los ojos fuertemente antes de continuar -Vol... Voldermort?- dijo finalmente.

Ron pegó un respingo pero no reprochó nada, y Ginny le dirigió una mirada orgullosa... Harry simplemente seguía impasible.

.-.Supongo... no sé, no es normal que ocho personas desaparezcan así porque sí, sin ninguna razón.

.-.Quizá tengas razón- apuntó Hermione, siempre observadora -después de todo ella echó en cara a Dumbledore algo sobre un plan de protección que no había funcionado.

La morena se veía realmente preocupada, parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios.

.-.Y encima, ahora, que no aparece.

.-.Sira, tranquilízate- Ginny se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia su amiga. -Sabes que a ninguno de nosotros nos cae 'especialmente bien'Aidé- dijo irónicamente -pero, si esto es tan importante para ti, te ayudaremos.

.-.La ayudaréis, querrás decir.

Harry habló por primera vez en toda la velada. Antes se había mantenido aparte, recostado en el sofá frente a la chimenea, ahora apagada, y mirando a algún punto inconcreto de la habitación.

.-.No- pronunció la pelirroja firmemente. -He dicho que la ayudaremos y eso es exactamente lo que he querido decir. Y con ayudaremos me refería a todos nosotros, sin ningún tipo de excepción.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, usualmente Ginny no se enfrentaba así con nadie, al menos nadie que considerase su amigo, y mucho menos con Harry. Tras la impresión inicial, el moreno reaccionó.

.-.No contéis conmigo.

.-.¡Claro que contamos contigo!- exclamó la pelirroja indignada -¿qué clase de amigo eres!. ¿Sira está desesperada y tú en lo único que piensas es en tu propia comodidad!.

.-.Tú no vas a ayudar a Sira, vas a ayudar a esa aprendiz de víbora que no está haciendo nada por sus hermanos.- La miró fijamente a los ojos antes de repetir: -no contéis conmigo.

La pelirroja se dirigió hacia él como una exhalación y lo agarró por los cuellos de la túnica. El moreno no supo como reaccionar ante esto, y los otros tres, sentados alrededor, tampoco.

.-.Harry, tienes prácticamente dieciocho años¿no crees que va siendo tiempo de que empieces a madurar un poquito?.

El chico se levantó de golpe asustándola, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

.-.Aquí no eres tú la más indicada para hablar de madurez, Ginny- la chica lo miró sin entender, -¿acaso crees que ayudando a Sena ganarás algún punto extra con tu serpiente particular?. Si tan madura eres ¿cómo es que estás aquí, discutiendo conmigo, cuando lo que de verdad desearías es estar dándote el lote con una de esas asquerosas serpien...

¡PLAFF!

Ginny respiraba realmente agitada, furiosa como hacía tiempo no lo estaba, y se miraba la mano tan sorprendida como el propio Harry, que había recibido el golpe.

.-. No tienes nada que ver con quien yo creí que eras, Harry Potter.

Mantuvo la mirada del moreno durante al menos un minuto, antes de girarse para agarrar la túnica de su amiga y tirar de ella hacia fuera de la sala común.

.-.¡Ginny!- llamó él -lo siento, no quería decir eso, no pensé en lo que decía.

Ella volvió sobre sus pasos para hacerle frente y, aún temblando de ira y decepción y aguantando las lágrimas, susurró:

.-.No, Harry, eso es lo que has dicho y eso es exactamente lo que has querido decir. No intentes convencerme de lo contrario. Cierto, te pasa muchas veces, no pensaste- mantuvo su mirada fijamente.- No pensaste en los demás.

Se fue, ahora sí, llevándose a Sira con ella.

.-.Yo no voy a meterme en esto- intervino el pelirrojo -pero te lo merecías. Ahora sólo espero que me expliques eso que le has dicho. ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de su serpiente particular?.

.-.Olvídalo, Ron.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

.-.¿A qué ha venido todo ese numerito?.

.-.¿Qué numerito?-

La chica la miró escéptica.

.-.No sé, igual lo soñé, pero todo me parece que hace cinco minutos le diste una bofetada a Harry.

.-.¿Numerito?. No es nada, sólo... no sé, sólo es que logra sacarme de quicio con esa actitud tan soberbia.

Sira, a sabiendas de que la pelirroja no iba a decir nada más, decidió olvidar momentáneamente el tema.

.-.¿Qué ha querido decir con eso de tu serpiente?. Espera¿él sabe de...

.-.Sí, lo sabe. No sé como, porque yo nunca se lo he dicho, pero lo sabe. Y de seguro está ahora diciéndoselo a todo el mundo.

.-.No creo, Harry no es de esos.

.-.Últimamente ya no estoy segura de saber quién es Harry.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

.-.Llegarás tarde.

.-.¿Yo?- preguntó sorprendido -¿y qué hay de ti?.

.-.Ginny y yo, de hecho todo 6º de Gryffindor y Hufflepluf, a diferencia vuestra, no tenemos clases hoy antes del almuerzo- canturreó.

.-.Por cierto¿dónde está ella?.

.-.¡Ay, Harry!- le pellizcó una mejilla -¿y ese repentino interés?.

.-.Siraa... déjate de tonterías.

.-.No lo sé, y no creo que tú tampoco lo sepas, después de lo de ayer. Pero ahora iba en su busca, espero que esté en los jardines. No me apetece pasarme la mañana dando vueltas como una loca por ahí.

.-.¿Y en que vais a emplear la maña... ¡Eh¡Mira por dónde vas!

.-.¡Aidé!- exclamó la morena. La muchacha tan sólo la ignoró.

.-.Mira tú por dónde vas- le reprochó al chico.

.-.Maldita niñata- murmuró él.

.-.¿Cómo dices?.

.-.¿Yo?.

.-.No, el cuadro de la esquina- ironizó ella. -¿No lo has oído llamarme niñata?.

.-.¿La verdad?- tentó. -No.

La chica sonrió. Esa maldita sonrisa tan frívola que lograba sacar a cualquiera de sus casillas. Era realmente enigmática aquella muchacha.

.-.No pensé que te jodería tanto que te dijese que no- deslizó el dedo a lo largo de su mejilla. -¿Sabes, te daría de hostias pero ni si quiera mereces el esfuerzo.

Los aplausos resonaron tras ellos cuando la chica comenzó a caminar reemprendiendo su camino.

.-.¡Sí señor!- exclamó el rubio Sly satisfecho. -Nunca he oído una verdad mayor. Por fin alguien que te ha calado de verdad¿eh, Potter?.

La morena llegó a la altura del príncipe de las serpientes y, aunque era más baja que él, no dudó a la hora de mantenerle la mirada fija y desafiante.

.-.No te emociones. Tú no eres mejor que él- escupió. Y se marchó escuchando de fondo las carcajadas de los Gryffindor.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

.-.Bueno,- empezó la pelirroja después de que Sira le hubiese contado su encuentro con Aidé - por lo menos sabes que no ha desaparecido y que está bien. Algo es algo y es más que nada.

.-.Pero no me sirve de mucho. Intenté hablar con ella pero pasa de mí. Como siempre- la chica estaba realmente decaída. -No sé de qué me sorprendo.

.-.Venga, Sira, anímate. Verás como todo sale bien.

Sira sonrió a su amiga mientras seguían recorriendo el angosto pasillo. Una sonrisa triste pero sonrisa, después de todo.

.-.Tengo que pedirte un favor- siguió la pelirroja.

.-.No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que no me va a gustar.

.-.Necesito que me cubras. Por una hora nada más.

.-.Y eso porque tú vas a estar...

.-.Hablando con Malfoy- terminó la pequeña de los Weasley.

.-.¡Ah, no!. No, Ginny. Sabes que no me fío de Malfoy. No, lo siento pero no.

.-.Por favor, Sira. También tú sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuese importante para mí. Por favor. Sé que no confías en él pero confía en mí. Sé que Draco merece la pena. Lo sé. Sólo que no le habéis dado oportunidad de demostrarlo.

.-.Tampoco él anda precisamente en busca de oportunidades- afirmó.

La pelirroja estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Parecía que estuviera intentando convencerse a sí misma más que a su amiga.

.-.Por favor. Sé que Draco tiene una personalidad muy especial y que no es la mejor, pero también tiene su parte humana¿sabes?. Sólo hay que saber encontrarla. Si no fuera así yo nunca... nunca me habría enamorado de él.

.-.Siempre acabas convenciéndome.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

El frío no parecía afectarles como lo hacía con ella. Más bien parecía que les gustase vivir con esa temperatura ambiente. Se encontraban realmente cómodos. Los observaba discretamente. Después de todo quería encontrarlo pero no que él creyese que le perseguía... aunque lo estuviese persiguiendo. Ajustó más el oído para poder escucharles mejor.

.-.No creo que puedas con ella, Bouria. La chica es inmune a tus armas. De hecho... es inmune a todo tú- acompañó el comentario con una carcajada fría y falsa. -Seguid vosotros, ahora os alcanzo. -Anunció antes de doblar la esquina. -Y decidle a Zabinni que aún nos quedan asuntos pendientes.

Volvió hacia atrás y la pasó de largo varios pasos. No se detuvo para hablar.

.-.¡Maldición, Weasley!. ¿Vas a seguir escondida toda la vida o piensas salir para decirme por qué demonios estás aquí?.

La chica, tras la sorpresa de saberse descubierta, salió de su escondite y siguió al Sly. Varios metros más alante el chico entró en un aula vacía y siniestra pero que sin duda les serviría para hablar tranquilos y lejos de oídos curiosos.

.-.¿Y bien?. ¿Qué es eso tan importante que me tenías que decir?.

Decidió no dar rodeos, ser directa. Había ido hasta allí para saber algo concreto y no quería que la conversación se fuese por las ramas y tener que irse sin saberlo.

.-.Quiero saber si es verdad que finalmente te aliaste al lado oscuro.

El rubio parecía tan sorprendido como molesto. Se notaba a leguas que no esperaba algo como aquello. Que lo había cazado de sorpresa. Se alejó de ella y se arrimó a la ventana desde la que se veían los terrenos sumidos en la más absoluta oscuridad. Se sentó en el alféizar subiendo una pierna y dejando la otra colgar como muerta.

.-.¿Eso es todo?. ¿De verdad es eso todo lo que venías a buscar?- le dirigió una sonrisa ladina que la puso nerviosa.

.-.¡Draco!. No eludas el tema. No funcionará. No esta vez- se acercó a él rápidamente. -Quiero saberlo, y quiero saberlo de tu boca. No quiero tener que confirmarlo cuando nos veamos enfrentados en un campo de batalla, luchando por sobrevivir y por sacar adelante nuestros ideales y principios.

Él sólo se levantó la manga izquierda. Ella se llevó las manos a la boca, abierta completamente.

Silencio. Sólo silencio. Más tarde silencio y lágrimas.

.-.Si eso era todo lo que querías saber, ya lo sabes. Ahora vete- la pelirroja no se movió ni un milímetro. -¡VETE!.

Y echó a correr.

**°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°· .·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°**

**Notas de autora:** aquí llega el espacio de rigor dedicado a las disculpas por retrasos. De verdad se me fue la inspiración, me ha costado Dios y ayuda escribir este capítulo, y sé que aún necesitaría más ayuda y más tiempo, pero es que el día 9 me marcho de vacaciones un mes ( q el año pasado, sí) y no voy a poder actualizar en ese tiempo así que quería hacerlo antes.

Decirles que he tardado tanto porque he tenido mis exámenes finales de 2º de bachiller (el último año de instituto, para quien no sepa) y he tenido que dedicar mucho tiempo. Por si les interesa he aprobado todos los exámenes y también la selectividad (la prueba de acceso a la universidad) así que me voy a pegar un veranito...

Prometo intentar actualizar todo mis fics antes de marcharme el próximo sábado.

Por lo demás, muxisisisisisimas gracias a todos los q dejaron rr y que espero que este cap. tb les guste, que calculo que al fic le quedan unos dos capítulos, tres a lo más. Creo que nada más, solo pedir perdón por el retraso, una vez más, y pedirles que me dejen REVIEW!

Besos

Azazel Black


	11. No cambia nada

****

CAPÍTULO 11: NO CAMBIA NADA.

.-.Vamos, Gin. ¡Levanta ese ánimo!

Hacía una semana que caminaba por los pasillos como alma en pena, sin saber nadie porqué.

.-.Por lo menos, podías decirnos qué te pasa, para que podamos ayudarte- tentó Sira.

.-.No podéis, créeme- respondió.

.-.Siempre hay algo que se puede hacer, tú sólo dime de qué va la cosa y yo ya encontraré la forma de ayudarte.

.-.No puedes, Sir. No insistas más. Nadie puede. Y tú… ¿ya has hablado con Sena?- dijo, decidida a cambiar de tema.

Y funcionó, pues, a la sola mención del apellido, la morena recordó que aún no había podido hablar con su 'amiga'.

.-.No. Y la verdad es que ya no creo que pueda. Sólo la he visto una vez desde el enfrentamiento que tuvo con Harry, pero ella sigue haciéndome el mismo caso: ninguno.

.-.¿Sabes? Deberías dejarla en paz, que se las arregle. Encima de que intentas ayudarla no vas a tener que andar rogándole para que te cuente.

La morena carraspeó muy sonoramente.

.-.Es extraño¿no?. Como últimamente, a todas las personas a las que quiero ayudar, tengo que andar rogándoles para que me cuenten.

.-.Es que a mi de verdad no puedes ayudarme- se dio por aludida.

.-.Mira, Gin. Sólo con que lo contases ya desahogarías; y créeme si te digo que eso ayuda.

.-.Ya, por eso no me contaste tú nada cuando te pasó aquello con Zabinni¿no?.

.-.Eso es muy diferente, Ginny. Yo nunca le dije a nadie que Zabinni…- pareció incapaz de decirlo. -Mira, nunca dije lo que de verdad había pasado a nadie que no fueses tú.

.-.¿Y cómo explicaste en tu casa lo de la niña?.

.-.Simplemente acarreé con ello. Dije que era un embarazo accidental, no deseado; te sorprendería saber lo común que es eso entre las adolescentes muggles; y, después de todo, no es del todo mentira.

.-.Pero Sira…

.-.Pero nada, estábamos hablando de ti- la pelirroja quiso protestar. -Virginia, por favor.

No dijo nada más, si la había llamado por su nombre era que, de verdad, no quería hablar de ello. Estuvieron en silencio el resto del camino, hasta casi la entrada del invernadero. Estaban aún solas cuando la pelirroja se decidió a hablar.

.-.Sira.

.-.¿Si?.

.-.Draco es mortífago.

**·°¤°·**

.-.Ginny. ¡Eh, Ginny!- la pelirroja sólo corrió más rápido. -Ginny… por favor.

Se detuvo, aún cuando sabía se arrepentiría.

.-.¿Qué?.

.-.Gin, yo… -titubeó.

.-.Tú… ¿qué?.

.-.Yo quería disculparme. Siento lo que te dije el otro día. He estado toda la semana buscándote pero juraría que te escondes de mi.

.-.¿Cómo lo has notado?- vaciló. -Mira, Harry, di lo que tengas que decir y déjame en paz. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo, y, la verdad, no estoy segura de querer gastarlo contigo.

.-.Esta bien. Acepto que estés enfadada y lo entiendo. Me pasé. Es sólo que… no sé, también yo quiero ayudar a Sira pero…

.-.Pero ¿qué, Harry. ¿Pero se está mucho mejor sentado en el sofá¿Pero es mucho más cómodo hacer como que no pasa nada? Pero… ¿qué?.

.-.Gin, tú mejor que nadie sabes que, para mí, no es más cómodo hacer como que no pasa nada. Es sólo que no puedo con esa malcriada de Sena.

.-.¿Malcriada?. Está bien, acepto que digas que es insoportable, fría, manipuladora, déspota, estúpida, engreída… en fin, todos los adjetivos insultantes que se te ocurran, pero no digas que es malcriada. A mi tampoco me cae nada bien, pero no digas que es malcriada.

.-.¿Cómo puedes decir que no lo es? Lo único que quiere es salirse con la suya y buscar su propia gloria y popularidad.

.-.¿Sabes? Mucha gente decía lo mismo de ti, e incluso lo sigue diciendo. Cuando conseguiste la Piedra Filosofal, cuando me salvaste de Ryddle, cuando entraste en el Torneo de los Tres Magos… cualquiera de las veces que te has enfrentado a Voldemort con éxito… Mucha gente pensó de ti que lo hacías por tu propia gloria y, como ya he dicho, lo sigue haciendo. Tú y ella no sois tan diferentes como quisieras. Ambos habéis perdido a vuestros padres, ambos os lleváis mal con vuestra familia viva… que yo sepa, ninguno de los dos ha tenido una vida de color rosa.

.-.No me compares con ella, Ginny. Yo no soy así.

.-.No, Harry. ¿Cómo puede ser malcriada alguien a quien atacan sus hermanos por todos lados?. ¿Alguien que hace poco ha perdido a sus dos padres?. ¿Dirías que yo soy malcriada?.

.-.No, Gin, pero tú tampoco eres como ella.

.-.Tienes razón, yo cuento con el apoyo de todos y cada uno de mis hermanos; hasta Percy acudiría corriendo si yo estuviese en apuros. Mis padres me quieren y me tratan realmente bien dentro de sus posibilidades. Vivo en una casa confortable que, si bien no es la mejor, es la más acogedora. Mi familia está unida. Tengo más amigos de los que nunca hubiese imaginado y más colegas de los que realmente necesito.

.-. ¿Y?.

.-.Ella no tiene nada de eso, y tengo la impresión de que hay alguna razón de peso.

.-.¿Qué quieres decir?.

.-.No lo sé, Harry. Solo que es algo raro que alguien como ella esté tan aislada.

.-.No entiendo por donde vas.

.-.Yo tampoco, pero sé que tengo razón.

**·°¤°·**

.-.Eeh… ¿Ron?- tanteó.

Él se volvió sobre sí mismo en la cama y la miró, adormilado.

.-.¿Mmm…?

.-.Ron…- dudó. Para ella no era nada fácil, pero quería decírselo.

.-.¿Qué, Herm?.

.-.No, nada- se aseguró de estar bien cubierta con la sábana y volteó dándole la espalda.

Él pasó un brazo por encima de su cintura y la atrajo hasta dejarla pegada a su propio cuerpo desnudo. Enterró la cabeza en su hombro y retozó en su pelo.

.-.Mmmm… me encanta tu olor a melocotón- dijo, aún sin levantar la cabeza. -Vamos, Herm. Dilo- le besó el hombro haciéndola estremecer.

.-.No es nada, Ron. De verdad.

.-.Si de verdad no fuese nada, ya lo hubieses dicho hace rato. Vamos… dilo- la volvió a besar en el cuello y ella volteó para encararlo.

Él se incorporó a medias y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano que correspondía al codo hundido en el colchón. La miró y creyó soñar. Allí tendida, con el pelo más revuelto de lo habitual, extendido por la almohada, y levemente sonrojada por aquello que quería hacerle creer que no era nada, le pareció la visión más hermosa que nunca hubiese visto ni hubiese podido ver.

.-.Es sólo que…- dudó de nuevo y rompió el contacto visual intentando encontrar el valor en otra parte.

El pelirrojo, incapaz de vencer la tentación, volvió a atacar su cuello y ella dejó escapar un gemido involuntario. La sintió retorcerse bajo su propio cuerpo y eso lo excitó aún más.

.-.Mmm… Ron….

.-.Mi nombre también se gasta. Herm, dilo ya o calla- murmuró sin abandonar su cuello. -Por que como tardes un minuto más ya no te estaré escuchando- sonrió y atacó, ahora, sus labios.

.-.¡Ron!- lo separó de ella, le sostuvo el rostro y lo miró fijamente, con pasión. -Ron, te amo.

Y en ese momento, él creyó morir de felicidad.

**·°¤°·**

La cena transcurría anormalmente tranquila y eso le daba mala espina. No que no deseara un día de tranquilidad pero… era extraño. Y había algo que la incomodaba. Aunque tal vez, solo se tratase de la mirada de Draco clavada en su espalda.

No habían vuelto a hablar desde que le había descubierto que era… le parecía imposible si quiera pensarlo. ¿Cómo demonios se había metido en aquello?. Decidió que se le había ido el apetito y se levantó dispuesta a irse.

Caminaba distraída, sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. No notó que alguien la seguía hasta que se vio presa en aquella maldita aula en desuso en el medio del camino hacia su sala común.

.-.¿Qué… ¡Tú!- exclamó, sorprendida.

.-.Si, yo.

.-.¿Qué demonios quieres?.

.-.Sólo explicarte. Me consta que tienes algunas dudas.

.-.A ti eso debería darte igual- protestó la pelirroja.

.-.Quizá sí, pero, no sé porqué razón, me molesto en estar aquí- dijo, indiferente.

.-. Pues lo siento por ti, pero mis dudas no son de tu incumbencia.

.-.Tienes razón, no lo son. Y la verdad es que me dan exactamente igual.

.-.Entonces¿a qué viene todo este numerito?- retó.

.-.¿Qué numerito, Weasley?

.-.No me vaciles, que no estoy de humor- advirtió.

.-.Tampoco yo. Y, tú mejor que nadie, deberías saber que no es bueno enfadar a una serpiente- siseó.

.-.Acabemos de una vez. A ti mis problemas te dan exactamente igual pero me arrastras hasta aquí para, supuestamente, ayudarme a resolverlos- resumió.

.-.Algo así- admitió.

.-.¿Por qué?

.-.Porque quiero.

.-.Supongamos que confío en ti. ¿Qué se supone que ganas tú?. Porque, lo que si que no me creo, es que todo esto sea desinteresado.

.-.Será un intercambio de favores- dijo en un tono demasiado altivo para el gusto de Ginny. La pelirroja creyó entender por donde quería ir y, después de unos segundos, se decidió.

.-.Acepto tu oferta.

.-.Weasley, no pareces tan estúpida después de todo. No se cómo…

.-.¿Cómo qué?- preguntó curiosa.

.-.Cómo puedes, o pudiste, estar con Malfoy- la pelirroja la miró perpleja. ¿Cómo demonios sabía… -Lo descubrí al poco tiempo de estar aquí. No sois tan precavidos y discretos como os gustaría. De hecho, hasta tu hermano hubiese podido notarlo si tan solo no estuviese tan pendiente de su propio idilio con la sabelotodo.

.-.¡No la llames así!- acertó a decir, ante el asombro de que supiera tanto sobre todo.

.-.Lo que tú quieras. Te esperaré aquí después de medianoche, Weasley.

.-.Aquí estaré, Sena.

**·°¤°·**

.-.¡Sira!- entró a la sala común hecha una exhalación. -¡SIRA!

.-.¿QUÉ?- gritó la otra de vuelta, a su lado. -Ginny, estoy aquí, no hace falta que me chilles.

.-.Lo siento, pero es que lo que tengo que decirte es muy importante- murmuró entre suspiros intentando recuperar el aire.

.-.Sorpréndeme- dijo sin real interés. Ginny podía llegar a considerar 'muy importantes' cosas tan banales como que ropa iba a ponerse para ir a Hogsmeade (N/A todo el mundo tiene derecho a ser un poco frívolo, no?)

.-.¡Sira! No me trates como si fuese una niña pequeña a la que solo sigues la corriente para que se calle- protestó.

.-.Perdón, oh, alteza. ¿Cómo he podido hacer algo así? Ahora mismo iré y patearé las patas de la cama con los pies descalzos (N/A eso duele muxisisisisisimo) hasta que me rompa tooodos los dedos- bromeó.

La pelirroja solo le sacó la lengua y le dio una colleja sorprendiendo a la morena que estaba doblada sobre sí misma a causa de las carcajadas. Se incorporó un poco para que la pelirroja supiese que había sentido el golpe, pero siguió riéndose como una loca, para hacer ver que le daba igual.

.-.Sira, Sena está planeando algo.

Y la risa se le atragantó.

**·°¤°·**

Sabía que eso no era una buena idea pero decidió seguir adelante, eso sí, tenía un as debajo de la manga. No por nada estaba en la casa de las serpientes. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba siguiendo casi nada más salir de la sala común, pero le decidió no decir nada… tal vez hasta le hiciese un favor.

Entró en el aula con la esperanza de que ya estuviese allí y no tener que esperar. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que, no sólo ya estaba, sino que estaba y en compañía.

.-.Esto no estaba en el trato, Weasley- apuntó.

.-.Nunca dijiste que tuviese que venir sola- respondió ella.

.-.No creí que hiciese falta que te lo dijese. Parece que sí eres estúpida, después de todo.

.-.Lo que tu digas. Y, ahora, vamos a lo que importa- atajó. -¿Por qué me has citado aquí?.

.-.No te explicaré nada mientras siga aquí- la señaló con la cabeza, sin siquiera mirarla. El trato impersonal que le ofrecía era más de lo que Sira estaba dispuesta a aguantar. Se acercó hasta la chica y, después de mirarla fijamente durante varios segundos, hizo algo que ninguna de las dos se esperaba.

La abofeteó.

La sly quedó perpleja ante aquel gesto por parte de la que había sido su mejor amiga durante tantos años. No esperaba algo así, desde luego.

.-.¡Qué demonios crees que haces?- exclamó sin apenas alterarse. -He golpeado a mucha gente por menos de eso. No creas que te voy a tener algún tipo de consideración especial solo porque hayamos sido amigas.

.-.¿No que te habías olvidado de todo tu pasado?- inquirió la morena, descolocando a la otra chica.

Ginny sintió que sobraba en aquella escena e intentó salir al pasillo.

.-.No te vayas, Weasley. Todo esto es por tu culpa- siseó la chica Sena sin perder nunca el contacto visual con Sira.

.-.¿Mi culpa?.

.-.Si, tu culpa- dijo, sin dejar de mirar a la otra. -Aunque supongo que, si tú has traído a alguien contigo, no te importará que yo haga lo propio¿no?- y salió de la habitación.

.-.¿Estás bien?- preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga, en cuanto la otra se hubo ido. La morena no había abierto la boca ni se había movido.

.-.No, no estoy… -pero tuvo que callar cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron por ella, esta vez, dos personas.

Ginny los miró estupefacta y estuvo por decirle que estaba bien, que ella ganaba, que le mandaría irse a Sira, pero que también ella mandara marchar a su compañía.

.-.¿No te lo esperabas?- dijo la morena. -La verdad es que yo tampoco, pero, ya ves, se ha ofrecido voluntario- sonrió de forma cínica, asustando a la pelirroja. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?. -¡Vamos, Weasley!. No quería perderse la fiesta, por eso me siguió¿verdad?.

.-.Déjame en paz, Sena- escupió él.

.-.No creí que la compañía de Malfoy te molestase tanto ahora- sonrió.

.-.Eres lo peor- siseó la pelirroja.

.-.Gracias.

.-.Un placer- dijo la pelirroja.

.-.¿No quieres que os dejemos solitos?- sonrió poniendo nerviosa a la pelirroja. -A mi no me importaría. De hecho, ya que todo se ha ido al traste, puedo decirte algo que quizá te interese.

.-.No te atreverás- murmuró el chico.

.-.No me pongas a prueba, Malfoy. No seas tan estúpido.

.-.Vete a la mierda- escupe.

.-.Está bien, como quieras- se acercó a la chica Weasley y, agarrándola del brazo, la acercó hasta él. -Quiero ver cómo se lo dices tú- él la miró de mala manera, atravesándola. -Quiero ver como le dices que eres espía.

La pelirroja sólo lo miró y le pegó una bofetada.

.-.Vámonos- murmuró Sena, llevándose a la otra consigo. -Ya estamos sobrando aquí.

**·°¤°·**

.-.Gracias por ayudarme con Ginny.

.-.No tienes nada que agradecerme- atajó.

.-.Si que tengo, no tenías porqué hacerlo y, sin embargo… -intentó explicar.

.-.Sin embargo nada. Lo he hecho sólo porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No te montes ninguna película- la muchacha se adelantó, pero se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

.-.¡Zena!- aunque dejó de andar, nunca volteó. -Me da igual lo que digas, sé que no te has olvidado de nada. Y no sé porqué, pero tengo la impresión de que hay algo raro detrás de tu extraño comportamiento.

.-.No sabes de lo qué hablas- y, sin más, desapareció.

**·°¤°·**

.-.Supongo que esto no cambia nada- rompió el silencio, pero ella no habló. -¿Verdad?- insistió.

.-.No lo sé, Draco- calló, pensando si continuar o no. -La verdad es que ya no sé nada en lo que se refiere a nosotros.

Sabía que la chica quería ayudarla, eso ya le había quedado claro, pero le inquietaba el porqué. Ella le había dicho que era un 'intercambio de favores', pero después se había ido sin esperar por lo que suponía que la pelirroja iba a hacer por ella, y eso le daba mala espina porque, una de dos, o la chica Sena estaba planeando algo maquiavélico o… o se había equivocado con ella.

.-.¿Y qué se supone que va a pasar ahora?- preguntó él, inquieto.

.-.¡Yo qué sé!. ¿Qué es lo que se supone que tiene que pasar?- exclamó alterada. -¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora¿Te mando a la mierda o me lanzo a tus brazos?. ¿Qué, eh?.

.-.Tú misma. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres hacer?- se acercó a ella, pero siempre guardando las distancias.

.-.No lo sé, ese es el problema- ella voltea para mirarle a la cara. -Deseo correr y no volver a verte nunca, olvidarme finalmente de ti; pero también deseo, más con toda mi alma acercarme a ti, abrazarte y besarte como hace tiempo que no lo hago. Y no sé qué se supone que es lo mejor.

.-.Déjame ayudarte- la agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola, para luego besarla. Besarla con mucha más pasión de la que había puesto en nada en los últimos meses. -¿Mejor así?- preguntó, frotando su nariz contra la pecosa de la pelirroja.

.-.Eso espero- y lo besó de vuelta, pensando que ójala todo fuese algo más fácil.

* * *

**Notas de autora **

¿Qué decir que no sepáis ya? Que siento muchisisismo el retraso, que agradezco muchisisisimo los reviews, y que esto está cerca de terminar. Que creo que durará otros dos caps. más como mucho, y luego se acabó lo que se daba. En el próx. cap, que espero escribir antes q este, ya se resolverán muchas cosas y habrá alguna que otra parejita inesperada (aunque no para mí, que ya la tenía planeada desde antes de empezar el fic) por ahí.

Weno, que es muy tarde ya, y estoy muuuuy cansada, asíque… dew! Y dejarme muuuuuuuuuuchos reviews!

Gracias .


	12. Más formas de matar

Antes de nada... un poco de lo de siempre… LO SIENTO!

**CAPÍTULO 12: MÁS FORMAS DE MATAR.**

El despertador sonó en todo su estruendo rompiendo el silencio de la madrugada. Se levantó sobresaltada al darse cuenta de que era la hora.

El día empezaba temprano. Apenas las cinco de la mañana. Suspiró resignada: había llegado el momento. No lo podía posponer más.

Se levantó con la parsimonia del que conoce su destino inevitable. Aquella mañana se preparó a conciencia, le esperaba un día largo. Quizá el más largo. Quizá no.

Bajó las escaleras despacio intentando amortiguar el sonido de sus pasos. Estaría sola una vez más, pero en esta ocasión era especial: no le importaba. De hecho, era algo que agradecía. No soportaría la responsabilidad de la compañía. El hueco de la pared se abrió como si la hubiese previsto antes de que llegara a su altura. Se mantuvo oculta en la oscuridad esperando que alguien entrara pero no apareció nadie. Mejor. No quería ser descubierta y tener que inventar más excusas patéticas e inverosímiles.

Avanzó el tramo que la separaba de la salida y atravesó el hueco. Sus ojos llevaban tiempo acostumbrados a caminar en penumbras así que no le costó mucho evitar tropezarse con nada. Caminó evitando la claridad de los ventanales. Si no se veía era como si no estuviese allí. Y lo prefería. Querría estar en la cama como todos los demás. Soñando con algún imposible, quizá un amor platónico, y amaneciendo cuando entrase el sol por la ventana y sin más preocupación que qué ponerse esa mañana o quizá, con algo menos de suerte, el miedo a suspender alguna asignatura.

La puerta de roble la esperaba sumida en un ambiente teatral y ella no se hizo esperar. Asió el pomo con determinación y cogió aire antes de girarlo para abrir.

.-.Estas loca si crees que lo vas a conseguir- la voz no la tomó del todo desprevenida, pero, aún así, se sintió decepcionada de ver que sus sospechas no eran inciertas.

.-.Vuelve a tu cama y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa- siseó en la oscuridad.

.-.No lo lograrás- ¿qué demonios le pasaba¿Estaba intentando ayudarla¡Ja! Eso sí que era irónico. Primero la inducía hacia él y luego la prevenía. -Él te estará esperando. Sabe que vas a ir.

.-.Eso espero- murmuró, y desapareció en medio del estertor exterior.

- - -

Un mal presentimiento la evadió de toda posibilidad de volver a conciliar el sueño. Algo malo pasaría. Se levantó a por agua y entonces lo supo. Una corazonada la incitó a echar un vistazo hacia fuera y la vio. Avanzaba en la penumbra, despacio, como una pantera acechante, siempre acechante.

Se sintió en la obligación de alertar a alguien, de detenerla y se sintió impotente al saber que no serviría de nada intentarlo. Aún así, decidió hacerlo.

Bajó corriendo en busca de su amiga. Sabía que había pasado la noche tan en vela como ella y que la encontraría, con toda probabilidad, tumbada en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

.-.¡Sira!- exclamó al adivinar su silueta tras el tresillo. -Sira, he visto algo raro.

.-.Ginny, no seas alarmista- pronunció su voz, cansada. -Estamos en un colegio de magia, es normal ver cosas raras.

.-.No me refiero a ese tipo de cosas raras. He visto a Sena en la entrada del Bosque- la morena se levantó como si le hubiesen puesto un resorte. -Creo que está planeando algo.

.-.Iré a buscarla. Tú… busca ayuda, por favor. Busca a alguien.

La pelirroja no esperó a ver salir a su amiga para echar a correr escaleras arriba gritando.

.-.¡Harry!- gritó aún en las escaleras. No podía perder tiempo en despertarlo suavemente. -¡Harry!- se preguntó por qué acudía a él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era el momento de ponerse a reflexionar. Detrás de ella las puertas se abrían al paso que ella iba subiendo pisos. Definitivamente, el séptimo estaba demasiado alto. No se detuvo a contestar a ninguno de los chicos que le salían al paso preguntando si estaba loca. -¡HARRY!- bramó casi en su puerta.

El chico salió, vestido tan solo con un pantalón de pijama veraniego y cara de desconcierto.

.-.¿QUÉ?- chilló de vuelta.

.-.Tienes que ayudarme, ha pasado algo- entró en la habitación de los chicos, todos despiertos, y tomó la capa del moreno de encima de su cama. Se la dio y lo vio vestirse apurado.

.-.Por Merlín, Ginny, ni que hubiese muerto alguien.

.-.De momento no- dijo, dejándolo confundido y anonadado, antes de cogerlo por la manga de la capa y arrastrarlo escaleras abajo, ignorando a toda la gente que los seguía.

- - -

Anduvo en silencio durante un largo trecho, al menos hasta que llegó al linde del Bosque Prohibido. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que algo estaba mal en esa escena. Había algo mal, seguro.

Tampoco sabía por qué, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba de cerca. Quizá… quizá la había seguido.

El frío la mantenía despejada pero no conseguía que estuviese concentrada en lo que tenía que hacer. No podía dejar de pensar en él. En que la había descubierto y en que, pese a todo, estaba segura de que sólo quería ayudar. Y eso era lo que la estaba molestando. Si de verdad quería ayudar y había tratado de mantenerla lejos… ¿por qué era?. ¿Qué había escondido tras de todo eso?. Si de verdad era cierto que tenía tanto interés en que ella fuese en su busca, sólo podía significar una cosa.

El muy maldito había descubierto la manera de conseguirlo.

- - -

Tenía que encontrarla. Ginny le había dicho que la había visto fuera, aunque no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. Sabía que no se quedaría cruzada de brazos y había estado esperando el momento en el que ocurriese algo así, pero no tenía ni idea de por dónde pensaba salir. Quizá había decidido ir a buscarlos.

Aidé no era una típica Slytherin, lo sabía, pero eso no significaba que no supiese ser fría y calculadora cuando quería; el problema real era que ella no podía controlar sus sentimientos.

Sabía que tenía un plan y que no le importaba para nada lo que le pudiese pasar llevándolo a cabo. También sabía que era perfectamente capaz de conseguir lo que se proponía, pero, lo que de verdad le preocupaba, era que su mente estuviese tan nublada por el miedo a la pérdida de sus hermanos, que hubiese maquinado el plan más salvaje y peligroso de todos. Estaba realmente preocupada por el estúpido plan que ella creía que había confabulado.

Y, bajo las capas de ropa que se había asignado para salir en su busca, tembló de miedo por la seguridad que la asaltaba. Estaba más cerca de la verdad de lo que quería permitirse creer. Lo sabía.

- - -

Se mantuvo escondido en la entrada. Sabía que los demás no tardarían en llegar. No sabía porqué, pero estaba seguro de que aquella chica tenía gente que la respaldaba. No habían pasado cinco minutos cuando la vio. La primera en llegar. Sonrió con la satisfacción que proporciona la certeza y esperó. Lorens no sería la única en bajar.

Entonces la vio. Y le invadió una rabia irracional. Había ido a buscar a Potter. ¡En vez de a él¡Agg! Malditos celos.

Decidió salir de su escondrijo.

.-.Bonito atuendo, Potter- al moreno no le había dado tiempo a abrocharse la túnica e iba con el abdomen al descubierto, mientras que Ginny no se había molestado en buscarse algo de abrigo. -Atrevido. Aunque algo frío, debo objetar- añadió con saña.

.-.Lárgate, Malfoy- escupió el chico a modo de respuesta.

.-.Gin- hizo un movimiento de cabeza y la miró de una manera tan profunda que la hizo ruborizarse, pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para idilios adolescentes. Se estaba cocinando algo gordo que iba más allá de nada de lo que ella pudiera tener entre manos.

.-.Draco, por favor- y él entendió. La miró entre la ofensa y el cariño y la agarró por un brazo.

.-.Por aquí- los guió hasta la entrada del Bosque y no la soltó ni volvió a hablar hasta que hubieron llegado. -Ambas se metieron por aquí.

Los chicos no pidieron más explicaciones y se adentraron en la maleza. El rubio quedó allí, abatido, y se mantuvo alerta al escuchar un ruido proveniente del interior.

.-.¿No vienes?- la pelirroja había retrocedido en su busca y él se anotó, mentalmente, una victoria.

.-.Claro- sonrió.

Y los tres se perdieron entre los árboles.

- - -

El jaleo y las voces de Ron preguntando por su hermana la alertaron de que algo pasaba y se levantó. Estaba en su deber de prefecta el impedir que ese tipo de reuniones (clandestinas e ilegales) se produjesen, y menos delante de sus narices. Que disimulasen al menos.

Bajó las escaleras envuelta en su batín azul rey y se lanzó a la búsqueda de su compañero. No sería difícil no encontrarlo teniendo en cuenta su elevada altura.

.-.¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- le preguntó, una vez llegado a su lado.

.-.Harry, Ginny y Sira se han ido- le informó. -Y tengo la impresión de que tiene mucho que ver con Sena- añadió susurrando para que solo ella lo oyese. Pero a Hermione no le hubiera hecho falta la aclaración. Mucho más viva que cualquiera de ellos, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando.

Miró al pelirrojo de forma muy significativa y no dijo nada, pero Ron ya sabía lo que debían hacer.

.-.¿Crees que…- empezó.

.-.Estoy tan segura como aterrorizada.

Y los dos abandonaron la Sala Común.

&&&

.-.¿Están seguros de lo que me están diciendo?- preguntó con un escepticismo ficticio.

.-.Perdone el atrevimiento, director, pero no podemos perder el tiempo en explicaciones. Estaría mucho mejor perderlo caminando… hacia el Bosque. Vale más hacer el viaje en balde que arriesgarnos a que sea cierto y estar aquí de cháchara¿no cree?.

.-.Creo que tiene mucha razón, señorita Granger. Perdónenme a mi.

Los dos muchachos se miraron extrañados y el director les sonrió. -Y bien¿a qué esperamos ahora?.

Señaló la puerta y los tres salieron raudos hacia los jardines.

Ahora estaba, definitivamente, segura de que le seguían. Bien, ya no tenía tiempo para dar la vuelta y advertirles de que se fueran a sus habitaciones, que la dejasen en paz. Lo cierto es que no tenía tiempo ni ganas. Si querían arriesgarse… era su decisión. Había pensado ya en la posibilidad de que eso ocurriese. Contaba con que los amigos de Sira la siguiesen… pero no el director. Sabía que él también estaba. Podía sentirlo. Y, por una vez en la vida, esperó estar equivocada. Aunque debería haber previsto que él se diese cuenta de lo que planeaba. Sonrió con tristeza al pensarlo. Era tan listo como viejo.

Avanzó un poco más y se detuvo. Estaba a punto de llegar y no quería ser descubierta. La esperaban, cierto, pero eso no significaba que ella tuviese que dejarse vencer tan pronto. Porque eso era lo que planeaba. Dejarse vencer. No era derrotista, nunca lo había sido, pero siempre sabía cuándo podía ganar y cuándo no. Y ahora no podía. Eso era todo.

Cierto que tenía un 'poder superior', como le había dicho Dumbledore el día que habían llegado, pero eso no serviría en esta ocasión. Ella no estaba destinada a vencerlo y no lo vencería.

Si las cosas hubiesen salido de otra forma, podría haberse asegurado algunos aliados que sí podrían vencerle, pero no estaba en naturaleza trabajar en equipo. Recordó como su madre siempre le decía que tenía que trabajar en eso cada vez que discutía con sus hermanos. Ella era líder. No estaba echa para dejarse gobernar por nadie. Y sus hermanos eran, cada uno, líder de si mismos, no estaba en sus planes dejarse manejar por una niña, y menos por una más pequeña que ellos.

Se sorprendió llorando al pensar en sus hermanos y suspiró con resignación antes de salir al claro.

Y, antes de salir corriendo en busca de Sira, gritó de rabia al descubrir que no estaban allí.

Cómo podía ser tan cabrón.

La intuición de una presencia acercándose la hizo detenerse.

La chica llegó corriendo y, sin detenerse, sintió como la agarraba por un brazo tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de reconocerla. Aidé sólo habló cuando sintió que trataba de soltarse.

.-.No preguntes, por favor- exclamó sin detenerse. -Sólo sígueme.- Y la soltó sabiendo que la obedecería.

Las dos corrieron con fervor, aunque sólo una de ellas sabía por qué. Los encontraron en medio de un claro, y escucharon a los dos chicos discutir. Pasaron corriendo por su lado, sin detenerse a dar explicaciones, y dejándolos anonadados cuando la chica Sena gritó.

.-.Malditos entrometidos. ¡SALID DE AQUI!- y ellos corrieron.

Salieron del Bosque antes de darse cuenta de que habían llegado, y encontraron en la entrada al director con Ron y Hermione, pero Aidé no se detuvo. Siguió corriendo en dirección al campo de Quidditch ante el estupor de los demás. De repente, se detuvo en seco y no se movió ni un milímetro más. Miró al director y lo descubrió con la varita en alza apuntando hacia su amiga. Suspiró aliviada. No sabía cómo detenerla. El director la hizo girar y encararlos.

.-.Suélteme- le ordenó.

.-.No en mi colegio, señorita Sena- murmuró el director con tranquilidad.

.-.¿No en su colegio?. ¿NO EN SU COLEGIO!- bramó. -Piensa permitirle que se deshaga de ellos¿verdad?. -Esperó la respuesta pero esta nunca llegó. -Lo siento por usted, pero yo no. ¡YO NO!. ¡NO PIENSO DEJARLE QUE LOS MATE POR SU ESTÚPIDO CAPRICHO¡SUÉLTEME!- volvió a ordenar.

.-.Él no los matará. Lo sabe- volvió a hablar el anciano.

.-.¿Qué no los matará?. Sólo esperará a ver que no aparezco para hacerlo.

.-.Muertos no le sirven, señorita.

.-.¡AAGG!- gritó de furia. Y, ante la sorpresa de todos, incluida ella misma y el director, se deshizo del hechizo petrificus del director. Su primer impulso fue seguir corriendo, pero pareció pensarlo mejor. -Claro que los matará. -Susurró con furia.

.-.No lo hará, nadie puede resucitar a los muertos.

Ella sonrió de una forma tan maligna que les recordó al propio Voldermort.

.-.No puedo deshacer un Avada Kedavra si es de lo que está hablando, pero hay más formas de matar. Y él lo sabe, puede estar seguro.

.-.¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Dumbledore. Y, por primera vez en la noche, parecía realmente preocupado.

.-.Puedo deshacer cualquier otro tipo de daño o herida. Él lo sabe. Igual que sabe que puede alargar tanto la tortura como quiera. Igual que sabe que puede hacerlos morir de dolor. Lo sabe igual que lo sé yo y que debería saberlo usted.

Respiraba de forma agitada y lloraba de manera silenciosa y furiosa. Los adolescentes allí presentes, a los que se iban uniendo el resto de estudiantes en una lluvia lenta pero constante, paseaban su mirada confundida de la chica al director, y ella se fijó, por primera vez, en ellos.

.-.Supongo que no sabéis de lo que estamos hablando. Bien. -Ante la estupefacción de los demás, sacó una especie de daga de su bolsillo trasero y cortó su brazo, descubierto, desde el hombro hasta casi la muñeca, en una mueca de horrible dolor.

.>Nací con el poder de la autocuración. Ese es mi gran secreto. -Ninguno supo qué significaba realmente aquello ni como reaccionar mientras la veían acercarse y observaban como la herida desaparecía ante sus ojos. -Con 12 años descubrí que podía utilizar este poder para curar también a los demás transfiriendo sus heridas y dolores hacia mi persona y luego curándomelos a mi misma.

.>El verdadero problema fue que el maldito Señor Oscuro, Tenebroso, o como demonios queráis llamarle, también lo descubrió. Hace algo más de un año me buscó y me encontró. Me ofreció todo lo que podáis imaginar para que yo me uniera a él. Esa era la solución al único problema que tenían todas sus medidas para asegurarse la inmortalidad. Con el poder de autosanarse, no tendría de que preocuparse nunca más.

.>No tenéis idea de lo difícil que fue para mí, con 14 años, decir que no a todo aquello. Pero lo hice. Lo hice porque, a pesar de que solo soy una adolescente, sabía lo que suponía eso. Y desde entonces ha estado buscando una forma de poder transferir hacia su 'persona', si se puede llamar así, ese 'don'.

.>Bien, la ha encontrado. El inconveniente es que requiere un ritual que me tiene a mí como invitada principal. Me necesita para llevarlo a cabo. Por eso mató a mis padres. Es su especial forma de chantaje. Por eso ahora tiene a mis hermanos. Sabe que iré. Está tan seguro como yo. Y ahora,- pronunció mirando fijamente al director -si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer.

Echó a correr de nuevo pero se vio interrumpida cuando el rubio la asió del brazo desnudo, casi congelado por el frío ambiental, y la hizo voltear.

.-.Sena, sólo una cosa. Haz que se tenga que repetir tres veces.

.-.¿Cómo?.

.-.Tus hermanos. Ellos… bueno, tienen un hechizo de protección. No entendí muy bien cómo, pero están mágicamente conectados a ti. Por algún sortilegio familiar o algo así. El Señor Oscuro ha investigado mucho y ha descubierto que tú eres el único miembro de la familia en activo, libre, por decirlo de alguna manera; y también ha descubierto que si tu caes… ellos caerán. Él planea deshacerse de todos ellos ocurra lo que ocurra. Pero tienes una forma de impedirlo. Si el ritual se tiene que repetir una tercera vez, es decir, si falla dos veces, servirá como sacrificio por sus vidas y quedarán mágicamente protegidos. Simplificando, algo así como el hechizo que hizo que Potter sobreviviera al Avada Kedavra cuando tenía un año.

.-.¿Cómo narices sabes tú todo eso?- preguntó escéptica. -Y, sobretodo¿por qué me lo cuentas?.

.-.Creí que sabías que era espía- le sonrió entre la amistad y la compasión. -Y te lo cuento porque sé que no cambiará de ninguna manera tu destino. Sólo… evitará que tu sacrificio sea en balde.

&&&

Ya casi había llegado cuando los empezó a escuchar. Observó en silencio la reunión de mortífagos que se había organizado allí, ante las narices del director. En su propio campo de Quidditch.

Volvió a suspirar mientras se frotaba las mejillas para deshacerse de las lágrimas secas y se resignó a su destino. Dio un paso al frente y quedó iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que alumbraba al campo.

.-.No te haré esperar más- dijo. Y el Lord volvió su mirada hacia ella con la sorpresa y una sonrisa estampadas en sus infernales ojos.

Ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre su destino. Y supo, en ese momento, que no tenía nada que ver con su poder: había nacido para ese día.

Pero entonces, sorprendiendo a los dos, Harry apareció a su lado y le sonrió en la oscuridad.

.-.¿No creerías de verdad que iba a permitir que te dejases morir?- él sonrió. -Me robarías mucho protagonismo. Además…- le guiñó un ojo antes de añadir -tú y yo aún tenemos un asunto pendiente.´

Su sonrisa pícara contagió a la chica que sonrió ella también y agitó la cabeza en señal de que era una causa perdida.

.-.Gracias- dijo, realmente agradecida. Y, en un impulso que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió seguir, se acercó al moreno y plantó un casto beso en sus labios.

* * *

Gracias por los rr… intentaré subir el próx. (y último) cap. Pronto…. Besos y gracias por seguir el fic 


	13. La que decidirá la victoria

_dedicado a Lú, que tanto me 'animó' a seguir_

**CAPÍTULO 13:LA QUE DECIDIRÁ LA VICTORIA.**

_Volvió a suspirar mientras se frotaba las mejillas para deshacerse de las lágrimas secas y se resignó a su destino. Dio un paso al frente y quedó iluminada por la luz de la luna llena que alumbraba al campo._

_.-.No te haré esperar más- dijo. Y el Lord volvió su mirada hacia ella con la sorpresa y una sonrisa estampadas en sus infernales ojos. _

_Ya no tenía ninguna duda sobre su destino. Y supo, en ese momento, que no tenía nada que ver con su poder: había nacido para ese día._

_Pero entonces, sorprendiendo a los dos, Harry apareció a su lado y le sonrió en la oscuridad._

_.-.¿No creerías de verdad que iba a permitir que te dejases morir?- él sonrió. -Me robarías mucho protagonismo. Además…- le guiñó un ojo antes de añadir -tú y yo aún tenemos un asunto pendiente.´_

_Su sonrisa pícara contagió a la chica que sonrió también y agitó la cabeza en señal de que era una causa perdida._

_.-.Gracias- dijo, realmente agradecida. Y, en un impulso que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió seguir, se acercó al moreno y plantó un casto beso en sus labios._

Se mantuvieron un minuto en silencio, sonriendo, antes de que ella se girara hacia él y le susurrase algo al oído. Él sólo asintió con la cabeza y la miró con ternura. Le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y le devolvió el beso que ella le había dado momentos antes. Ella le devolvió la caricia en silencio y, finalmente, se abrazó a él. Ambos sabían cuál sería el desenlace de aquella historia.

En la vida real, raramente los cuentos acababan siendo felices y comiendo perdices.

Giró la vista y la fijó en aquel ser que había estado jugando con ella los últimos días. Se adelantó al chico sin apartar un segundo la mirada de los ojos infernales de su enemigo. Sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Y sabía que, pasara lo que pasase, no iba a salir de aquella. Pero también tenía claro que Voldermort sabía que ella no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Fue él quien finalmente cedió y apartó su mirada.

.-.¡En pie!- gritó a sus vasallos. -Quiero que miréis a ésta estúpida, a falta de otro adjetivo, niña por una última vez. Quiero que veáis los ojos de la cobarde que se atrevió a rechazar las ventajas que le ofrecía el Señor Oscuro. Quiero que veáis a la mocosa que dejó morir a sus padres, tanto como se enorgullecía de decir que los quería. Quiero que la miréis por última vez para distinguir la falta de luz en su cuerpo cuando acabe con ella- volvió a fijar su mirada en la de ella. -Quiero que sepáis cuál es el destino de quien osa enfrentar al gran Lord.

Ella sólo sonrió.

.-.Qué grata presentación me has hecho. La verdad me halaga que te tomes este tiempo en mí.

.-.Hay que conservar los modales aún con una muerta- respondió él, haciendo alarde de todo su cinismo y maldad.

Ella avanzó un par de pasos más hasta quedar prácticamente enfrentando al que había de ser su asesino.

.-.Aquí me tienes. ¿Qué esperamos ahora?- dijo serena.

Él sólo la apuntó con su varita y la lanzó haciéndola chocar contra uno de los muros que contenían las gradas del campo. Ella soltó un quejido insonoro, sólo perceptible para ella misma, antes de levantarse y sonreírle de nuevo.

.-.¿Puedo saber qué intentas hacer?- preguntó jocosa -.Tal vez estoy equivocada, pero me consta que sabes que puedo curarme todo el daño que me hagas, así que… ¿estás intentando hacerme reír?.

.-.¡Estúpida insolente!- exclamó en cólera. -Es propio del ignorante reírse de lo que no sabe. Por supuesto que estoy al tanto de tu maravilloso don; aunque no sé si considerarlo ya mío sería más apropiado. El hecho de que puedas hacer desaparecer las heridas no implica que puedas evitar que duelan cuando ocurren.

.-.¿Acaso crees que me importa el dolor?- alzó una ceja y sonrió ladina, haciéndole saber que no la intimidaba.

El Lord se acercó a ella despacio, casi deslizándose, y la sujeto por la barbilla con excesiva fuerza, obligándole a mirarlo a los ojos. Ella permaneció en silencio mientras sentía su dedo áspero deslizarse dibujando el contorno de su cara. No había nada en él que no inspirase terror y, sin embargo, ella estaba más tranquila de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

.-.Nunca juegues con quien es superior a ti- siseó -no sabes cómo te puede ir, lo que te puede pasar. Y yo soy claramente superior a ti, así que no juegues conmigo.

.-.Si tan superior eres a mi¿por qué me necesitas para esto?; ¿por qué necesitas mi 'don' para asegurarte la supervivencia?; ¿por qué un niño de tan sólo un año logró desbancarte de todo tu poder?- su voz denotaba tanta rabia que apenas se podía entender lo que decía. -Sólo te pido- continuó, -que, por una vez, seas el hombre que se supone debiste ser alguna vez, y mantengas tu palabra de dejar en paz a mis hermanos. Te daré lo que quieres, pero antes quiero verlos marchar.

.-.¿Crees acaso que soy imbécil?- se carcajeó él. -¿Crees que he llegado a donde he llegado comportándome como un valiente y honorable estúpido?.

.-.No te pido que seas honorable ni valiente, sólo te pido que mantengas tu palabra. No te pido que me trates como a una persona, ni si quiera te pido que tengas la mínima compasión conmigo, sólo te pido que, por una vez, cumplas con tu parte en un trato.

.-.Sólo lo haré después de que haya conseguido lo que quiero- volvió a repetir, sin dejar de rozar su mejilla.

.-.¿Crees acaso que soy imbécil?- lo citó mordazmente, levantó su ceja y él se rió.

.-.Una pena que tenga que matarte, porque me haces realmente gracia. Serías muy útil a mi lado. Podría darte más poder del que si quiera has imaginado que existe. Juntos podríamos hacer maravillas. Estaba escrito que tú eras la elegida. Estaba escrito, pero ahora yo cambiaré el destino.

.-.¿La elegida?- ella se debatió entre asustarse y echarse a reír.

.-.¡Oh!- se rió -vaya vaya, así que, una vez más, el viejo insolente se ha callado tan valiosa información. ¿No sabes nada acerca de ti? Supongo que nadie te ha dicho que tu nacimiento no fue al azar. Nadie te ha dicho que la profecía que hablaba sobre Potter y sobre mi hablaba también sobre ti. Que decía que, quienquiera que fuera el vencedor, no lo conseguiría sólo, que debería ser ayudado por la novena hija del matrimonio obsequiado antes con ocho varones, marcada de nacimiento.

La chica Sena lo miraba intentando adivinar si lo que le estaba diciendo era cierto o sólo estaba intentando tomarle el pelo. Miró, por primera vez desde que habían llegado, a Harry, preguntándole con la mirada qué demonios significaba todo eso, pero él estaba igual o más confundido que ella. Él no sabía que la profecía dijese nada de eso, claro que tampoco había escuchado la profecía, vamos, sólo había visto un recuerdo de Dumbledore que bien podía estar incompleto, bien podía ser que el que había sido director del colegio no hubiera escuchado la profecía al completo, o que no le hubiese querido mostrar todo lo que decía. Pero aún así, le parecía bastante improbable.

.-.¿Tampoco tú sabías nada de eso, Potter?. Son muchos los secretos que se pensaba llevar a la tumba ese viejo chiflado. Entonces¿no tienes tal marca?- preguntó en una manera vilmente infantil.

Aidé repasó todos sus rasgos, cada uno de los detalles de su anatomía, no había tal marca en su cuerpo, y dudaba que fuese la marca de sus calcetines a lo que se… ¡¡oh¡¡Mierda¿no sería…¿su antojo en el tobillo? Lo cierto era que tampoco nunca se había preocupado mucho por eso, pero aquella dichosa mancha de nacimiento tenía una extraña forma longitudinal alrededor de su tobillo derecho que siempre se le había hecho graciosa. Sus hermanos le tomaban el pelo diciéndole que había nacido con código de barras, estaban convencidos de que aquella estúpida mancha la definía. Siempre había pensado que era una tontería, uno más de sus chistes con ella, pero ahora que lo pensaba…

.-.¿Ya la has encontrado? Voy a ser justo y voy a informarte un poco de todo antes de acabar contigo… La marca que tienes en el tobillo, es un sello, una firma, la tuya. ¿Sabes qué significa?- ¿cómo que significaba algo? -está en una lengua tan antigua que sólo debe haber una decena de personas en todo el mundo que la conozcan. Pero estás de suerte, yo soy uno de ellos.

'_Dger mivn diskernnen dger vinstterno'_ … 'La que decidirá la victoria'.

Si salían de esta, le daría mil veces las gracias a Sena por ello.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que convencerla para que no se dejara vencer por él, pero a ver quién era el listo que iba a decirle que dejase morir a sus ocho hermanos. Él nunca dejaría morir a ninguno de sus amigos así que imaginaba lo que la chica le iba a decir con respecto a aquella absurda idea.

Voldermort les había dicho que la necesitaría para vencerlo, que ninguno de los dos vencería al otro sin tenerla a ella de su parte, así que suponía que no le vendría muy bien matarla si lo que quería era, algún día, llegar a matarlo a él, al Elegido.

Sonrió ante este estúpido pensamiento. El Elegido. Con lo que había odiado aquel sobrenombre y ahora, que parecía que se había librado de él, volvía dándole una bofetada de realidad. Eran los Elegidos. Tendrían que estar juntos si alguna vez querían vencerlo. Deberían ser los dos los que lo enfrentaran. Y si ella se unía a él solo para liberar a sus hermanos, estaría todo perdido. Acabaría con él y después con el mundo muggle. Voldermort podría matarlo cuando se le diera la gana… ¡Eso era¡¡Tenían que ser dos si querían vencerlo!!

Echó a correr a través del campo de Quidditch hasta alcanzarlos.

.-.¡Mira quién viene a despedirse!- le sonrió el Señor Oscuro. -Potter, siempre fuiste muy inoportuno- y volvió a dirigir sus ojos hacia la chica. -Espera tu turno- escupió sin mirarlo.

.-.Te propongo un trato- y él volvió la vista hacia el muchacho sonriendo cruelmente.

* * *

Se acercó a donde estaba el chico sentado en silencio. No sabía muy bien qué decirle pero lo veía tan solo… Sabía que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos. Después de aquel beso cuando descubrió que él era espía, no se habían vuelto a ver. Incluso se podía decir que lo había estado evitando por todo el colegio.

Por parte de él no había mucha diferencia. Se sentía estúpido estando con ella. Los sentidos se le aletargaban y no pensaba en nada que no fuera pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su pequeña pelirroja. Suya, sí. Por que, a pesar de todo, él seguía considerándola de su propiedad.

El verdadero problema era que, de tratar de evitarse, a que pudieran ignorarse había un trecho.

.-.Hola- él la miró sin reacción. -¿Qué tal?- se sentía muy estúpida sin saber qué decir.

.-.¡Como unas castañuelas¿Cómo crees tú?.

.-.Perdón por preocuparme -contestó ella ofendida. Se levantó dispuesta a irse. Después de todo, si no quería su compañía…

.-.Lo siento -¿acababa de decir que lo sentía¿Draco Malfoy¿El mismo Draco Malfoy que presumía de no disculparse nunca por nada? Si que debía de haber cambiado-. Es sólo que… me pareció una pregunta absurda viendo todo lo que está a punto de pasar.

.-.Supongo que tienes razón -concedió ella-. Lo dije sin pensar. De cualquier modo -continuó, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio-, no sé qué es lo que te afecta tanto... Ni que te llevaras bien con Sena.

.-.La chica Sena me da de lado- aceptó él, encogiéndose de hombros.

.-.Pues no lo parece- señaló ella. ¿Acaso estaba celosa?. -Más bien parece todo lo contrario.

.-.Lo que me importa es lo que ella significa. Y lo que significará si muere.

.-.Tengo la impresión de que me he perdido algo.

.-.¿Es que no lo entiendes, Ginny?. Si Sena muere él ganará. La profecía no hablaba sólo de Potter. Hablaba de que sólo ganará quien la tenga a ella de su lado. Si Sena muere, serán tan sólo Potter contra el Lord, y ambos sabemos que tu querido cabeza-rajada no tiene tanta suerte.

.-.No puedes estar hablando en serio. Y- añadió antes de que él contestara -no le llames así.

. quieras- respondió con desgana. -Nada importará si Sena se deja morir.

.-.¡Pero entonces tenemos que hacer algo!- exclamó ella.

.-.Definitivamente, no entiendes- sonrió cansado, dándose por vencido. -No podemos hacer nada. Ese es el problema. Tiene que ser ella la que decida- volvió a explicar. -O sus hermanos, o el resto del mundo. Y, sinceramente -analizó-, no creo que sea tan Sly como para que no le importen sus hermanos ni tan Gry como para escogernos a nosotros sobre ellos.

* * *

.-.¿Te has vuelto loco?- le susurró ella agitada. -Dime algo¿has tenido una idea más estúpida en toda tu vida?. ¿En qué pensabas?. Bueno, es evidente que no pensabas.

.-.¿Te quieres callar?- respondió él. -Estás desvariando.

.-.¿¡Desvariando!?- exclamó ella sin poder controlar el volumen de su voz. Se dio cuenta de que los podrían escuchar y bajó la voz. -¿Pero tú sabes lo que has hecho?.

.-.Cállate y déjame pensar- siseó mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquellas ataduras mágicas.

Había conseguido que el Lord trajera a los hermanos de Aidé, pero no contaba con que él se quisiera asegurar tan bien de que no escapasen. Sinceramente, trece mortífagos cercando la zona le parecía algo exagerado.

.-.Tú piensa todo lo que quieras, total, no tenemos otra cosa que podamos hacer porque gracias a tu genial idea ¡¡ESTAMOS ATADOS!!.

.-.¡¡Cállate!!- se alteró él.

.-.¡No me des órdenes!- siseó.

Él sólo bufó exasperado. Hasta en un momento como ese no podían dejar de discutir.

.-.Por favor- se corrigió. A la chica se le encendió la mirada.

.-.Tengo un plan… creo- añadió, esperando que funcionara lo que tenía en mente.

* * *

.-.Esto no me gusta. Odio esta sensación de impotencia.

.-.Tranquiiiiila. Sé que estás preocupada pero…

.-.¿Por qué narices no podemos ir a ayudarles? -interrumpió, ignorando completamente lo que el pelirrojo estaba diciéndole.

La morena no obtuvo contestación alguna pero tampoco esperaba ser respondida. Reemprendió de nuevo la marcha. De atrás a delante a lo largo de un trecho que se había quedado ya desprovisto de césped a causa de sus incesantes paseos.

.-.Herm¿puedes, por favor, estarte quieta?- rogó con desesperación. -Me estás poniendo un poquitín nervioso- exclamó, enfatizando el tono irónico en la palabra 'poquitín'.

.-.¡No puedo, Ron!- hizo caso omiso a su petición y siguió con su paseo. -¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? -añadió tras dos minutos en silencio-. No sé por qué ha tenido que ir. Es tan cabezota.

.-.Tranquila, -repitió- van a estar bien. Harry sabe defenderse, y no me cabe duda de que Sena también.

Ella suspiró exhalando su preocupación.

.-.Sólo espero que tengas razón.

* * *

.-.Y bien, -la voz del moreno sonó impaciente- ¿cuándo dices que te vas a dignar a contarme de ese maravilloso plan tuyo?.

Ella suspiró intentando ignorar el tono cínico con que él había impregnado sus palabras. ¿Qué trataba poniéndola furiosa?

.-.Todo a su debido tiempo.

.-.¡Ja! -exhaló-. ¡A Buda tenemos aquí y yo sin darme cuenta! -exclamó, jactancioso-. ¿Quieres dejar de hacerte la interesante conmigo? No me impresionas.

Suspiró de nuevo y contó hasta cinco antes de contestarle.

.-.No me estoy haciendo la interesante. ¡Sólo estoy intentando pensar! -su voz salió más exasperada de lo que había planeado. Ese maldito Gry lograba desquiciarle los nervios realmente.

.-.Ese cuento no funciona conmigo, Sena -contestó él, airado-. Si no tienes idea de lo qué hacer, por lo menos pregunta y no te las vayas dando de mujer todopoderosa.

Al diablo con su autocontrol.

.-.¡¿QUÉ TE CREES QUE ES ESTO?!- exclamó en un susurró alterado. -¿Crees acaso que es otro de esos jueguitos que has pasado durante todos estos años con tus amiguitos?- el muchacho se sintió ofendido. ¿Jueguitos¿Acaso había estado ella allí para juzgarlos?-. Esto no es una teleserie de sobremesa donde al final del capítulo aparece el bueno para salvar a los pobres indefensos. En esta historia sólo seremos nosotros contra él. No habrá piedad, sólo víctimas. Hoy es cuando tienes que demostrar si todo lo que la gente dice de ti es verdad o no. Si es cierto que eres el Elegido para acabar con él.

.-.Somos -la interrumpió, dando un especial énfasis al verbo-. Somos -repitió- los Elegidos.

.-.¿Cómo?- ahora sí que no entendía nada. ¿En qué momento se había golpeado Potter la cabeza?

.-.¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo? Él no te matará. Al menos -añadió, al ver la expresión de incredulidad de ella-, no hasta que no haya acabado conmigo. Te necesita -explicó-. Te necesita para su lucha contra mí, igual que yo te necesito para mi lucha contra él. Sólo podremos vencerlo si luchamos juntos contra él.

La muchacha calló durante un par de minutos en los que parecía estar asimilando más nueva información. No podía ser. ¡Ellos eran sólo unos críos! No podía ser que el futuro del mundo mágico y muggle estuviera en sus manos. Era demasiada responsabilidad. En las manos de Potter… tal vez. Después de todo, si él la cagaba, él era quien iba a cargar con las consecuencias, pero si ella se le unía en el plan… No. Aquello no podía ser verdad…

Y, entonces, se le encendió una bombillita y todas las piezas parecieron encajar perfectamente. Acababa de comprender lo que eso significaba. Sin tenerla a ella a su lado, Voldermort nunca lograría vencer.

Miró al moreno durante un minuto antes de preguntarle: -¿qué es lo que propones?.

Harry sonrió agradecido de tenerla de su lado.

.-.Justo a tiempo para desatarte -le contestó él.

.-.¿Cómo dices? -él alzó sus manos libres de correas ante la cara de la muchacha-. ¡Escóndelas antes de que lo descubran!. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?.

.-.Lo ví hacer en una teleserie de sobremesa -contestó, mordaz. Se acercó a ella desde atrás-. El bueno nunca apareció para salvar al indefenso y él tuvo que arreglárselas sólo.

.-.¡Desátame ya y déjate de cuentos! -ordenó ella, sabiendo que el ojiverde se había anotado un tanto al sentirlo reírse en su oreja mientras le explicaba su plan.

* * *

.-.¿Qué crees que estará pasando?.

.-.Nada grave… de momento -añadió.

.-.¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -el rubio sólo exhaló una vez más intentando conservar la poca paciencia que le quedaba-. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de que no les ha pasado nada¿O que no los ha matado ya?.

.-.Créeme, Gin -la sujetó con ambas manos por las mejillas obligándola a mirarle y a tranquilizarse un poco-. Tanto si muere Potter, como si muere Voldermort, lo sabremos. No te preocupes.

.-.¿Cómo sabes tú eso? -preguntó, entre curiosa y desconfiada.

.-.No te olvides de la posición en la que me encuentro -a ella le cambió la expresión al comprender-. De todos modos, es algo así como sentido común. Un cambio tan importante como el dominio del bien sobre el mal o viceversa no va a pasar inadvertido -la pelirroja siguió expectante, a la espera de una explicación-. No me refiero a una súper explosión cósmica o algo del estilo de esas 'pelúdicas' muggles,…

.-.Películas -le corrigió ella sin querer.

. sea -concedió él-. Lo que quiero decir -continuó, obviando la interrupción de la muchacha-, es que simplemente creo que, cada uno, en su interior, notará el cambio. Como cuando cambia la temperatura. No sé… es sólo una opinión.

.-.Supongo que tienes razón -contestó, al cabo de unos segundos. Había estado obviamente distraída con otra cosa pero él no le dio demasiada importancia-. ¿Por qué te hiciste espía? -espetó, de repente, sorprendiéndolo tanto como un puñetazo en el estómago.

.-.Eeee… No lo sé. Es algo que sentí en ese momento. No se trata de una causa tan noble y orgullosa como no querer ser sirviente. En algún momento todo el mundo va a ser el sirviente de alguien. Es por algo más… ¿ético? -tanteó, no creía poder encontrar la palabra adecuada-. No creo que nadie pueda decidir quién tiene derecho a vivir y quién no.

.-.Sí, pero… ¿por qué espía? -insistió; el muchacho se quedó impactado, creía haberlo explicado bastante bien-. Me refiero -añadió, ante la evidente incertidumbre del rubio- ¿por qué no, simplemente, te negaste a ser mortífago?

.-.No es tan sencillo como eso. Negarme a los deseos de mi padre no era algo que estuviera en mi lista de opciones. Yo sabía lo suficiente sobre todos ellos como para que no me permitieran elegir. Además, soy más útil así¿no crees?. De cualquier modo -añadió, antes de dejarla contestar- sufrir un dolor insoportable cada dos días no está dentro de mis hobbies, y eso era lo que iba a ocurrir si me negaba a pertenecer a su clan.

.-.Si, pero si te descubren…

.-.¿Me harán daño? -completó-. Lo sé -concedió, despreocupado-. Pero, por lo menos, me quedará el consuelo de que hice mi voluntad y de que serví de ayuda para salvar algunas vidas. Al menos, hasta que acaben conmigo -sonrió condescendientemente, intentando aliviar el terror que había aparecido en la cara de la muchacha-. ¿No pensarías de verdad que me dejarán vivir si me descubren? -añadió, divertido al ver que seguía siendo tan inocente como cuando estaban juntos.

.-.Pero… Eso es… Yo…

Ante la evidente falta de palabras, hizo lo único que hacía rato estaba segura que quería hacer. Se abalanzó sobre el muchacho y aprisionó su boca con la suya en un ansioso beso de desesperación.

* * *

.-.¡Lo hice! -exclamó orgullosa. Llevaban un rato intentando acordarse de cómo hacer magia sin varita. Ninguno de los dos había prestado especial atención en encantamientos aquel día. Siendo sinceros, cualquier otro día tampoco. Y, como era lo lógico, sus varitas les habían sido arrebatadas cuando los ataron a aquel grueso tronco.

.-.Bien, creo que yo también lo tengo -analizó preocupado. Si aquello no funcionaba estaban perdidos-. Tú a aquellos de la izquierda -señaló a los encapuchados más cercanos a la chica- y yo a los de la derecha. No creo que el hechizo dure mucho tiempo así que después correremos hasta la grada de Hufflepuff y nos esconderemos debajo del telón que cubre el escudo¿entendido? -la chica asintió en señal de acuerdo-. A la de tres, entonces. Una… dos… y… ¡TRES!

El grito alertó a los mortífagos que se giraron para ver qué ocurría. Los hechizos los pillaron completamente desprevenidos.

.-._¡¡DESMAIUS!!_

Los cuerpos cayeron, inertes, al césped.

Los muchachos se pararon un segundo a comprobar si, efectivamente, habían desmayado a los trece encapuchados. Allí estaban todos, tendidos en el suelo.

Se repartieron la mitad para cada uno-: _Obliviate_ -susurraron, uno a uno, a todos los cuerpos allí tirados.

No esperaron un minuto más antes de echar a correr. El hechizo desmemorizador les daría más tiempo, pero no podían estar seguros de cuánto tardarían en despertar ni de cuánto iban a olvidar.

Sólo pararon al llegar debajo de la grada, justo donde habían dicho que lo iban a hacer. El moreno apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre las rodillas, hincándose sobre sí mismo para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

.-.Vamos Potter -pidió ella, impaciente.

.-.Dame. Un. Minuto. ¿Quieres? -imploró entre ruidosas inhalaciones.

.-.¡Oh, por favor! -exclamó, rodando los ojos-. ¿No se supone que el quidditch te hace estar en forma?

Él se incorporó con su respiración normalizada, por fin, y la miró irónico.

.-.Por si no lo has notado -empezó- el quidditch no es el deporte en el que más hay que correr. Al menos -añadió sarcásticamente-, si no vas encima de una escoba.

Ella le sacó la lengua en un gesto tan infantil que a él le resultó realmente tentadora, pero no tardó un segundo en despejar su mente de esos pensamientos. ¡No era el momento!

.-.Mejor vamos antes de que me arrepienta y te deje aquí tirado -ordenó ella.

.-.¿Y qué harías tú sin mi? -la mano al pecho en un gesto teatral.

.-.No me tientes más, Potter. ¿Recuerdas lo que viene ahora? -preguntó, intentando dejarlo por la paz. El muchacho asintió en silencio. Por supuesto que lo recordaba-. Bien, iremos hasta detrás del primer poste de gol, una vez allí hemos de buscar la forma de llegar hasta mis hermanos. Los tiene en el vestuario de vuestra casa. ¿Hay algún otro modo de entrar que no sea esa maldita puerta? -señaló la entrada al vestuario, tras la grada de Gryffindor. El muchacho la miró sorprendido¿a qué se refería?-. Vamos, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. No sé cómo, pero de alguna manera tú pareces conocer más pasajes secretos que ninguna otra persona en este colegio.

Harry sólo sonrió de estupefacción. Aquella chica era alucinante, simplemente fantástica. ¿Cómo podía siempre estar tan enterada de todo?. Finalmente, y sin abandonar nunca su sonrisa, contestó-: sí hay otra manera.

Y procedió a explicarle.

* * *

El silencio incómodo que se había formado no ayudaba para nada en la tensa espera. El rubio no parecía querer hablar y ella tampoco estaba por la labor. Unos pasos más allá, Hermione había dejado de caminar inquieta para sentarse al lado de Ron y recostarse contra él que la atrajo hacía sí en un abrazo protector. ¿Por qué no podían ellos estar así? Simple. Ellos eran completamente diferentes.

Tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos.

Tan tercos los dos. Ninguno dispuesto a ceder y perder terreno. Ambos queriendo avanzar en una conquista que ya estaba perdida de antemano. Porque los dos sabían que no tenían nada que hacer. Que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Pero eran tan orgullosos que ninguno de los dos lo reconocería antes que el otro.

Ella se acercó a él y esperó paciente su respuesta. No llegó. Bufó hastiada y a él se le escapó una risita de suficiencia. ¿Así que quería jugar, no? Se acercó un poco más y, tras un par de minutos se separó. Él la miró extrañado. Evidentemente, había esperado otro acercamiento por parte de ella. Fue ella quien rió esta vez. El rubio rodó sus ojos y suspiró. Ella volvió a acercarse y volvió a esperar respuesta. Él volvió a ignorar su cercanía.

Bien, entonces ella se daba por vencida. Resopló furiosa y trató de incorporarse. Lo miró una última vez antes de darse la vuelta para irse.

.-.¿Adónde te crees que vas? -antes de que hubiera dado un paso la había amarrado de un brazo y obligado a retroceder, sentándola a horcajadas sobre su propio cuerpo, enfrentándolo. Acarició la nariz de la muchacha con la suya propia.

.-.Si tú no me haces caso me voy a buscar a alguien que no me ignore -respondió ella.

.-.De eso ni hablar -hundió la nariz en su cuello e inhaló su aroma.- Tú de aquí no te mueves.

.-.¿Ah, no? -gimió ella, temblorosa al sentir sus labios en su cuello-. ¿Y por qué no? -él sólo negó con la cabeza. Levantó su mirada abandonando su labor.

Rozó sus labios contra los suyos sin separarse para hablar-: por que eres mía, y lo sabes -exhaló su aliento contra los labios de la pelirroja, en un susurro ronco que a ella se le hizo demasiado sexy-. Igual que yo sé que soy tuyo -declaró, al fin.

Bien, lo había dicho. Ya estaba. Ahora sólo quedaba ver como reaccionaba ella.

La muchacha no dijo nada. Sólo lo miró, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se lanzó a sus labios.

Gracias a Merlín, Ron estaba demasiado ocupado en sus propios arrumacos con Hermione como para notar la pasión desprendida entre ellos dos.

* * *

Ya casi estaban. Desde su posición, podía ver la fisura que se extendía a lo alto del grueso muro de fría y húmeda piedra. Un segundo antes de alcanzar la pared, entró en pánico¡no recordaba la contraseña!. Aquel no era un pasadizo que tuviese que utilizar muy a menudo y, simplemente, la había olvidado. ¡Maldita sea!

.-.¿Qué pasa? -preguntó ella, notando los nervios del chico.

.-.Nada -mintió. La morena lo miró escéptica, elevando una ceja-. No es nada grave. Sólo… no logro recordar la maldita contraseña para entrar.

.-.¡Ah, bueno! -exclamó ella-. Entonces no hay de que preocuparse. Total… ¡NO NECESITAMOS ENTRAR! -vociferó-. ¡JODER, POTTER¿NO PUEDES HACER NADA BIEN? -el chico se alertó ante un ruido detrás del muro. Había alguien al otro lado.

.-.¡¡Cállate!! -ordenó, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

.-.¿ACASO TU MALDITA CABEZA DE CHORLITO NO DA PARA MÁS? -otra vez ese ruido.

.-.¡¡Cállate!!- repitió, en un susurro mucho más alto que el anterior.

.-.¿ENCIMA, QUIÉN TE CREES? -el ruido se hizo más intenso. Ya no había duda, al otro lado de la pared había alguien-. ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO…

.-.¡¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!! -la interrumpió. Si ella no se callaba los iban a descubrir y ahora que estaban tan cerca…

.-.¡QUE NO ME DES ÓRDE…

Bien.

Ya estaba resuelto el problema del ruido.

Ahora sólo le quedaba explicarle cuál era la razón por la que la estaba besando.

Al principio se quedó quieta, tan impactada cuando el muchacho la tomó por el cuello y presionó su boca contra la suya, que no supo reaccionar.

Tras unos breves segundos se rebeló contra el beso e intentó separar al muchacho de ella. Pero él se lo impidió, si se separaban ahora, ella comenzaría a gritar de nuevo.

Al cabo de medio minuto se doblegó a él y le respondió al beso. Le abrazó el cuello y sintió las manos de él rodearle la cintura acercándola más a él. El contacto se hizo cada vez más profundo hasta que, tras unos minutos que se les hicieron terriblemente cortos, se separaron intentando recuperar el aliento.

.-.¿Qué… -empezó ella.

.-.Ssshhh -la calló. Y entonces lo oyó. El ruido tras el muro-. Pueden ser dos, tal vez tres. Debemos estar preparados -ella se separó de su abrazo ofendida. ¿Así que sólo la había besado para hacerla callar?-. Cuando abramos el muro tú cubrirás la derecha y yo la izquierda¿de acuerdo?.

Ella sólo asintió, demasiado conmocionada aún como para hablar.

El muchacho se acercó y posó su mano sobre el muro.

.-.¿Ya recuerdas la contraseña? -preguntó, entre curiosa y recelosa.

Él negó con la cabeza mientras dijo-: voy a probar suerte. Déjanos entrar -no hubo movimiento alguno. La muchacha sonrió divertida-. Sepárate -nada. Tras una larga lista de palabras al tuntún, sin ton ni son, la chica estaba más que divertida.- Ábrete, sésamo- ya no sabía qué más probar.

.-.¿Ábrete, sésamo? -preguntó ella conteniendo una carcajada, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Las contraseñas se habían ido degradando hasta llegar a un matiz casi ridículo. El muchacho se encogió de hombros y, en ese momento, ante la sorpresa de ambos, el muro comenzó a desplazarse abriéndose por la fisura. Él sólo le lanzó una mirada de autosuficiencia.

.-.La suerte del tonto -declaró ella, antes de adelantarse a él para entrar.

Dentro no había nadie. Habían perdido tanto tiempo probando contraseñas que, quienes quiera que estuvieran ahí, se habían ido. Bueno, un problema menos. Siguieron adelante en completo silencio hasta que lograron distinguir las voces provenientes del cuarto de vestidores. Se acercaron un poco más hasta alcanzar la puerta tras la que se adivinaba la presencia de una multitud de gente.

El chico la miró y susurró-: no sabemos lo que hay allí dentro. Contaremos hasta tres antes de entrar y después tan sólo probaremos nuestra suerte. Esperemos que todo nos salga bien -ella asintió en silencio-. Ten cuidado -agregó él tras unos segundos-, cuando todo esto acabe me gustaría repetir lo de allá afuera y no podré hacerlo si te matan -le guiñó un ojo y entonces ella comprendió. ¡Y parecía tonto cuando lo compraron! La morena sonrió: a él le había gustado ese beso tanto como a ella. Su orgullo no estaba tan herido, entonces.

Se acercó hasta él, lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó en los labios en un simple toque. Se separó unos centímetros de él y, mirándolo fijamente, susurró-: tres.

Se separaron y abrieron la puerta de golpe. Notaron las miradas de una docena de personas girarse hacia ellos pero, aprovechando el momento de desconcierto, lanzaron sus hechizos al aire, intentando acertar con todos aquellos mortífagos. Las maldiciones imperdonables volaron por el ambiente dándoles a unos y a otros. Los gritos de dolor se hicieron insoportables. Y entonces todo cesó. Sólo quedaban ellos en pie, pero allí no había rastro de los hermanos Sena. La puerta abierta del exterior les indicó que estaban fuera. Bueno, al menos, todo sería más fácil ahora que no contaba con su protección.

En un acuerdo silencioso ambos muchacho salieron del vestuario caminando decididamente hacia el centro del campo, donde se veía y sentía un esplendoroso fuego alzándose a un par de metros desde su origen en el suelo. Alrededor, sus hermanos, Colagusano y, por fin, Voldermort.

El llamado Señor Oscuro los miró sonriendo y los esperó si mover ni un músculo pero, cuando estaban a punto de llegar donde ellos, unas ataduras invisibles los rodearon por todo el cuerpo dejándolos inmóviles y suspendidos a medio metro del suelo, tal como estaban los otros ocho muchachos. La risa carcajeante del Lord les perforó los tímpanos.

La chica gritó en un desgarrador sonido que rompió cualquier demostración de hilaridad. No podía creer que hubieran caído en esa estúpida trampa. Habían llegado tan lejos…

Miró al muchacho, a su lado-: ya te desataste una vez, tienes que volver a hacerlo -la súplica en su voz y en sus ojos era tan evidente que el muchacho se sintió incluso herido. Tenía que desatarse. Pero, antes de que pudiera contestarle, se vieron interrumpidos.

.-.Las damas primero -susurró aquella maldita voz impregnada de veneno. La apuntó con su varita y la levantó aún más en el aire, acercándola despacio hacia él-. Tendrás que esperar esta vez, Potter. De cualquier manera -añadió sonriendo- todos aquí sabemos el final de este cuento.

Las palabras del Lord resonaban en su mente una y otra vez. No podía creerlo. Al final, ese ser inmundo se saldría con la suya. Aunque no tuviera su apoyo, si obtenía su poder… ¡Cuento¡El cuento! El cuento que su padre siempre se empeñaba en contarle de pequeña por mucho que ella insistiera en que escogiera otro. El cuento hablaba de una muchacha que, carente de valores, tenía que decidir entre vivir honradamente o delinquiendo. Tenía que escoger entre el bien y el mal. Algo así como ella. Era un cuento con final abierto que a ella siempre se le había hecho muy intrigante. 'Algún día, mi pequeña -le decía siempre su padre cuando le preguntaba qué pasaba después-, tú escribirás un final para este cuento'.

Eso era. Sabía que ese cuento era la respuesta. Pero… ¿cómo hacerse con él ahora? Y entonces, cada vez más cerca de las llamas, comprendió todo. De hecho, hacía tiempo que había comprendido pero no había querido ver. El cuento no era la respuesta sino que contenía la respuesta. Observó como Harry, a unos diez metros de él, se había desatado por fin. Ambos sabían que sólo había una oportunidad de lograr su cometido. Despacito, en un volumen sólo audible para ella, y rogando hacer lo correcto, recitó aquel párrafo que su padre había escrito en la contraportada del libro-:

"_En el albor de la batalla, has de hacer aflorar tu verdadero deseo, que decidirá hacia qué lado se inclinará la amada diosa Fortuna, otorgando a tu aliado su tan ansiado triunfo. Y sólo tú puedes escoger. Sólo tú, la que decidirá la victoria" _

Y, antes de que pudiera pararse a pensar el peligro que suponía no saber realmente si lo que deseaba de verdad era que ganara el lado de los buenos, que ponía a sus hermanos en peligro, una intensa ánima de luz se desprendió de su cuerpo, llevándose toda su energía con ella, y se debatió un segundo antes de dirigirse directamente al que sería el vencedor esa noche y meterse en su cuerpo.

.-.Avada Kedavra -la voz no vaciló al lanzar la maldición.

Un aterrador rayo partió la noche y se hizo el silencio.

Todo había acabado. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Para bien o para mal, acababan de pasar una página más en el libro del destino.

* * *

**Notas de autora: **no tengo perdón, lo sé, pero ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Sólo espero que este capítulo haya resarcido la espera… en navidad subiré el último que dirá quien ha sido el ganador… aunque, bueno, quien conozca un poquito mi estilo ya sabe que no me gustan mucho los finales felices…

**Lú**- Bueno, nena, aquí lo tienes... con todo lo que me diste la vara... He de decir, que como ahora se enganchó ella a esto, por no deja de dar la lata para que escribaaaaa!!!

Poco más que contar. En este capítulo he intentado hacer a Aidé un poco más humana, no tan alejada del resto del mundo, aunque ha acabado más cerca de uno que de otros .

Bueno, el dialecto antiquísimo… inventado, obviamente. Probé mil maneras de ponerlo y, finalmente, opté por inventar palabras; espero que resulte algo creíble.

El párrafo que recita Aidé casi al final… también totalmente de mi invención y también espero que resulte creíble.

En cuanto a Draco y Ginny… bueno, parece que todo se va arreglando por fin!! En el próximo capítulo pondré el desenlace de ese romance que espero que les guste.

Por ahora, nada más, sólo desear…

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!


	14. Por siempre tú

**Notas de la autora: **espero que este capítulo os guste porque me costó mucho escribirlo. Me trababa constantemente y, si no fuera por la insistencia de cierta personilla, quizá aún no habría terminado de escribir. Es el capítulo final (snif, snif) y me da hasta pena terminarlo.

Si encuentráis algo en cursiva, es porque se supone que hablan en español.

Sin más introducción, aquí lo tenéis. El último capítulo de este fic. Espero de verdad que os guste y me dejéis muchos reviews (mensaje subliminal)

_a todas aquellas personas que siguieron este fic_

**CAPÍTULO 14: POR SIEMPRE TÚ.**

Era todo tan luminoso que le dañaba las pupilas. Volvió a cerrar los ojos aprisionando las lágrimas que se habían formado por el golpe de luz.

Cuando el olor floral le inundó las fosas nasales, el pasado regresó agitando lo más hondo de su ser. Ignorando el dolor en todo su cuerpo lanzó las cobijas al suelo y se levantó aprisa. Sintió una alarma estallar en algún lugar del pasillo de aquel hospital y supuso que no tardarían en llegar para intentar que recuperara su posición en la cama.

Se lanzó a la puerta de la habitación y, cuando por fin consiguió abrirla, las fuerzas le fallaron, el dolor volvió en agudas punzadas y las rodillas se le flexionaron involuntariamente provocando que cayera al suelo sobre sus manos y rodillas.

Levantó la vista, aún sin incorporarse, y se olvidó de latir y respirar.

No había nadie.

Nadie.

No esperaba algún tipo de reconocimiento especial o alabanzas por parte del mundo pero si esperaba que hubiese alguien. Alguien que esperase a que despertara. Y sabía perfectamente quienes había esperado encontrar allí

Y, entonces, la realidad le asestó un golpe mudo que le devolvió el entendimiento, hizo que ensordeciera y le sacudió las entrañas.

No había nadie.

Nadie.

¿Qué había hecho?

Cayó inconsciente antes de darse cuenta de que estaba siendo tumbada de nuevo en su cama.

**·°¤°·**

'No te puedes ir'

'No puedes'

'Tú también no'

'No te mueras, por favor'

Las voces le atravesaban los tímpanos. Oía, pero no escuchaba. No era capaz. La desolación no le dejaba hacer otra cosa más que tratar de ahogarse en su propio sufrimiento. ¿Qué había hecho? Era…

'No nos dejes solos,…

… enana'

Entonces el corazón le dio un vuelco y pareció que la sangre circulaba de nuevo devolviéndole la vida. Lenta y dolorosa, pero volvía.

Abrió los ojos.

Y allí estaban ellos. Sonriendo como hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le sonreía. Se olvidó del dolor que aún acechaba todos sus músculos y articulaciones. Se incorporó tan rápido que se le nubló la mente, pero ellos no desaparecieron. Seguían ahí. Esperando por ella. Sonrió. Seguían ahí. Seguían viviendo.

Y, entonces, se derrumbó.

Lloró.

Escondiendo la cara entre las manos, lloró todo aquello que se había guardado dentro desde los doce años. Lloró los chantajes a los que había sido sometida, la muerte de sus padres, el suplicio que le supuso la culpa, el perder el apoyo de sus hermanos, su desaparición…

Sintió como alguno de ellos se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba y escondió la cara en su pecho, abrazándolo tan fuerte que casi le hacía daño. Asegurándose de que no era un sueño. De que de verdad estaba ahí. De que no podía escapar.

El muchacho le acarició la espalda y el pelo, despacio. Intentando reconfortarla.

.-.Tranquila, enana- su voz sonó rota por el llanto cuando habló. -Ya pasó todo. Se acabó- se separó un poco, ante las reticencias de ella, y, agarrándola por el mentón, le sostuvo la mirada fija en la suya. Ella pudo ver que sí estaba llorando, después de todo. Al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, que se mantenían pegados a su cama. Volvió a mirar a Nathaniel. -Nos has salvado a todos. Venciste, pequeña.

Volvió a esconder la cabeza en su pecho.

.-.Estamos muy orgullosos de ti- su llanto se intensificó al escucharlo decir aquello. -Ibas a dejarte morir sólo por nosotros- hizo una pausa y ella lo escuchó suspirar, tratando de controlar el tono de su voz y sus lágrimas. Finalmente continuó: -gracias.

.-.Nunca volváis a dejarme sola- sollozó desde su cuello. Pero todos la oyeron igualmente.

.-.Nunca, pequeña- prometieron.

Y ella no pudo más que sollozar intensamente y abandonarse, poco a poco, al estupor y al sueño. Estaba muy cansada. Estaba harta de pelear. Tan cansada…

**·°¤°·**

Era entrada la madrugada cuando despertó. Sus dos hermanos mayores descansaban tirados en aquellos sofás que tenían pinta tan incómoda. Los miró y sonrió. Tan iguales y a la vez tan distintos. Igual que los demás.

Se sentía perfectamente recuperada. Supuso que su condición especial habría ayudado a ello. Se levantó despacio, sin hacer ruido. Quería estirar las piernas y estaba segura de que, si los despertaba, no la dejarían levantarse. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y salio lentamente, mirando de no encontrar a nadie que la hiciese volver a la cama. El pasillo estaba desierto.

Caminó por el largo corredor de mármol y penumbra. El suelo le devolvía el contacto helado y sólo la luna alumbraba sus pasos descalzos. Notaba el frío que se colaba entre los pliegues de su camisón sanitario haciéndola caer en la cuenta de que eso era lo único que llevaba encima: el camisón. Gracias a Merlín no le habían puesto uno de aquellos especiales abiertos por detrás. Alguien le dirigió una mirada traviesa y una sonrisa tras la ventana. Devolvió la sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza, y siguió adelante.

La sala de espera de familiares estaba abarrotada, pero todos dormían. Pudo distinguir entre el tumulto al resto de sus hermanos, a Granger y a varios de los Weasley, entre ellos los dos más jóvenes. Sabía que no estaban allí por ella. Al menos, no sólo por ella. Se acercó a la más pequeña y agitó su hombro despacio.

.-.Weasley- susurró, con cuidado de no despertar al resto. La muchacha pareció sorprendida al principio, pero, tras levantarse sobresaltada, la miró fijamente a los ojos y le sonrió.

.-.Gracias- la morena quedó perpleja y la miró exigiendo algún tipo de explicación, pero esta nunca llegó. -¿Tienes frío?- preguntó, al verla abrazarse a sí misma y frotar sus brazos con las manos.

.-.La verdad es que sí, un poco- era ahora la pelirroja la que esperaba una explicación. -Bueno, no quería despertar a mis hermanos, así que ni si quiera me paré a coger una túnica o algo así.

.-.Toma la mía- Ginny le tendió su propia capa, dejando a la vista su atuendo muggle. La morena se dio cuenta de que no llevaba el uniforme.

.-.¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?- preguntó, de pronto.

.-.Casi tres días- contestó ella, mientras comenzaba a andar pasillo alante. -Lo cierto es que todos están extrañados de que hayas despertado anteayer, tan pronto, pero supongo que tener un poder como el tuyo tiene sus ventajas. Al contrario que Harry, que sigue inconsciente. La verdad es que hasta los medimagos están empezando a preocuparse.

.-.¿Potter?- preguntó, aunque era evidente que hablaba de él. -¿Está también él aquí?- 'pregunta estúpida', pensó nada más formularla. Ya sabía que él estaba allí.

.-.Ajá- asintió la pelirroja. -Aún no sabemos exactamente lo que pasó. Cuando llegamos sólo tus hermanos estaban conscientes. Tú y Harry habíais perdido el sentido, y el resto, incluyendo a Voldermort, estaban muertos- la morena escuchó atenta, sin detener su paseo. -Tus hermanos nos han contado casi toda la historia, aunque hay cosas que no sabían explicar. Pero Dumbledore ya tiene sus teorías.

.-.¿Ah, sí?- preguntó, interesada. -¿Y puedo saber cuáles son?

.-.No lo entendí todo, pero la parte que logré coger decía algo así como que tú debías fusionar tu esencia con la de alguno de ellos dos y ese sería el vencedor. Dumbledore estaba muy contento de que hubieses escogido a Harry. En realidad todos lo estamos. Felices y agradecidos. Sabías que podías perder a tus hermanos y, aún así escogiste salvarnos.

La chica Sena pensó que no tenían porqué estar tan contentos, pero no lo dijo. No tenía tanta confianza con la Weasley como para contarle las dudas que había tenido y que no había sido capaz de decidirse. Al menos, no conscientemente.

.-.Hemos llegado- la voz de la pelirroja la sacó de sus recuerdos. Estaban delante de la puerta de una habitación. -No hay nadie dentro, puedes estar tranquila. Hay tantas flores y regalos que casi no cabe nadie más- supo exactamente dónde estaban. Miro a la muchacha a su lado.

.-.Weasley…- empezó.

.-.¿Acaso no era para llegar aquí para lo que me despertaste?- preguntó la otra, divertida. Ella no dijo nada. Sólo enfrentó la puerta y asió el picaporte con fuerza, decidiéndose si entrar o no. Giró la perilla.

.-.Tercera ventana a la derecha desde mi habitación- murmuró antes de empujar la madera para entrar. La pelirroja no entendió muy bien pero aún así se fue para dejar a la otra muchacha sola.

La habitación la recibió tan oscura como el resto del edificio. Sólo la luz nocturna se colaba por la ventana, dando de lleno en la cama en la que reposaba un muchacho extremadamente pálido.

Se acercó en silencio, con cuidado de no tirar ninguno de los jarrones. Según lo que le había dicho la Weasley, dudaba que el muchacho fuera a despertar por mucho ruido que ella hiciera, pero aún así no quería tentar la suerte.

Nada alteraba el orden allí a excepción de las docenas de flores y regalos de agradecimiento. Todo tan inmóvil en la penumbra. Todo tan… muerto. Y, si no fuera por el débil movimiento de su pecho, habría jurado que también el moreno lo estaba. Tocó su mano casi con timidez. Estaba tan frío como el resto de la habitación. La respiración del muchacho era lenta y pesada, forzada, como si le doliera el sólo hecho de atrapar el aire dentro de su cuerpo.

Se descubrió a sí misma llorando. Después de todo, aquel chico era el único que la había apoyado incluso cuando ella se había convertido en el ser más cretino sobre la faz de la tierra. Una manera muy especial y cínica de apoyo, cierto, pero apoyo, al fin y al cabo.

Y, aunque aún no estaba dispuesta a admitir el porqué, no quería verlo morir.

Entonces, como un rayo revelador, la respuesta apareció ante sus narices y supo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y respiró hondo antes de empezar.

**·°¤°·**

No sabía lo que había querido decirle con aquello, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y todo el mundo dormía así que…

Llegó hasta la habitación de la morena antes de darse cuenta. Dio la vuelta casi de inmediato y desanduvo el camino, vacilante. Una… dos… tres… cuatro… ¿había dicho la tercera o la cuarta?. Miró a través del cristal y no vio nada así que volvió atrás. Alcanzó la ventana y miró hacia fuera. No encontró nada especial. Quizá lo único que había querido con aquello era quitársela de encima.

Pero entonces lo vio. Recostado contra un árbol al principio del jardín del hospital. El primer impulso fue correr hacia la puerta, pero no estaba segura de saber llegar hasta allí desde la entrada principal, así que buscó el modo de abrir la ventana. Sacó la varita e intentó conjurar una de aquellas escaleras que McGonaggall había intentado enseñarles a hacer aparecer, pero ¡no recordaba el maldito hechizo!

Miró hacia abajo. Sólo eran dos pisos así que… Sacó las piernas y se dejó colgar por las manos. Tenía que saltar, pero le había parecido más fácil desde el suelo firme del pasillo. Bueno, a la de una, a la de dos… ¡tres!. Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero nunca llegó. Volvió a abrirlos y descubrió que algo, o alguien, la había recogido antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Los orbes grises le devolvieron la sonrisa casi al instante.

.-.Hola- dijo, aún en brazos de él.

Él no respondió. La dejó en el suelo y, sujetándole la cara entre sus manos, la besó. Era un beso urgente, pasional, lleno de lujuria y deseo. Pero, sobretodo, lleno de necesidad. Necesidad de ella.

Lo sintió bajar las manos hacia su cadera, acercándola a él, y pasó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, apoyándose en sus hombros, jugando con el pelo rubio en su nuca.

El muchacho se separó un poco, respirando agitado.

.-.Hola- murmuró entonces. Sonrió y ella le correspondió. Volvió a besarla, la abrazó más fuerte y la elevó en el aire. Cuando quiso dar cuenta de su situación, el rubio la había conducido de nuevo dentro del edificio y se dirigía hacia una habitación vacía.

.-.¿Qué haces?- preguntó, al borde del horror, separándose de él.

.-.Creía que era evidente- la cogió por la manga de la camiseta que llevaba y tiró de ella hacia dentro de la habitación, cerrándola a golpe de varita.

.-.¡¿Estás loco?!. Estamos en San Mugo.

.-.Eso sólo lo hace más emocionante- la petulancia con que impregnó cada palabra desquició a la pelirroja. Estaba casi segura de lo que el muchacho quería de ella pero, de lo que no estaba segura, era de que ella estuviese preparada para ello.

.-.¡Déjame salir!- pidió, tratando de abrir la puerta. Le había dado su túnica a Sena y con ella su varita. -Draco, por favor. ¡¡Mi madre está ahí fuera!!

.-.No me importa, Ginny- se acercó a ella de nuevo y la atrajo hacia sí. -Hace mucho que no me importa nada que no seas tú.

Y, con esa última declaración, volvió a besarla. Un beso sobrio y reclamante. La besó con la seguridad del que sabe que va a ser bien recibido. Y ella ya no opuso resistencia . No después de lo que él le había dicho.

No se dio cuenta de que habían perdido las camisetas hasta que lo vio tumbarse sobre ella y sintió la piel del chico sobre la suya propia. Aprisionando su cuerpo con su propio peso. En una cárcel de la que ella no quería escapar.

Las caricias y los besos se volvieron cada vez más atrevidos y ansiosos. Las palabras delirantes volaban por la habitación enganchadas en la ropa que ellos dejaban caer, sin contemplaciones, en el suelo. Los susurros se volvieron pronto en suspiros y débiles gemidos de necesidad. Él la miró a los ojos y ella supo lo que iba a pasar. Asintió casi de forma imperceptible y él sonrió con tanta ternura que ella quiso tener algo con lo que inmortalizar aquella imagen.

.-.Te amo, pequeña- y, diciendo aquello, ambos fueron uno.

**·°¤°·**

Un quejido se escapó de sus labios sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El dolor ascendía por su brazo con una inusitada velocidad y le retorcía las entrañas. No recordaba haber sentido nunca tanto dolor.

La vista se le nublaba y pronto su respiración se hizo demasiado rápida y descompasada. Notaba sus pensamientos ralentizados pero, aún así, una idea permanecía clara en su mente: no debía soltarlo.

Sintió como si algo se moviese de repente a su lado, bruscamente. El dolor aumentó aún más y, con un grito agudo y desgarrador, perdió el sentido cayendo al suelo.

**·°¤°·**

Despertó de golpe al sentir el grito.

No podía ser bueno

No era normal sentir aquellos sonidos aunque estuvieran en un hospital. Trató de levantarse y, en ese momento, fue consciente de la presencia a su lado. Sonrió recordando lo que había pasado apenas hacía un rato pero, antes de que pudiese perderse en cavilaciones, la agitación en el pasillo la conmovió: tampoco aquello podía ser bueno.

Agitó el hombro del muchacho que la abrazaba debajo de la sábana. Él abrió los ojos adormilado y no le hizo falta preguntar qué pasaba. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y la miró fijamente un segundo antes de levantarse y tratar de recuperar sus ropas.

.-.Vístete- ordenó, lanzándole su ropa interior por encima de la cama, y la sintió obedecer. -Tenemos que averiguar que ha pasado- la miró y vio en ella un atisbo de… ¿enojo?.

Se acercó despacio, abrochándose el cinturón, y la miró. La abrazó vestido aún sólo con el pantalón, impidiendo que ella terminara de ponerse la camiseta.

.-.Lo siento, Gin.

.-.¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella, tratando de deshacerse del abrazo.

.-.Hubiera querido que todo esto fuera más romántico para ti- la miró a los ojos -pero te necesitaba conmigo esta noche.

Ella sonrió y lo besó.

.-.Ha sido muy romántico- confesó. -No niego que no me hubiera parecido mal que aparecieras con rosas, me invitaras a una cena a la luz de las velas y pudiéramos dormir juntos durante toda la noche, pero… ha estado bien, de verdad- sonrió de nuevo. -Has estado aquí. Has sido tú y nadie más. Y es eso lo que lo hace especial y romántico. Aunque- dejó escapar una risita pícara -espero que, cuando todo se normalice, sepas compensarme.

Él también sonrió y la besó de vuelta antes de soltarla y terminar ambos de vestirse.

Salió el rubio delante, para vigilar que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaban allí juntos pero, nada más echar un vistazo, supo que nadie iba a notar si estaban allí o a quince kilómetros de distancia. Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y la cogió de la mano antes de salir al pasillo cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Fuera había todo un caos. Enfermeras y medimagos corriendo a través del pasillo. Las luces se habían encendido en una claridad que dañaba a sus ojos, acostumbrados a la penumbra. Una muchacha joven tropezó con ellos y dejó caer una batea en la que traía lo que parecían pociones curativas. La pelirroja se agachó para ayudarle a recoger y, cuando la vio marchar, cayó en la cuenta de algo: todos corrían en la dirección que estaba la habitación de Harry.

**·°¤°·**

Despertó en el momento justo en el que la muchacha cayó.

Se sentía extrañamente renovado. Se incorporó en la cama. Tan enérgico como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se inclinó por fuera del borde de la cama, en busca de lo que fuera que hubiese caído.

.-.¡Sena!- exclamó al encontrarla. Se levantó de un salto y recogió a la chica del suelo, dejándola en la cama. Cuando los profesionales entraron, lo primero que hicieron fue lanzar una exclamación al ver al muchacho consciente y de pie. Pasada la sorpresa inicial, se acercaron a la cama donde yacía la muchacha y procedieron a hacerles a ambos los exámenes pertinentes.

Él se encontraba increíblemente perfecto.

Ella tardó dos días en volver a despertar.

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

**·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·.·°¤°·**

.-.¡¡Sira¡Llegamos tardeeeeeeee!

.-.Ay, ya, Ginny- respondió una voz desde el baño. -Estoy segura de que tú queridito novio te esperará igual.

.-.¡Por supuesto que lo hará!- exclamó ella, casi ofendida. -Pero ese no es el punto, sino que hace ya veinte minutos que deberíamos estar abajo.

.-.Está bien, está bien- pronunció saliendo del baño. -Vámonos- la pelirroja iba a decir que ya era hora, pero se quedó con las palabras en la garganta al ver lo bonita que se veía su amiga. La morena lucía una minifalda vaquera ajustada, complementada por un top de tirantes rojo y unas sandalias planas del mismo color.

.-.Wow- susurró. -Estás que rompes, nena- ambas estallaron en carcajadas. -Aunque tengo curiosidad por ver cómo haces para sentarte en el pasto con esa minifalda.

.-.Tú también estás wow, Gin- contestó, ignorando el último comentario de su amiga.

La aludida hizo un gesto teatral, batiendo las pestañas con exageración, y sonrió. Ella llevaba un pantalón pirata negro y una camiseta sin tirantes de rayas negras y blancas que le llegaba hasta debajo de la cadera, todo ello ajustado, marcando su figura. Terminando el conjunto, unas sandalias de tacón y tiras que se enrollaban subiendo por la pierna.

.-.Lo sé- y desapareció rumbo a la sala común.

Siguió a su amiga escaleras abaja, a través del retrato, rumbo al jardín. Los gritos de júbilo se escuchaban aún con las enormes puertas de roble cerradas. Debían de ser las últimas en bajar. Bueno… no podía reprocharlo ya que, técnicamente, había sido su culpa.

.-.Hola- el saludo las sorprendió ya que, hasta ese momento, habrían jurado que estaban solas en el pasillo.

.-.Hola- respondieron las Gryffindor al unísono. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, a pesar de todo lo que había quedado por decir.

.-.Parece que ahí fuera se lo están pasando en grande- anotó la pelirroja.

.-.Eso parece- concedió la Sly.

.-.Y¿no vas a salir?- preguntó la morena, tratando de ver hacia dónde las llevaba aquella charla insustancial.

.-.Bueno, no tengo mucho en común con nadie de ahí afuera- fue todo lo que dijo. Pero la chica entendió.

.-.¿Bromeas? Compartes la mitad del ADN con seis personas de esa fiesta. Quizá con ocho. Además me tienes a mi y a Ginny¿verdad, Gin?- le dio un codazo disimulado a la pelirroja, que no había estado muy atenta.

.-.¿Eh?- soltó. -¡Ah! Ah, si, claro.

.-.Si, Weasley- murmuró ella, -ya veo que casi no puedes hablar de la emoción. Da igual. En realidad no pensaba ir. Solo estaba paseando.

Las dos Gryffindor quedaron calladas ante esta confesión. La pelirroja analizaba la situación: a ella le no le importaba mucho si la otra iba o no, pero parecía que a su amiga sí.

.-.También está- suspiró -el pequeño detalle de que esta fiesta no ocurriría si no fuera por ti. Ya sabes- continuó al ver la cara de confusión de la otra -por aquello de que nos has salvado a todos y todo ese asunto- hizo un gesto con la mano para darle un aspecto más trivial y la morena sonrió.

.-.Eso no fue sólo mi culpa- rezó, sonriendo.

.-.Además, sería una buena fiesta de…

.-.Está bien- interrumpió la chica, sabiendo lo que la otra iba a decir. -Prometo alcanzaros más tarde. Aún tengo algo que hacer.

Las otras dos asintieron y salieron al jardín.

El jardín era un bullicio de alumnos, sin ningún profesor a la vista, con mesas de comida y bebida (algunas de un color extraño y con un sospechoso aroma etílico) y risas. Risas por todas partes.

Había acabado el curso y la guerra. Muchos, entre ellos su hermano Ron, Harry, Hermione y su recién recuperado novio, Draco, habían terminado también el colegio y aquella fiesta suponía la celebración de su graduación.

Se descubrió a sí misma buscando con la vista una cabellera rubia por entre todas esas personas. Pronto lo vio dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella. Al llegar a su altura se detuvo y sonrió mirándola intensamente. Tanto que ella sentía que se iba a sonrojar.

.-.Hola- murmuró, por fin.

.-.Hola- el tono tímido de ella sólo le hizo sonreír más. ¿Cómo demonios hacía para parecer tan impasible después de lo que había sucedido la última vez que se habían visto?

.-.Te estaba buscando. Necesito hablar contigo.

.-.Pues adelante- él la miró como preguntándole si estaba segura de que ese era el mejor lugar. -Nadie nos va a prestar atención- aclaró ella.

.-.Sólo quería saber si habías pensado en lo que pasó entre nosotros y cómo nos deja eso.

Al diablo sus esfuerzos. Ahí estaba el maldito sonrojo que la delataba.

.-.Bueno- se mordió un labio y él sólo hizo su sonrisa más amplia. -Supongo que si. Aunque no sé que quieres decir con cómo nos deja eso.

.-.Quiero decir que cómo estamos- ella no comprendía aún. Él decidió ser más directo. -¿Puedo decir que eres mi novia, Gin?.

Ella pareció sorprendida pero no cohibida.

.-.No creo que el saber que puedas decirlo vaya a significar que lo hagas- apuntó, mordazmente. Y él entendió a lo que se refería.

.-.No esta vez. Ya no me importa lo que digan los demás. Ya no me importa lo que nadie piense de mi. Y ya no me importa que nadie sepa que estoy contigo porque he estado demasiado cerca de perderte como para jugar con esto otra vez.

La pelirroja tan sólo se le quedó mirando, estupefacta, ante ese espontáneo alarde de sinceridad.

.-.Pues- empezó, después de un minuto, -entonces si. Supongo que podemos decir que somos novios.

Él sonrió y ella, que esperaba que la besara, se quedó con las ganas.

.-.¡Draco!- protestó, al ver que él se alejaba entre la gente.

Lo siguió haciéndose hueco entre la multitud y lo alcanzó justo a tiempo de ver como se acercaba a Zabinni. El muchacho se giró al notar que alguien le tocaba el hombro y no le dio tiempo a saber qué ocurría cuando estaba en el suelo sangrando por la boca y un corro de gente se había formado alrededor de ellos dos.

El rubio lo levantó agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa que vestía el moreno y levantó esta vez la varita, en lugar del puño, apretándola contra el cuello de su compañero de casa.

.-.Nunca- empezó, impregnando con furia cada palabra -vuelvas a acercarte a ella. No la toques. No la mires. Ni si quiera la pienses. Eres el ser más despreciable sobre la faz de la tierra y no te mereces ni una de sus lágrimas. Te lo advierto- su voz se había convertido en un susurro iracundo, -si te veo a menos de diez metros de distancia de ella, te mataré.

Y no era una amenaza, era una promesa.

.-.¡Draco!- chilló la pelirroja, acercándose al rubio y amarrándolo por el brazo para que lo soltara. El Sly lo soltó, no sin antes dedicarle otra mirada amenazante, y miró a la pelirroja.

.-.Llevo más de un mes queriendo hacer esto- y en realidad parecía aliviado. Suspiró y continuó -desde que me enteré de que él te había… te había…

.-.No tenías que haberle pegado- reprochó ella, interrumpiéndolo premeditadamente. Aquel no era un día para recordar una experiencia como esa.

.-.Tal vez- aceptó. -Pero no hay duda de que él se lo merecía. Además, no te imaginas lo a gusto que me he quedado-. Ella no pudo más que sonreír al ver la cara de satisfacción que ponía el rubio. Este la atrapó de las muñecas y la atrajo hacía si pegándola a él. -Estás muy guapa hoy- y la besó. Y el resto del mundo dejó de existir…

. cof- … menos un estúpido con tos. -¡Cof, cof!- decidieron ignorarlo. -¡COF, COF!

.-.¿¡QUÉ TRIPA SE TE HA RO- se giró y quiso que la tierra se la tragase -to?- terminó en un susurro.

Allí estaba él, que parecía mucho más alto de lo normal. O tal vez era que ella se sentía más pequeña de lo que era.

.-.Virginia. Julianne. ¡Weasley!- exclamó, respirando con dificultad y haciendo una pausa entre cada palabra (N/A: sé que ese no es su nombre, pero es el que a mi me gusta ;P).

.-.¡Ron!- respondió ella, y dejó escapar una risita estúpidamente culpable. -Yo… Él… Nosotros… Quiero decir…- pero se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué era lo que quería decir, y lanzó su último recurso. -¡¡Por favor!!- imploró juntando las manos bajo su mentón y rezando por que funcionara. El pelirrojo aún no contestaba. -¡Vamos, Ron! Yo lo quiero. Él me quiere (más le vale, después de lo que me ha hecho pasar, que así sea). Nosotros…

.-.Estamos juntos, Weasley- completó Draco. La muchedumbre estalló en susurros. -Y creo que tu hermana ya está lo bastante mayorcita como para decidir con quien estar y con quien no.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermana, que seguía con su pose teatral, pestañeando tan velozmente como era capaz y sonriendo de una manera que pretendía ser inocente e infantil pero que la hacía ver como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. Y no dudaba que así fuera.

.-.Ron, por favor- pidió una vez más. -Sabes que voy a hacer lo que quiera digas lo que digas pero me haría muy feliz que me apoyaras.

.-.¡Oh, está bien!- exclamó al fin el colorín, rompiendo el silencio que había mantenido hasta el momento. -A los demás no les va a gustar esto, pero supongo que aceptamos hurón como animal de compañía. (N/A: alguien se acuerda del anuncio del Scartergories, o como se escriba??)

.-.¡Cómo te quiero, hermanito!- exclamó lanzándose a sus brazos.

.-.Sí, sí. Pero te advierto que voy a vigilaros y, si te hace daño…

.-.Ya, ya- interrumpió ella. -Lo atraparéis, lo torturaréis y luego lo mataréis. Y yo estaré sentada en la primera fila comiendo palomitas y disfrutando de ello.

.-.¡Pues eso!- exclamó segundos después. ¿Dónde escondía la dulce Ginny esa versión sádica de si misma?. En ese momento, Ron decidió que evitaría por todos los medios hacer enfadar a su hermana.

La pelirroja se separó de él, le dio un beso en la mejilla y, agarrando al Sly de la mano, se alejó entre la multitud.

.-.¿Puedo saber a dónde me llevas?- preguntó el rubio, soltándose del agarre.

.-.Estamos buscando a Sira.

.-.¿Estamos?- inquirió él, escéptico, alzando una ceja.

.-.Sí, estamos. Y- añadió -cuanto antes la encontremos, antes nos pararemos. Así que deja de protestar y búscala- le sacó la lengua y él la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

.-.Si vuelves a hacer eso- murmuró contra sus labios -me veré obligado a mordértela- ella soltó una carcajada.

.-.Ya te dije un día, que, las serpientes como tú, envenenan.

Él lanzó una exclamación, ofendido.

.-.Pues tendrás que conseguir un buen antídoto, porque voy a envenenarte cada vez más, día a día, hasta que yo sea parte de ti igual que tú eres parte de mi.

Ella quedó impresionada por aquello. No reconocía a aquel muchacho frente a ella. Él nunca había sido así. Cierto, seguía siendo el mismo chico frío de siempre, con sus ataques de petulancia y sus aires soberbios, pero también tenía aquellos momentos, donde dejaba caer un comentario como aquel, que, quizá no tenía mucho de especial, pero a ella le resultaba taaaan dulce, que se lo comería.

Iba a contestarle que lo que le había dicho era muy bonito, a su manera, cuando el muchacho volvió a hablar.

.-.Allí está tu amiga- dijo con dejadez. Y era cierto. Detrás de un Hufflepuff de quinto estaba la morena, hablando con los hermanos Sena.

La pelirroja dudó un momento y finalmente se decidió a ir donde estaba su amiga arrastrando al muchacho con ella. Sonrió al pensar que ya le agradecería aquello más tarde.

.-.Hola- saludó, aún con una tremenda sonrisa. Miró al rubio y le dio un codazo. Él refunfuñó pero, finalmente, saludó. -Hay que hacer algo con esta fiesta- apuntó de pronto.

.-.De hecho- empezó Isaías -de eso estábamos hablando. ¿Alguna sugerencia?.

La muchacha sonrió.

.-.Podríamos empezar por ponerle ritmo- agitó su varita al aire y, al segundo, la música se escuchaba en cada rincón del jardín, sin salir de ningún sitio en particular.

.-.Mmm… ¡buena idea!- exclamó uno de sus hermanos, apareciendo detrás del muchacho. -Y, ya que hemos conseguido deshacernos de los profesores… No preguntes, Sira- se interrumpió al ver que la muchacha iba a protestar. -Créeme. No lo quieres saber-. Sonrió de nuevo. -Como decía. Ya que nos hemos deshecho de la vigilancia, se me ocurren algunas maneras de alegrar esto un poco más.

Fue él quien agitó ahora la varita haciendo aparecer en cada esquina una larga mesa llena de todo tipo de licores y refrescos…

.-.¿Quién se apunta?- todos rieron, encantados. Se dirigieron en grupo a una de las mesas y, uno por uno, se sirvieron una copa. La pelirroja se sorprendió al ver aparecer a su hermano con Hermione y Harry, y servir una copa de licor para cada uno. Y se sorprendió más, aún, al ver que no le intentaba regañar al verla beber.

Sonrió. A todos les estaba haciendo falta una celebración.

.-.¿Alguien sabe dónde está mi hermana?- preguntó el mellizo de la chica.

.-.¿TÚ hermana?- cuestionaron sus otros hermanos al unísono. Él sólo sonrió y Sira decidió intervenir.

.-.Nos la encontramos cuando bajábamos para aquí. Prometió venir más tarde- aseguró. Se calló un segundo para luego añadir: -Dijo que aún tenía algo que hacer.

Y, en ese momento, al menor de los Sena se le iluminó la cara mirando hacia algún punto justo detrás del grupo.

.-.Hola- saludó. Todos se giraron a ver quien era el recién llegado.

.-.Hola- saludó ella. Porque era ella. -Tengo algo para ti- dijo, mirando directamente a Sira.

.-.¡Aidé!- exclamó. -Creí que era la del cumpleaños la que recibía regalos- sonrió con malicia.

.-.¿Es tu cumpleaños?- preguntó la pelirroja. -¿Cómo no lo dijiste?- acusó a su amiga morena, -le hubiéramos hecho algo distinto.

.-.Es igual, Weasley. Hace años que no lo celebro, así que… -Sira sabía que la muchacha la odiaría por haberlo dicho, pero, en vez de decirle nada, sólo se encogió de hombros.

.-.Bueno, pues… ¡felicidades!- exclamó. Se acercó a ella y la besó en ambas mejillas, pillándola por sorpresa. Sonrió. Esa pelirroja le caía bien.

.-.Gracias. ¡Ya puedes salir!- gritó hacia algún sitio cuando por fin se soltaron. Todos la miraron un poco extrañados por su actitud. ¿Con quién hablaba? Pero, entonces, de detrás de uno de los rosales cercanos, apareció la respuesta.

.-.¡_Mami_!- exclamó la pequeña, corriendo a arrojarse a los brazos de Sira. La muchacha sólo dejó escapar una exclamación de emoción y la abrazó tan fuerte que la niña se quejó. -_Mami, me hases daño._

.-._¡Merlín, mi pequeña¡No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos!_- sonrió y no pudo evitar las lágrimas. -Cariño- le dijo, separándose un poco de ella, aun agachada a su altura y sin soltarla del todo, -aquí tienes que hablar en inglés, como te enseñó la abuelita, ellos no te entenderán sino. Esta es Adrienne- dijo, dirigiéndose al resto del grupo. -Es mi hija.

Aguantó la respiración esperando la reacción del resto. Muchos aún creían que era algo que había inventado para hacer más daño a Zabinni. Se creo un silencio momentáneo y luego todos, uno a uno, fueron sonriendo y saludando a la pequeña. Presentándose a ella y sorprendiéndose cuando ella los iba besando uno por uno diciendo en su infantil inglés 'Yo zoy Addien, encantada'

La morena se giró hacia su amiga.

.-.Ayer hablé con tu madre y esta mañana me la ha traído para darte la sorpresa- respondió ella a la pregunta sin formular. Entonces, la morena se soltó de la niña y abrazó fuertemente a la otra chica, sin evitar llorar esta vez. -Yo también te he echado mucho de menos- volvió a responderle sin que la otra hubiese dicho nada.

Notó como alguien le tocaba el hombro y se separaron para ver que quería.

.-.¿Me la prestas?- le preguntó Leroy a su hermana cuando levantaron la vista.

.-.Claro- sonrió y comprendió. Sus hermanos siempre habían sido un libro abierto para ella. -Es toda tuya. Y prometo no chivarme, pero ya sabes que…

.-.Lo sé- contestó antes de que ella terminara. Y, entonces, atrajo a Sira hacia él y la besó. La morena abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero pronto se encontró a sí misma respondiéndole, en medio de los silbidos y gritos de júbilos del resto del grupo.

La chica Sena se alejó un poco de ella y se dirigió hacia Harry, que reía alegremente ante la escena. Aún le quedaba algo por resolver y no iba a dejar que él diera de nuevo el primer paso, así que, aprovechando la distracción de sus hermanos, se acercó a él.

.-.Tú y yo- empezó, -tenemos algo sin resolver.

Y, cuando el chico iba a preguntar de qué se trataba, se vio atrapado por la muchacha en un beso cálido y cariñoso que le hizo sonreír.

Todo volvieron a silbar, llamando la atención de sus hermanos.

.-.Ni se os ocurra- advirtió Sira, aún abrazada a su nueva pareja, a los chicos.

.-.¡¡Pero está pervirtiéndola!!- exclamó alguno de ellos, y ella sólo pudo soltar una carcajada. -Es nuestra hermanita y él la está besando… y abrazando… acariciando… y

.-.¡¡QUITA TUS MANOS DEL CULO DE MI HERMANA, POTTER!!- gritaron todos al unísono.

.-.¡Auch!- uno por uno, fueron golpeados por su hermana, que se había separado del chico al escucharlos gritar.

.-.¿QUÉ DEMONIOS OS PASA?- exclamó indignada.

.-.¿Cómo que qué nos pasa¡te estaba tocando!- dijo Isaías, como si fuera algo obvio. -¡Auch¡No me vuelvas a pegar! Tú eres aún muy pequeña y no sabes…

.-.¿Aún crees que no me sé defender?- preguntó, sonriendo. Su hermano la miró boqueando. Se había quedado sin nada que decir. -¡Está bien!- admitió al final. -Pero como te haga algo… indigno…

La muchacha se carcajeó. No podía creer que sus hermanos fueran tan idiotas.

.-.¿Cómo era el discurso, Weasley?- la muchacha la miró sorprendida de que ella la hubiera escuchado y sonrió.

.-.Lo atraparéis, lo torturaréis y luego lo mataréis- recitaron las dos a la vez. Y, acto seguido, todos se carcajearon. Todos, menos aquel grupo de hermanos mayores celosos de quien se estaban burlando y los dos chicos implicados en la escena. Harry y Draco tragaron con esfuerzo y se miraron uno al otro: ellos no estaban tan seguros de que sólo fuese una broma.

Después de aquello, todos disfrutaron riendo, jugando, bebiendo (una vez que la pequeña niña de Sira se había ido de vuelta con su abuela) y bailando, como hacía mucho que no disfrutaban.

La pelirroja miró a su alrededor y sonrió complacida. Parecía que por fin todos iban a poder ser felices.

Su amiga había encontrado por fin alguien que merecía la pena y que, en ese momento, la volvía a besar haciéndole sonreír.

El resto de los hermanos Sena se divertían de lo lindo tramando algo, seguramente, junto con sus propios hermanos que habían llegado hacía un rato, llamados por Ron, según ellos por un asunto de extrema urgencia. Rodó los ojos al recordar lo azorado que se había puesto Ron al verse descubierto. Algunos de los chicos estaban cogidos de la mano de alguna muchacha que habían mantenido en secreto hasta entonces, otros parecían la cabecilla de lo que quiera que estuvieran tramando. Entre ese grupo se encontraban, por su puesto, sus hermanos, Fred y George. Alguno de ellos dijo algo y todos rieron.

Su hermano Ron y Hermione estaban felizmente agarrados de la mano mientras se miraban diciéndose cosas que ella estaba segura de que no quería saber.

Harry abrazaba a Aidé, mirándola de vez en cuando, como temiendo no encontrarla a su lado cuando lo hiciera. Pero ella respondía a su abrazo y sonreía como nadie la había visto sonreír en mucho tiempo.

Y allí estaba él. Miró hacia Draco, que se servía una nueva copa a unos metros de ella y reía de algo que le estaba contando Harry.

Desde luego, si aquellos dos no sólo podían soportarse, sino que actuaban como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida, eso tenía que significar algo.

Volvió a sonreír y se acercó a su novio, abrazándolo por detrás y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Él se echó un poco hacia atrás y le dio un beso en la frente.

.-.¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó. Su voz arrastraba las palabras más que de costumbre, dándoles un acento etílico. En realidad, sonrió al pensar, las voces de todos empezaban a tener ya ese acento.

.-.Por ahí, pensando- respondió, cerrando los ojos.

.-.¿Pensando?- le preguntó Harry. -Ginny, hoy no es para pensar¡¡es para disfrutar!!- exclamó girándose para besar a su, ahora, novia.

.-.De hecho pensaba precisamente en eso. En lo feliz que me siento y que, creo, nos sentimos todos por fin.

.-.Creo que tienes razón. ¡Aprovechémonos de la fiesta!- y, con este grito de guerra, cogió a la morena de la mano y se la llevó con el resto del grupo, bailando.

El rubio hizo ademán de ir también con los demás, pero ella lo detuvo agarrándolo de la camisa y trayéndolo hacia ella. Se abrazó a su cintura y él respondió al abrazo.

.-.Te quiero- murmuró contra su cuello. Él sonrió. Era la primera vez que ella se lo decía abiertamente.

.-.Yo también- respondió besándola.

.-.Espero que esto dure para siempre- habló de nuevo ella, sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente. -¿Me prometes que estarás?- él asintió sonriendo y la arrastró hacia el resto del grupo. Ella lo detuvo justo cuando llegaban con los demás y lo volvió a mirar fijamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos grises. -Draco¿por siempre… conmigo?- terminó dudosa.

.-.Por siempre tú- y se perdieron en un cálido beso.

**FIN**

Azazel Black


End file.
